Shiro Den Gaiden One
by kiriel
Summary: The first gaiden for the series, Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation. As some of my readers requested. This is the 1st of four, and it's about the Suzaku group. A civil war is about to break out in Konan. Only one of the Suzaku seishi can stop it, but
1. Cast for Shiro Den

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation ~ Gaiden One – Shiro Den

Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation ~ Gaiden One – Shiro Den

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters listed on this cast list.Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase.

Author's Note: This is the cast list for the first Gaiden for my series Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation.There is further explain in the next part.For those of you who have read or at least seen the Gaidens for FY, then you know about the cast lists at the beginning of the novels.I have Genrou Den right in front of me, so I got the idea to include the cast list for all of you.This cast list will make it easier on all of you who read this because you won't have to go to the forum to keep track of the main characters.You may notice that there aren't any listings for the other characters like Odayaka, Mariko, Sei, Taki, and many more.The reason is why this is a Gaiden is because it is suppose to focus more on these characters, and I don't think I have to list characters that already belong to Yuu Watase.This cast list is tentative, and there could be more added.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wei Kuairong**:18 years old; The seventh seishi for the second coming of Suzaku.A very skilled fighter and healer.His seishi name is Shiro, the Castle.He also goes by another name that is familiar to certain people.Some call him cold and distant.A lost soul according to Hono'o…

**Kou Lei**: 17 years old; The third seishi for the second coming of Suzaku.Her powers include some fighting skills and pyrotechniques.Her seishi name is Hono'o which means blaze.The only daughter of Tasuki.She has no idea what she really means to someone.

**Bi Anlan**: 21 years old; The fourth seishi for the second coming of Suzaku.She is a metal and earth witch who works as a blacksmith and weapons maker.Her seishi name means quality, Shitsu.Wise beyond her years and a very good friend.She likes to disguise herself as a man.No.She's NOT a cross dresser.

**Deng Jilun**: 18 years old; A girl from Shiro's past who trained with him in one of the temples in Konan.Her feelings towards Shiro drive her to…

**Wei Kanghui**: 16 years old; The younger brother of Shiro.He is a healer who is being trained by their grandfather.Kanghui has never left Mt. Leikaku.He has resentment towards his flighty older brother.

**Su Pei Pei**: 12 years old; A young girl who is placed into Shiro's care by her dying father.She is sweet natured and adores Shiro because she thinks of him as an older brother. 

**Shi Mengxin**: His age is unknown.He is powerful and intelligent.What this man truly wants remains unknown.Shi Mengxin seeks out Shiro for his fighting skills and for his seishi powers.


	2. The Lone Warrior

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter One: The Lone Warrior

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.I may act like it, but I don't.I own the new characters.You'll know them when you see them.

Author's Note: I'm back and bad.LOL.This is the first of the Gaidens.I got this idea after I purchased three of the Gaidens for Fushigi Yuugi on-line.Some people might have thought that the ending of the epic series, Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation, left some loose ends.The series was complete in its entirety.I am so happy with the way things turned out.This Gaiden is meant to focus more on the other Suzaku seishi that came in very late into the story.I always thought that Mitsukake and Chiriko were ignored in the series.Anyway, I kind of sacrificed character development for plot development.This isn't too much like an OVA because some of the characters from the series don't show up.Sorry.That's just the way things are, and that's why it's a Gaiden.This will be shorter and easier to follow than Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation.As you can see, there is going to be a focus on Shiro.I wanted to add more dimensions to his character.I saw a lot of If you guys wanted to see a certain relationship develop…well…you'll see.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Wei Kuairong was the greatest fighter out of Konan since the legendary Tamahome of the first group of Suzaku seishi.Wei Kuairong was the second seventh Suzaku seishi.His seishi name was Shiro.He was known as the Castle.His reputation had spread all over Konan.

He was the last seishi who was located by the third Suzaku seishi, Hono'o.Shiro had an adamant, initial resistance in following his destiny as a seishi.That was until Sukunami Mariko, the Suzaku no Miko, tricked him into it by gambling with him.Shiro had no choice, but to comply with his miko.He was sixteen when second coming of Suzaku and the other gods.That was two years ago.Shortly after the mikos and first seishi returned to the other world, Shiro set off wandering again.He was now a full grown eighteen year old man.

His skill in fighting was unmatched anywhere in all of Konan.His father was Kouji, the head of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits.His father was best friends with one of the original Suzaku seishi, Tasuki.Shiro called Tasuki "uncle."Tasuki was the one who had Shiro's father come to Eiyou, the capital of Konan, during the last summoning of Suzaku.Kouji and Shiro were reunited after not seeing one another in two years.Shiro had left on a self imposed training mission when he was only fourteen years old.Actually, some might have said that he ran away from home.Shiro never considered it running away because to run away from home one must be unhappy.Shiro loved his father, mother, younger brother, and adoptive grandfather a great deal.He also had a lot of respect for the other bandits.His father had almost pleaded with him to come back to Mt. Leikaku for a visit, but Shiro had stubbornly refused.Shiro had disappeared without a single warning the day after Mariko had returned to the other world.He assumed that his business in Eiyou was over, so there was no need for him to stay.

Shiro resumed his journeys throughout Konan.He soon realized that he had had his fill of Konan, and decided to explore more of Sailo.He had worked his way through Sailo, and earned numerous titles in championship matches.He had also learned more fighting skills.He could now kill a man by using just his chi, but he never did it.Shiro had adopted a code of honor that started when he was fourteen.He never killed anyone unnecessarily.He would give near fatal injuries, but nothing that one couldn't recover from.He knew intricacies of pressure points and other methods that caused pain.Rumor had it that Shiro was more deadly than the Genbu seishi, Kokoro, who was a former assassin.Shiro had traveled all the way to Hokkan, and challenged Kokoro in a fair fight and won.The rumors weren't far off, but unlike Kokoro, Shiro could never bring himself to kill anyone.At least he could never completely close himself off and kill people.He did kill people sometimes.Perhaps, it had something to do with the training he had received from his grandfather who was a doctor because he always felt guilty, and he couldn't functions for days after killing someone.He would move like a ghost with numb exhaustion.Shiro knew how to heal people as well as injure them.He knew how to mix healing herbs and how to diagnosis people's aliments.He would have made an excellent doctor with more training, but he spent his time training how to fight.

Eventually, Shiro made his way to Kutou.Kutou was recovering from the natural disasters at the time.He had put down his sword for a moment to be a healer in a small village in Kutou, but resumed his journeys soon after.Shiro in the beginning of his training as a warrior learned how to use several weapons, but after the summoning of Suzaku he began to shed weapons.He would say that it was getting too heavy anyway.There were two reasons why he chose to discard his weapons: he wanted to handicap himself in a fight, and he didn't want to hurt any more people.He soon only had a sword that was somewhat blunt at his side.This would put him at a disadvantage in fights, but he didn't care.He wanted a challenge.It was getting harder and harder to find one.It was starting to discourage him.Worse yet with things so calm, he could recall all the people he had killed.It was pulling him into a darkness that he had never felt before.Shiro had a reason why he chose to become a warrior in the first place, but the reason had long since vanished.He couldn't remember what the reason was. 

Most people spend their whole lives trying to reach goals and fulfill destinies.At the age of eighteen, Shiro was the undefeated fighter in the four empires of the world.He was a Suzaku seishi who was present and survived the summoning of the four gods.He was a master in over a dozen techniques and a healer.Shiro had achieved things that many people would have never dreamt of.However, achieving so much at such a young age made Shiro feel like there was nothing left to do, and he felt as if he had already reached his peak.At the age of eighteen, Wei Kuairong was an empty shell.

~ClareBear's Omake~

_We can't have a series or gaiden without an omake.The spirits are back to give their two sense about everything that happens.I wouldn't have it any other way._

Nuriko: ClareBear gives long Author's Notes, doesn't she?ClareBear always does it to start, so the juices are flowing.What do you guys think?

Tamahome: I think it's okay.Although, I prefer the omakes.

Miaka: Could it because we're in them?

Hotohori: ClareBear's looked at the original manga and the translated manga.She found out recently that Yuu Watase also does long Author's notes.She had to look at an English translation to find that out, as if she didn't notice it in the original Japanese.(Shakes his head)

Mitsukake: I'm glad that she's going to do more about the other characters.We didn't really learn that much about Shiro, Shitsu, Kawa, and Taki.We also want to know what became of Odayka, Hono'o, and Sei.

Chiriko: Don't forget about Mariko.

Tamahome: There's not going to be a lot going on this time with Mariko, Odayaka, Kawa, Taki, and Sei.ClareBear's got plans for Shitsu, Hono'o, and Shiro.Suzaku only knows what kind of torture ClareBear is going to use on them…


	3. A Thief at the Palace

Chapter Two: A Thief at the Palace

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Two: A Thief at the Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.You should know that by now.You'll know the things I own when you see it.My most expensive possessions are my text books and my computer.Go ahead and try me.I have no money.

Author's Note: What I love about doing the gaidens is that they're easier to write than the series.I can keep my focus on one group at a time and devote time to the characters.I have to warn people that I've been watching too many Kenshin episodes lately, but I made up Shiro before I ever saw the Kenshin episodes.Of course, for anyone who's read enough of my works, you sort of pick up on the fact that I've seen far too much anime.Also, I've had a chance to see Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon.You find your inspiration where you can get it.I know that for many of you, you're one of your favorite characters is Hono'o or Kou Lei.I've decided to dive more into the past for this work.So look forward to more weird flashbacks.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hono'o was going off the palace in Eiyou.Since the summoning of Suzaku, she had been tried like an official.Her father was still an advisor to the Emperor.Emperor Boushin, or Odayaka, was out of town with Chichiri to visit Hakko in the Juso prefecture to visit the temple there.Hono'o and Shitsu were the only seishi other than Tasuki who were at the palace.Hono'o was now seventeen years old.Many things had happened in the last two years.Her triplet brothers were now nineteen.Wangshi was now a court official who was stationed at another city in Konan.Lingsu had gotten married and was actually living closer to their paternal relatives at the base of Mt. Leikaku.Tiaowo after much argument with their parents was now working for their maternal grandfather, Rong.

At the age of seventeen, Hono'o was at the age to marry.However, she had no desire to marry anyone.Tasuki wasn't about to let his only daughter get married unless she wanted to.Even then, Tasuki wasn't going to be happy.Hono'o's mother, Ling, agreed with Tasuki that their daughter shouldn't be forced to marry anyone.Ling was forced to marry Tasuki.Ling fell in love with him over time, but still it didn't seem fair to inflict that kind of thing on their daughter.What would happen if Hono'o didn't fall in love with the person she was arranged with?Her parents wanted her to be happy.

None of the Suzaku seishi had seen Shiro in the past two years.Shiro's room was empty and clean when it was discover that he had disappeared.Kouji was both furious and hurt by his son's sudden departure.Shiro didn't even come home for an over due visit.Nobody knew if he was dead or alive, but from the other world Mariko assured everyone that Shiro was alive.He was nowhere to be found.It was as if he had disappeared into thin air.Hono'o wasn't too surprised when Shiro had gone; she expected it from him.

The Deity Sword was kept in the palace armory with a spell to kept it safe.Odayaka used his magic to make the spell.He never took it with him unless he had to.So, he didn't take the sword with him.

Hono'o was working late in the palace with Shitsu."Shitsu, I'm going home," said Hono'o.She was getting ready to walk off the palace grounds, but she heard a noise nearby.It was faint and barely audible.Hono'o didn't know what was going on, so she decided to check it out.She ran to where the noise was coming from.It was coming from the armory.The Deity sword was there.Hono'o came to the armory to find black clad thief inside.The thief was the same height as her.Hono'o got into a battle stance, so did the thief."What do want?" demanded Hono'o.The thief said nothing.He jump passed Hono'o and ran for the entrance of the armory.Hono'o had to make sure that the sword was secured first, so she created a ring of fire on the floor surrounding the sword.When Hono'o was quick, and also put a fire wall at the entrance.She took off after the thief.

"Damn, where is he?" asked Hono'o out loud.She spotted the thief scaling the wall and heading for the roof.Hono'o formed a fireball that was launched towards the roof, but the thief was too fast."DAMN!SOUND THE ALARM!GO TO THE ARMORY!" she shouted hoping that the guards would go into action.The guards scrambled to follow her orders.Hono'o decided to continue her pursuit of the thief.She ran to the fence so that she could jump to the roof.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME!SUZAKU'S FIRE BURN!" Hono'o shouted as a fire arrow came to stop the thief.The thief flipped off the roof.He had stopped midair almost defying gravity.Hono'o's eyes widened as she ran to a lower roof so that she could land softly.Recently Hono'o had learned that she was able to float in midair with enough concentration, but she didn't have the time to do that.She had to get down before the thief get away.If she had tried to float down, she would have probably fallen.

Hono'o decided to do use her powers to surround the thief.She realized that the outer buildings of the palace would have surely burn down. The thief didn't look the slightest bit fazed by Hono'o's attack.Hono'o decided to see if she could burn the only possible exit the thief could take.'He's either got to head for the rooftops again, or go where I am," thought Hono'o.She had to catch the thief and find out why someone would want to steal the Deity Sword.

The thief ran for the rooftop and started towards where Hono'o was at an incredible speed.Hono'o jumped up the roof to meet the thief halfway.Hono'o got back into a battle stance and the thief got into one as well.There was no where for him to go.Hono'o launched an attack, but she was blocked by the thief.The thief was faster than her.He came down hard on her back with a pressure point, and Hono'o came down to her knees. She began to surround her body with heat, but on the roof it wasn't a very good idea because it would burn through.The thief noticed and moved down to the building on the side next to the wall that surrounded the palace and took off running once he scaled the wall.Hono'o realized too late that she was burning a hole on the roof that she was on.She fell through the rooftop into one of the royal stables.All the horses were looking at Hono'o strangely.

"**DAMN!**" screamed Hono'o at the top of her lungs startling the horses.

***

The next morning Hono'o and Shitsu were back at the palace surveying the damage that had been done the night before.They were waiting for Chichiri and Odayaka to come back from to their pilgrimage to Juso.They were outside in the courtyard where the thief had gone through.Tasuki was with them.He whistled lowly as he looked around.

"You know, Hono'o, you're dangerous.Look what you did to the palace.I don't think those horses are going to recover from how you scared them," said Shitsu shaking her head.

"It's not my fault!" exclaimed Hono'o defensively.

"Hono'o," said Tasuki as he gestured at the damage done around them.

"Well…maybe, some of this is my fault, but it only happened because someone tried to steal Odayaka's sword.And I kept that safe, Papa," said Hono'o.Tasuki and Shitsu were sweatdropped.They both sighed.

"What happened here?" asked a calm voice from behind.

"Oh, nothing, Odayaka," said Hono'o who was now superdeformed and sweatdropped as she looked away from Chichiri and Odayaka.

"Nothing, no da?" said Chichiri who was now sweatdropped.

"Hmm.The guard at the front did say something about the Deity Sword almost getting stolen.Maybe, the thief did this," said Odayaka.Tasuki and Shitsu tried not to laugh.Hono'o was trying to escape Odayaka's notice."But then again, judging by the burn marks…it had to be Hono'o," he concluded.Hono'o froze where she was and fell over superdeformed twitching.

"Well, that explains it.What happened, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"A thief came into the armory.It was like the guy knew where the sword was.I had to stop him from taking it," said Hono'o.

"The sword can only be used by its owner," said Odayaka.

"We have some information, no da.We have to talk in private, no da," said Chichiri.Tasuki gave him a strange look because Chichiri sounded serious.

All of them walked into Emperor Odayaka's study.Odayaka placed a shielding spell to make sure that no one could hear what they were saying. 

"Now, that everything's ready.I'll start.We came back sooner because of something we heard.There are rumors that there is an army building up on the border near Kutou," said Odayaka.

"What?!We've got an alliance with Kutou!" exclaimed Tasuki.

"It's not Kutou," said Chichiri as he stripped off his mask.

"The rumors are not confirmed.We must sent people to check it out," said Odayaka.

"What concerns me is the thief who was at the palace?Could this rumor have something to do with it?" asked Shitsu.

"I don't know, but we can't take that chance," said Odayaka.

"I was just thinking about something," said Hono'o softly.Tasuki looked at his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" asked Odayaka.

"The thief.He had some strange moves.He had stopped midair and then landed on the ground.He used his fingers to press points in my spine.He was almost too fast to see in the dark," said Hono'o replaying last night's events in her mind.Her eyes were closed.

"Wait…that sounds like…" started Shitsu.

"Shiro," said Odayaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri in sync.

"Why would he want to steal the Deity Sword?Besides, he's a fighter not a thief," said Hono'o.Tasuki had a smirk on his face during her last comment.

"Shiro couldn't use the sword either," said Odayaka.

"What if the thief was working for someone who wanted to disable you?Taking the sword would do that," said Shitsu.Being a weapons maker she knew about that sort of thing.Odayaka shook his head.

"No.I don't really need it.I use it as last resort when my magic can't be used," said Odayaka.

"We should find Shiro, no da," advised Chichiri.

"He might know who the person was who fought with Hono'o the night before," agreed Tasuki.

"Fine.We should leave right away," agreed Odayaka.

"I don't think you should go, Odayaka.It would look suspicious since you just came back from a trip, no da.Besides, you're getting married in month, no da.There's a lot of planning to be done, no da.You shouldn't leave in case the rumors are true, no da," said Chichiri wisely.Odayaka frowned slightly.He looked at Tasuki for a possible disagreement between the two, but it was a no.Tasuki was shaking his head.

"Should we tell, Mariko?" asked Hono'o.

"I think that she'll already know," said Odayaka with a smile on his face.Mariko and Odayaka were suppose to be married in about a month, but Mariko had been going to school in Tokyo during that time.They had to wait until she was able to be free for the summer for the wedding.Odayaka didn't mind because they had been together for two years.She was going to be the Empress of Konan.The counsel hoped that she would have luck controlling the Emperor.Mariko was more than the love of Odayaka's life, but she was also his partner in crime.

"Then we should go off and find Shiro, right Hono'o?" said Shitsu.

"Yes!" answered Hono'o.She was ready to leave home again for some adventure.

"You sound too eager to get away from your mother and me," said Tasuki with a hurt look on his face.

"No, no, no…that's not it, Papa.I love you very much, but I'm bored," said Hono'o with a sweatdropped.Tasuki looked at her funny.

"You be careful, Lei," said Tasuki using her given name to make a point with her.Chichiri, Odayaka, and Shitsu were sweatdropped.

"We'll make preparations," said Odayaka.

Tasuki, Chichiri, and Shitsu left to go and take care of those.Hono'o was going to go with them, but Odayaka stopped. Her.

"Be careful, Lei," said Odayaka with a calm smile on his face.

"I will be," assured Hono'o.'This is really starting to be a pain.I'm seventeen for Suzaku's sake.I can take care of myself.It's just 'cause I'm the youngest,' she thought.

"I know that you and Shitsu plan on going your separate ways when you get outside of Eiyou.Don't lie to me, I've known you since you were born," said Odayaka with his arms crossed over his chest.He was like another older brother to Hono'o.She let out a sigh and nodded.

"Yes.But, Odayaka, we can cover more ground if we separate," said Hono'o.

"I'm not disapproving.But, I think your father assumes that you'll be sticking together," said Odayaka.

"Oh…I haven't thought about that," said Hono'o quietly.Of course, Tasuki would assume that she would stick with Shitsu.

"I'll cover for you while you're gone.But, the three of us will keep contact," said Odayaka.

"Thanks, Odayaka.Mariko is so fortunate for having someone as understanding as you," said Hono'o as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah, yeah.Let's get going," said Odayaka with a smile.They walked together to one of the dining rooms to have a meal where they were planning the trip that they were going to take to find Shiro.

***

"I get so worried whenever you go away like this, Lei," said Ling as she looked at her daughter with concern from the other across the family table at the Kou House.Tiaowo was sitting next to his younger sister.It's been quiet in the Kou's house since his fellow brothers left.He considered his duty to tease his sister in for the two absent brothers.

"I'll be fine, Mother," assured Hono'o.

"Yeah.Who would attack a fire bug like her anyway?" said Tiaowo.

"I am not a fire bug," snapped Hono'o.

"I heard what happened at the palace last night," said Tiaowo with a smirk on his face.Hono'o sweatdropped.

"Now, you two don't fight.Please," said Ling immediately.

"Hono'o, where are you going to first?There is a lot of ground to cover.Shiro could be anywhere," said Tasuki.

"I thought that Mt. Leikaku might be the best place to start.I want to see if Shiro has written Uncle Kouji and Aunt Shumi in a while," said Hono'o.She didn't say what the real plan was.It was hard enough to keep her father in Eiyou with Odayaka and Chichiri.Odayaka managed to convince Tasuki to remain in Eiyou.Shitsu and Hono'o had agreed to go off into two different directions.Shitsu would go to Shiro's trail in the west in Sailo.That was where Shiro had started his travels.Perhaps that where he went.Hono'o would go to Mt. Leikaku, Shiro's birth place, and ask his parents questions about his whereabouts.Later on, Hono'o would travel eastward towards Kutou to investigate the rumors about the gathering army, but she didn't want her father to know that for sure.After the second coming of Suzaku, Tasuki had been paying more attention to his daughter.He was watching her like a hawk.

"I don't know.Kouji says that he hasn't heard from him in awhile.Mariko says that he's still alive, but his life force must be weak or hidden," said Tasuki. 

"God, we've been to Mt. Leikaku more in the last year, then he's been in the last four years," said Tiaowo.He had seen Shiro in action.He liked the different fighting styles that Shiro had used, but there was something about him that Tiaowo was awry of.

"We don't even know if he would know anything for sure," said Ling thoughtfully.

"What do you mean, Mother?" asked Hono'o.

"You say that he's knowledgeable in several fighting styles.How do we know if this is one of his fighting styles?" asked Ling.

"A fight style can vary, but it's unique for each user," said Tasuki.

"I know that we can't be certain that it's Shiro, but that's the only lead we've got," said Hono'o.

"If I were you I would avoid Grandma and Grandpa's because Grandma and all our aunts are still trying to marry you off," advised Tiaowo.Hono'o glared at him for being right.She knew that he was right.

"Hey!What's this about you avoiding my family?!" cried Tasuki.Only he may avoid, the rest of his family couldn't.

"Hee..hee…they're trying to marry me off, Papa," said Hono'o.The Kou family near Mt. Leikaku wanted her to be married off to someone who was closer to the rest of the family and away from Eiyou.They had managed to get Lingsu, and were trying for the rest of the children.

"Good point.There's no way they're going to marry off my baby," said Tasuki firmly.Hono'o smiled weakly while her mother and brother were sweatdropped. 

***

"Take care and if anything happens tell me.And I mean anything," said Tasuki to Hono'o.It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but the last time she went off like this she came back ill and wouldn't tell him why.Hono'o smiled at her father.Shitsu had no family and was waiting for her anywhere.Her family were her fellow seishi.

"I will Papa.Now, let me go," said Hono'o referring to the fact that Tasuki was gripping her up arm gently.Tasuki let her go reluctantly.

"We have to cover a lot of ground before dark," said Shitsu.It was still early in the morning, but there was a lot to do.Chichiri nodded.They were waiting for Odayaka who had finally arrived.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Odayaka, but there really was no need for him to apologize.He was emperor he could do whatever he wanted.

"That's alright," said Hono'o.

"Too bad, you can't come with us, Odayaka," said Shitsu.

Hono'o hugged her family one last time.Odayaka and Chichiri both gave Shitsu a hug.It was now really time to go.Hono'o got on her horse on her own.Shitsu also mounted her horse.They took off, and everyone stayed in the courtyard until Hono'o and Shitsu could no long be seen.

They rode hard until they got to the outside of Eiyou, specifically until they got to where the road divided.This is where they were going to separate.

"I'll go to Sailo," said Shitsu as she turned her horse to go the west.

"I'll be going to Mt. Leikaku.Shitsu, be careful," said Hono'o.

"That's the first in a long time that anyone has said anything to me like that.Thank you, Hono'o.Take care as well," Shitsu with a smile on her face as she rode off.

Hono'o took a deep breath as she steered her horse in the direction of Mt. Leikaku and took off alone.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Nuriko: Just so you guys know.ClareBear doesn't like the new html tagging system implemented at [http://www.fanfiction.net/][1].But, she's learning how to deal with it.

Tamahome: That was pretty funny with the horses at the stable.

Nuriko: Yes…too bad I missed that thing in the desert with Tasuki and his horse.But, I was definitely there in spirit.

Chiriko (giggling) : Yes, it so funny.The horse kicked him, and then punched him with an upper cut. 

Tamahome: I missed that?

Chiriko: Yes, you were looking for Miaka while we were supposed to go on ahead to Sailo.

Mitsukake: I thought it was a bad idea on Tasuki's part to take the carrot away from the horse in the first place.He had to beg the horse to let him ride him.

Tamahome: Aww.I missed all the fun.

Miaka: But, you were looking for me!

Tamahome: Hee…hee…that's right.No hard feelings, but I would have liked to see Tasuki's horse beat him up.

Nuriko: It's one of ClareBear's favorite scenes in Fushigi Yuugi.

Hotohori: Imagine if Hono'o had burned down the palace.

Chiriko: Odayaka took it pretty well considering the damage.

Miaka: Next omake…ClareBear's ranking for her favorite seishi revealed!

Nuriko: I know I'm her favorite.

Hotohori: I don't think that's possible.I think that I'm her favorite because I'm beautiful and smart.And she likes my son as one of her favorite new seishi.I gave him his looks and brains.

Tamahome: I'm sure that Houki would love to know that she had nothing to do with your son.After all, she's just his mother.

Hotohori: No, she gets credit, of course.I love her very much.

Miaka: Anyway, until next time.Bye, bye.

The seishi are in the background fighting over who's better.Miaka is shaking her head at their pettiness and their out of characterness (that's not a word and I know it).

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



	4. Hakurou

Gaiden1-Shiro Den 3

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Three: Hakurou

Author's Note: We're on our way to action folks.Anyway, I would like to thank my readers who reviewed the past parts.Shiro is definitely becoming one of my favorite characters.Here are some image songs that I would pick for him: "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls and Johnny Lang's "Breakin' Me."I like the emotion that is in those songs.They really reflect Shiro.As I write I tend to listen to music to get into the mood.For example, I was listening to a mixture of sad Sarah McLachlan and Paula Cole when writing the scenes when Hono'o is suffering in the series when her powers are taken from her.I also listened to Utada Hikaru's "First Love" and Ricky Martin and Christina Aguilera's "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" for the scenes between Mariko and Odayaka.*Sigh*It's time to start.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oniichan!" called Su Pei Pei.She had been calling him for a while.Her older brother was in deep concentration as he looked at the scrolls in front of him.Pei Pei was now in front of him.She placed her hand on the line that her brother was reading.

"Oh, hi Pei Pei," said her oniichan calmly.Pei Pei went superdeformed and fell over.Her brother had a perplexed look on his face.

"I've been calling you for a while.You weren't listening, Hakurou-kun," complained Pei Pei.She was standing with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry.I was reading.I guess I wasn't paying any attention," said Hakurou.

"You said to remind you when you had to leave for the village, Oniichan," said Pei Pei.Really, if he wasn't going to pay any attention, then he shouldn't have told her to remind him.

"That's right, Pei Pei!Thanks for reminding me," said Hakurou as he stood up suddenly. 

"Can I come, Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei.He nodded, and Pei Pei smiled.They went off to the village.

~*~Flashback~*~

Hakurou wasn't Pei Pei's oniichan by blood.In fact, Hakurou wasn't his real name.Hakurou was another person from the original.His original name was Wei Kauirong.He no longer went by his given name nor by his seishi name.

He came to a village in Konan after he had left Kutou.Shiro was wandering around aimlessly at that point because there was no place for him to go.He couldn't go back to Mt. Leikaku and face his family.The village was situated between the capital, Eiyou, and Mt. Leikaku.He was close enough to go either way, but he couldn't.He was at an inn in the village preparing to go a temple that he had never been to before for mediation, so that he could understand the pain he was in.Shiro didn't carry any more weapons on him save his dull sword, but he didn't carry it at his side.To have a sword would only attract more trouble.

The village was in a valley, and the nobleman who was placed in charge was Lord Su.He was an honorable and kind-hearted man who was a healer.His massive estate was partly a hospital that was opened to those who needed it.Lord Su was well educated and well respected.He was on the street the day that Shiro decided to move forward.Lord Su suddenly fell on the ground.

"Lord Su!" someone called him.

"He needs help!" someone else said.Shiro looked as the villagers surround him.He went to his saddlebag and pulled out a bag of herbs."Step back," he said quietly.Since no body was healer it didn't hurt to have a passing stranger help him.Shiro looked around at Lord Su.He didn't like how pale Lord Su was," Could someone get some cold water?," asked Shiro.One of the villagers went to go fetch the water.Shiro checked Lord Su's temperature, pulse, and airway.Someone came back with water, "Thank you," said Shiro in a whisper as he mixed some of the herbs with the water.He opened Lord Su's mouth to administer the medicine.Lord Su's mouth opened his eyes to look at Shiro.He weakly smiled and said, "Thank you, young man."All the villagers let out a sigh of relief.One of the servants came running, and he said, "Milord, are you alright?" asked the servant frantically.

"I am fine now.Please bring the carriage around.This is my special guest," said Lord Su as he gestured to Shiro who was still supporting his body.

"I have to be going," said Shiro.

"No.Please, I insist, young man.Where are my manners?My name is Lord Su, and I am the Lord of this valley.I am also a healer.What is your name?" asked Lord Su with a smile on his face.

"Uh…um.." stammered Shiro.Shiro froze slightly, and his back stiffened.'What am I suppose to say?' he thought in a near panic.He couldn't give either one of his names.He could also feel Lord Su staring at him.He had to give an answer."My name is Hakurou," he finally answered.

Shiro went to the Su estate with Lord Su.He was amazed at the history of the estate and with Lord Su himself.Lord Su asked Shiro all about his skills as a healer.He was modest at best, and Lord Su had a hard time getting information about Shiro's skills at all.Lord Su was impressed with Shiro.Shiro even meet Lord Su's daughter Pei Pei who was eleven years old at the time.Shiro ended being invited to dinner and was invited to spend the night at the Lord Su.At dawn the next morning, Lord Su summoned him to the study.

"I have a confession to make, Hakurou," said Lord Su in a grave voice.He gestured for Shiro to have a seat, and he complied.

"What's wrong, Milord?" asked Shiro.

"Yesterday's collapse was no accident or not something that hasn't happened before.I am dying," said Lord Su bluntly.The silence in the room was almost tangible.Shiro leaned back in his chair.'He looks about my father's age.I think he is my father's age.But, he's sick.Maybe, he's younger.No, he's my father's age,' thought Shiro as he looked at Lord Su.

"I didn't know," said Shiro.

"As Lord of this village and valley, I have tried my hardest to help my people.That was why I shoes to become a healer.My time is short, and when I pass on to the next life, there will be no healer for this village.I was concerned until you helped me.I want you to be my replacement after I die," said Lord Su.

"Um…I don't know how to answer you, Lord Su," said Shiro clearing his throat slightly.

"You are a worthy replacement.I need someone to watch over my Pei Pei.And I need a healer for my aliments until I die.It was like Suzaku sent you," said Lord Su.

Shiro leaned back in his chair.He looked at Lord Su and studied his features.Shiro noticed that Lord Su's eyes were deep set because his face was thin.Lord Su was very pale and thin.Shiro should have noticed all of this when he was on the street when Lord Su collapsed.Lord Su's breathing was ragged, but Shiro knew that it was due to the lack of air his lungs was getting.

"I'll stay as your healer for the time being, but I have to think about everything else for a while," said Shiro softly.

"Thank you for your consideration, Hakurou-san," said Lord Su with a weak smile.

Later that evening, Shiro was having dinner with Lord Su and his daughter.When she found out that he was staying, she didn't take very well.

"HE CAN'T STAY HERE, PAPA!" screamed Pei Pei.

"Pei Pei, Hakurou-san will stay as my healer," said Lord Su patiently.He didn't have the strength to yell, and he knew that she was already upset.

"You should stop, Pei Pei," said Shiro with the same patience that Lord Su had.As Lord Su's healer, he knew that Pei Pei was aggravating Lord Su's illness.

"SHUT UP!Who asked you?!" cried Pei Pei in her distress.There were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Pei Pei," whispered Lord Su.Pei Pei ran out of the dining room.

"I'm sorry.Maybe, I should leave," said Shiro softly.

"No.I need you here.I should go and talk to her," said Lord Su getting up from his chair, but he stumbled and went into a fit of coughing.Shiro was at his side right away.

"I'll talk to her, Lord Su," said Shiro, "But, first, let's get you to bed."Shiro helped Lord Su get to bed.And after examining him, Shiro went out to go look for Pei Pei.He found her in the garden.She was sitting against the wall of the house looking at the stars.

"Pei Pei, let's go inside.It's cold out here.You might get sick," said Shiro gently.He offered his hand to help her up, but Pei Pei swiped it way from her.

"I don't like you!" said Pei Pei loudly.

"I know that.There are a lot of people who don't like me.Look, you can yell at me all you want.I don't care.I probably deserve it anyway.If not from you, then probably from someone else.But, don't take it out on your father.He's very sick," said Shiro.

"I know.I know that he's dying.I don't want him to," said Pei Pei softly.A tear slipped down her cheek.Shiro realized that Pei Pei was well aware of her father's illness, and that she was taking it out on him.Shiro gently wiped the tear away with his thumb, and took a seat next to her.

"I'll do everything I can to help him, but I don't know if it will be any good," whispered Shiro.

"I don't want you here," said Pei Pei as she bowed her head to avoid Shiro's gaze.

"You think that because I'm here, your father's going to really die.You're thinking if I go away, it won't happen," said Shiro.He knew that she was in a state of utter denial, and that his presence reinforced the fact that her father was really going to die.

"You'll try, won't you?" pleaded Pei Pei in a whisper.

"Yes.I promise.You can yell at me for the time being.I don't mind.And if you need anything come to me," said Shiro with a soft smile.Pei Pei gave him a small smile and held out her pinky.They locked pinkies to seal the deal.

Shiro stayed as Lord Su's healer, but Lord Su was still dying.Shiro had to treat Lord Su's patients when Lord Su was too incapacitated.Pei Pei stayed by her father's side.Shiro was learning more and more because Lord Su was indirectly training him to fill in the gaps in Shiro's training.

Lord Su died a month after Shiro and Pei Pei had made the promise.The day that Lord Su died was a dark one.The sky filled with dark clouds and a storm ripped through the sky.It was as if the land knew that a great man had died, and it was mourning his death.Pei Pei was crying endlessly the day her father died.Shiro didn't cry that day.His emotions were frozen inside him, and he was constantly in a numb state.

"Papa, papa," cried Pei Pei softly.She was sitting next to her father's room just outside the door.She was curled up into a small ball.Shiro opened the door after he was done.

"Pei Pei," he said softly.

"What will happen to me, Hakurou-san?" she asked.Her body was trembling.

"I will stay here if you would like me to. Until you marry," said he answered.

"Really?" asked Pei Pei.

"Yes, I'll be your oniichan now," said Shiro.

"You're going to do Papa's job?" she asked.

"Yes.The people need a healer, and they're used to me," he replied.He sat down next to her on the floor and gently rubbed her back.She began to cry harder and moved closer to him, so that he could hold her until the crying stopped.Shiro let her cry.He felt like he had lost his father.'Maybe, this is how my family feels like?' he thought.He later dried Pei Pei's tears.

For the first time, in his life, Shiro had assume responsibility for things.He didn't leave or runaway like he had done so many times before.This was a chance for redemption, and he was taking it.Shiro was now an adult.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

A thick layer of forest surrounded the valley that the village was situated in.The village had been untouched by war, but not the natural disasters that had occurred prior to the second coming of Suzaku.

The villagers and people at the Su estate never knew about Shiro's past as a Suzaku seishi.He was very careful to hide any trace of it.The villagers didn't know exactly what to really make of him.Everyone agreed that he was an excellent healer.He was compassionate, honest, well respected, and educated.He was everything that Lord Su was.However, he was cold and distant.He isolated himself from a lot of people except for the people at the Su estate.It wasn't that he was unfriendly, he had an excellent bedside manner with his patients,and there was something cold about him that no one could explain.It was like he was in shell shock from a war.The girls of the village thought he was handsome in a dangerous, roguish sort of way.At first, all the village girls tried to get Shiro's attention, but he didn't return any.Everyone knew that he had a dark, brooding nature that made him seem untouchable.The only indication of his humanity was when he was with his patients when they needed him the most, and with Pei Pei.All other times, he was unapproachable.

Shiro became the lord of the valley.He was referred to as such.The villagers had never seen him lose his temper, his patience was endless, but there was something about him.They knew that his temper would be dangerous if he ever lost it.The villagers thought of him as the son of Lord Su.Lord Su's personal protégé.Shiro didn't feel very comfortable with all the attention he had receive.He felt as if he didn't deserve any of it.Not after all that he's done.It had been almost a year since he had come to the valley.Shiro made regular round around the village to check up on patients.Pei Pei was studying to be a healer through him, and she always accompanied him on his rounds.

"What are we going to do today, Hakurou-kun?" said Pei Pei as she tried to keep up with Shiro.It wasn't easily.Shiro had a long gait because of the length of his legs.

"We're going to see the new baby at the Chow house, and then maybe a little shopping for some herbs here," said Shiro.The Su Estate had a large herb garden, but sometimes the herbs were better at the market place.Shiro had a large falcon on his shoulder.The falcon's name was Yoku.The symbol of someone he used to know.Shiro no longer carried his sword with him, instead there was a looking glass at his side.It cost a small fortune because of the special glass in it, and it allowed him to see far off distances.

Pei Pei loved him very much.He was her oniichan, and he always took care of her.Shiro also felt a certain amount of regret about his younger brother, Kanghui.He felt guilty about leaving his younger brother behind and making him take on all the responsibility that he didn't want.Shiro made a promise to himself to take good care of Pei Pei.He was trying to make it up to Kanghui through her.Shiro didn't tell Pei Pei anything about his family even though she had asked numerous times.

The last sword that Shiro had, the dull one, was kept in its sheath on a stand in his room.It had remained there untouched since the day he had place it on the stand.The servants didn't dust it.They cleaned around it.Pei Pei was told by Shiro never to touch it.Shiro left it there to collect dust.He ignored its presence.Shiro didn't know why he didn't just get rid of it all together.

The other possession that he had was an amulet that he had won in his first official fight match.It looked like a very beautiful necklace.There was a small amber stone in it that looked like a drop of honey.It was the most beautiful shade of amber.That was why he wanted to win the competition in the first place.He was only fourteen when he won it, and had carried it with him ever since.

The reason why he wanted to win the amulet in the first place is the same reason why Shiro had started training so hard in the first place.He had forgotten why.If only Shiro could remember, then maybe it wouldn't be too late for him to do anything about it.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Miaka: As promised, ClareBear's seishi ranking revealed.Here's the order of her favorites starting from her most favorite: Tasuki…

Nuriko: What?!I don't believe this!

Miaka: Please let me finish.Chichiri.

Chiriko: I see she likes the ones who are alive.

Miaka: All of you just shut up!Nuriko.

Nuriko: YES!I knew it!But, I'm so low on the list.

Miaka (rolling her eyes): Hotohori.

Hotohori: How is it possible for those three to out rank me?I'm the Emperor of Konan.

Chiriko: Actually, you _were_ the Emperor of Konan.You're dead, and you're son is the current Emperor.

Miaka: Chiriko.

Chiriko: What did I do wrong?All I'm saying is true.

Miaka: No, not that.You're next on the list.

Chiriko: Oh!(smiles…he's so cute!He should have had more screen time!)

Miaka: Mitsukake.

Mitsukake: That's all right.(I would have like to get to know him better, but he was underdeveloped like Chiriko…)

Miaka: Amiboshi.

Tamahome: Wait!How did he make the list?I thought it was just us, Suzaku seishi!And I'm not on it.

Miaka: He got a point higher than you, Tamahome.I'm so sorry.

Tamahome: I demand a recount!

Nuriko: Just accept it!This is the last presidential election in the United States.There are no recounts.

Miaka (reading more): According to ClareBear, this is her list.You didn't win, Tamahome, because you were too mushy in the series.She thought that the romantic scenes were drawn out and too cliché.Hey!That's not fair-- 

ClareBear: I took the liberty and cut them off.I like them all.I shouldn't play favorites, but I do like Amiboshi better than Tamahome.So, sue me.^_^


	5. Following the Trail

Gaiden-Shiro Den 4

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Four: Following the Trail

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I own other character and this story.Use with permission.^_^

Author's Note: I've been handwriting some of my drafts in my Genetics class.Isn't it scary?Shouldn't I be paying attention?Do you care?Anyway, there's a flashback in this chapter.It's going to be sweet.For further reference, on Kouji's family check out, the chapter entitled, The Creation of the Seventh Seishi.Remember, Hono'o and Shiro knew each other as children.Everyone remember the verbal argument before in Chapter 34: Fire's Fading Light in Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation?Hono'o said that Shiro grew up to be a jackass after he was so sweet growing up.We'll get to see for ourselves.By the way, I've noticed that some people haven't caught on to the gaidens yet…hmm…I tried to help, didn't I?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hono'o arrived at the Mt. Leikaku at sunset.She had gotten pass the Mt. Leikaku Bandits' traps because she where they were and how they were set up. She did have to go to the stronghold, just to the cottage near it.She got off her horse and walked him the rest of the way.She came to the door and took a deep breath before she knocked on it.A young man who was tall and lanky in built opened the door.His hair was thick and dark; his eyes were hazel.When he recognized her, he smiled at her.

"Kuo Lei?It's you.It's been a while since I've seen you," said the young man as he welcomed her into the cottage.

"Hello Kanghui.It has been a while.Are your parents home?" asked Hono'o.

"Mother, Kou Lei is here," said Kanghui calling his mother.Shumi came from the kitchen.She was still very pretty.She didn't carry herself with the elegance and delicacy Hono'o's mother had.

"Hello, Lei-san," said Shumi as she gave Hono'o a hug.

"Father's out on patrol right now.He should be back soon," said Kanghui.

"What brings you to Mt. Leikaku?" asked Shumi.

"I'll tell you everything," answered Hono'o.

"No, wait for Father.There's no use in saying it now because you'll have to say it all again when he gets home," interrupted Kanghui before Hono'o.She decided to wait because he was right about having to repeat herself anyway.

They all got dinner ready while they waited for Kouji to arrive.Hono'o helped Shumi in the kitchen while Kanghui was out back chopping firewood.When he was done with the firewood, he brought some of it inside after he stored the rest.Kanghui didn't go on patrol around Mt. Leikaku because he wasn't a bandit like his father.He was a healer who was still being trained under the tutelage of his grandfather, Ruifu.Kanghui went to his grandfather's house often, which wasn't too far from Mt. Leikaku.

"Hello," came a voice at the door.Shumi, Kanghui, and Hono'o were just waiting for Kouji to come.Kanghui rolled his eyes and sighed. Shumi smiled, and Hono'o looked at Kanghui with a perplexed look.

"Hello, this is Kouji.I've come home.This is my home.Are you going to let me in?That's okay.Don't get up.I'll let myself in," said Kouji from behind the.He finally opened the door.Hono'o was sweatdropped.

"Hello my love.How's the patrol?" asked Shumi as she greeted her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"I completely forgot about that," said Hono'o to Kanghui.She was referring to Kouji's greeting at the door.Kanghui let out a sigh.

"Kuo Lei.Hi!What brings you here?" Kouji greeted her with a smile.He picked her off the ground the same way he always did when she was younger.Hono'o had perked up.

"Why don't we start dinner first?I'm starving," suggested Kanghui.He was a going sixteen-year-old boy.Kouji nodded, and they all sat around the table for dinner.Hono'o summed up the events at the palace.She left out the fact that she had almost broken her own neck coming through the roof of the stable.Hono'o also had to leave out the rumors of the gathering army near Kutou.It was seishi business, and there was no need to alarm people about the rumor without confirmation.

"Hmm.You mean that Kuairong is a suspect?" asked Shumi when Hono'o had finished.Shumi had a worried tone on her voice.

Hono'o shook her head and answered, "The style was too messy compared to Shiro's. The thief wasn't tall enough and didn't have the right built.But, it's possible that Shiro might have some information.There are other things that the Emperor needs him for."

"Hono'o, I'm sorry, but we don't know where Kuairong is," said Kouji.

"He hasn't written at all in the past two years," said Shumi sadly.Kanghui looked like he was going to say something, but he stopped himself from doing so.

"Mariko says that he's alive, but just can't be found," said Hono'o with a frown.

"Just like him to go off where no one can find him," said Kanghui gruffly.He had finally said what he wanted to say.

"Kanghui!" exclaimed Shumi.

"Shumi, he's right," said Kouji quietly.Hono'o shifted uncomfortably.She felt bad for bring Shiro into the conversation at all, but that was why she was there.She wanted to get moving at that very moment.

"Hono'o, you should stay for the evening.We'll see what we can do in the morning," said Kouji.

Hono'o nodded.They all talked for a while longer and decided to turn in for the evening.Hono'o had to spend the night in Shiro's old room.No one was using it, so it was for guests.She was in his bed.The room was very clean, and there wasn't very much of him left behind from four years ago.Hono'o noticed the old kendo swords at the corner.Each one represented a time when he had out grown one and moved on to another one.Hono'o was on her back staring at the ceiling.She let out a sigh because she couldn't sleep.Hono'o began to recall the first time she met Shiro.

~*~Flashback~*~

Kuairong had to play with Tasuki's sons, but they didn't like him very much.They thought that he was a brat who had to tag along with them.The three of them tortured him mercilessly.The last straw was when they dared him to climb up a tree, and he couldn't come back down.The six-year-old triplets tried to get him down, but the five year old was too scared to be pulled down.He gripped the tree branch tightly.His clothes were still damp from the three of them throwing him into a nearby stream earlier.Their fathers were out on patrol, so no one was keeping an eye on the boys.

"What the Hell is going on?!" demanded a voice from behind the triplets.

"Papa!" they cried out in alarm.

"What are you doing up there, baby?" Kouji asked Kuairong gently.

"Baby!HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tiaowo who immediately stopped when Tasuki gave him a sharp look.

"I AM NOT A BABY!" shouted Kuairong at the top of his lungs.Tasuki and his sons winced."KANGHUI IS THE BABY!HE'S THREE!"

"I'm sorry.Let's get you down first," said Kouji realizing his mistake.Kouji tried to climb up the tree, but Kuairong moved further away from him.His pride was even more injured.

"I'll get him down.Come here, Kuairong," said Tasuki who was better balanced than Kouji was.Kouji jumped down from where he was.He was glaring at Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo who were looking rather ashamed at themselves, and deathly afraid at the look that Kouji was giving them.

"Here we go.Back to leveled ground," said Tasuki as he put Kuairong down on the ground.Kouji was yelling at Tasuki's boys at this point.When he was done, Tasuki took over, and the boys were really getting it.

"Are you alright?" asked Kouji.Kuairong turned away from him with a pout and his arms crossed over his chest.Kouji sighed.

Tasuki and Kouji agreed that it wasn't a good idea to let Kuairong continue playing with Tasuki's sons.It was better to bring in someone else to play with.So, the next day after all the wounds were tended to, and Tasuki's sons were punished, both fathers introduced new playmates to each other.

"This is Lei-chan.Tasuki's daughter.She's a year younger than you," said Kouji with a smile.Lei was clinging to one of her father's legs, and Tasuki was stroking her hair affectionately.Kuairong's jaw dropped.

"S—SHE'S A GIRL!" Kuairong declared in stammer. 

"I'm so glad you noticed, son," said Kouji with a smile.

"I'M NOT PLAYING WITH A GIRL!" shouted Kuairong at the top of his lungs.He always did when he thought that his father wasn't listening to him.Lei pouted and clung to her father even more tightly.Tasuki was now pissed off.

"HEY!She's my daughter!I can guarantee you that she's not going to get you stuck in trees or throw you into streams.You freakin' brat!" shouted Tasuki defensively.

"I don't want to play with him either.He's mean," said Lei shaking her head firmly.She let go of her father's leg to offer her arms up to him, so that he would pick her up.Tasuki picked her up.

"Kuairong.Make the best of it.Your little brother is too little to play with you, and Lei-chan doesn't have any friends here.So, you two should at least try to get along," said Kouji patiently.Kouji surprised everyone with his patience when Kuairong was born.Kuairong wasn't really a difficult child.He was spirited.Kuairong pouted.

"Don't hurt my Lei," said Tasuki possessively as he put Lei back down.Lei didn't want to be put down, so she was squirming.

"No, Papa.I don't want to play with him.He already doesn't like me," pleaded Lei with her large amber eyes starting to water.

"He won't hurt her, Genrou," said Kouji as he looked at his son.Kuairong gulped because he didn't like the look that his father was giving him.Kouji pushed Kuairong forward gently after kissing Kuairong on the cheek.He whined and wiped off the kiss.Kouji smiled and ruffled Kuairong's hair.Tasuki gently tapped Lei's behind to make her go forward.She turned to go back to her father.Instead, Tasuki kissed her on the cheek, and Lei kissed him on his cheek.He pushed her forward again.The two children were now looking at each other directly.

"Have fun," said Tasuki as he and Kouji walked off.

"Don't get into any trouble," added Kouji.

The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes.Kuairong broke the stare and turned around so that he wasn't facing her.Lei bit her bottom lip and pouted.

"What do you want to do, Kuairong-kun?" asked Lei.

"What can we do?You're a girl," answered Kuairong back without turning around.

"We could go fishing at the stream.My Uncle Chichiri taught me how with my brothers and Boushin-kun," said Lei.She was too young to understand that Boushin was the Emperor of Konan, but he didn't mind being called Boushin-kun. 

"You know how to fish?" asked Kuairong with his head slightly turned and an eyebrow arched.

"Yes," said Lei as she nodded her head repeatedly.

"Oh well," said Kuairong shrugging his shoulders.

"Let's go!" shouted Lei happily as she grabbed Kuairong's hand.

"Hey!" shouted Kuairong in surprised as Lei dragged him away.

The two of them went off to the stream.They spent hours playing around the forest and the stream.They were wading in the water.Lei told Kuairong embarrassing stories about the bad things that her older brothers had done.They chased butterflies and caught fish in the stream.Kuairong caught more than Lei, but they returned all the fish to the stream after catching them.They played hide and seek.Lei was able to find Kuairong faster than he was finding her.Kuairong showed Lei were the honeycombs were in the trees.He had gotten stung a few times trying to get one for her.He didn't mind it so much, but he didn't know why.They were giggling a lot.Kuairong found out that Lei didn't like to go swimming because of the way her brothers taught her how to swim.Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo would just throw Lei in the water and tell her to swim.So, they stayed in the swallow parts of the stream.Kuairong and Lei came back to his house just before sunset.Shumi and Ling were with them.

"Hello Lei-chan, did you have fun with Kuairong-kun?" asked Ling as she hugged her daughter.

"Yes," answered Lei with a bright smile.

"Kuairong.Lei.Your fathers went to go and look for you.Look, it's almost sunset," said Shumi as she scolded the two children.

"We didn't notice, Mama," said Kuairong with a pout.

There came the sound of stomping feet.Lei clutched her mother's hand because she saw the look on her father's face.Kouji looked just as mad.Kuairong hid behind his mother.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!" demanded Tasuki in an angry voice.He and Kouji had been looking for the children for an hour.They were both worried out of their skulls.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME RIGHT AWAY?!" barked Kouji.Lei whimpered and pulled her body closer to her mother.Ling held her tightly.

"Mama!" shouted Kuairong as he pulled closer to his mother.Shumi rubbed his head.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND YOUR MOTHER!" shouted Kouji.

"Don't yell at him like that.He's five.Kouji, you don't usually yell like that at him.Look I know that both of you were worried, but they are back safe and sound.Just be happy.You told them to go and have fun.Now, they're back," said Ling calmly. Kuairong wasn't her son, but she didn't like the way the children were clinging to her and Shumi. 

"Ling!" said Tasuki.He wanted to really yell, but then he saw the look on Lei's face.His features immediately soften.

"You shouldn't have stayed out for so long, Lei-chan," said Tasuki.He had relieved look on his face as he looked at his daughter's face.

"Way to act tough, Genrou," mumbled Kouji.He couldn't yell at Kuairong if Tasuki was going to be soft on Lei.Tasuki turned to glare at Kouji.Shumi smiled and pulled Kuairong in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Papa," said Kuairong as he hung his head down.

"Me, too," piped up Lei.

Kouji let out a sigh.In the effort to look for the children, he and Tasuki didn't go on patrol like they were supposed to.Kouji got down to Kuairong's level and tilted his chin up.Kouji gave him a smile, and Kuairong smiled back at him.Shumi was laughing softly, or at least was trying to hide her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Ling.

"I was just thinking about who the best bandit is all of Mt. Leikaku. I think I know who it is…and it's neither you or Genrou," said Shumi to Kouji.Kouji was carrying Kuairong in his arms.Kuairong had placed his head on one of his father's broad, muscular shoulders.

"Who?" asked Tasuki.

"Lei," answered Shumi.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Tasuki and Kouji in unison.

"Actually, she's right.Lei's probably the best thief of all.She stole her papa's heart when she was born.Just right now, my love, you couldn't stay mad at her.Because of that Kouji had to let it drop as well," said Ling.

"Uh…" said Tasuki with his jaw open.Lei was still in her mother's lap.She had fallen asleep and wasn't listening to any of the conversation.

"I'll vouch for that," agreed Kouji with a smile.

"What?" said Tasuki.

Ling, Shumi, and Kouji had a really good laugh at Tasuki's expense.They had dinner.The boys were still under house arrest.Their punishment was that they had to do whatever chores their paternal grandparents wanted to do.Tasuki told his mother that she could send the boys to help out their aunts as well.The triplets were numb with exhaustion.Their Aunt Aidou was the worse one according to them.Ling said that was too harsh a punishment to give the boys, but Tasuki said that they seemed to have excess energy.Kanghui was clinging to his mother pretty much the entire time.He was either standing behind her or looking for her.If wasn't around his mother, then he was with his father.Kouji had to keep carrying Kanghui because he didn't like be put down at all.Kuairong and Lei were still playing.Everything was perfect, and everyone was more or less happy.Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo complained about their grandma and aunts pushing them around.Tasuki ignored their whining.

The next day came the time for Tasuki and his family to go back home to Eiyou. Lei was playing for a little bit more with Kuairong in her grandparents' yard.Tasuki's father was trying to keep an eye on them, but he was the quiet sort, so they didn't hear him when he said not to pull up the flowers too much.He shook his head and sighed.

"Shun'u, how old is Lei?" asked Tasuki's mother as she watched Lei and Kuairong play outside.

"She's four, Ma," answered Tasuki as he made sure that the final preparations for the trip home would be done.Kouji was helping, so he wasn't listening to the conversation that Tasuki and his mother were having.

"How old is your friend's son?" asked Tasuki's mother.

"He's five, Ma," answered Tasuki without paying much attention to what she was saying.

"That's perfect.He's only a year older than her.And they get along fine," commented Tasuki's mother with her hands clasped together.

"What are you saying, Ma?" asked Tasuki in a frustrated voice as he turned around to look at the window where the children were playing.

"He'll grow up to look like his father.Won't he?" asked his mother.Tasuki narrowed his eyes and looked at his mother suspiciously.He didn't like the look his mother had on her face.It was the same look she had when she was trying to marry him off.

"SHE'S FOUR!" exclaimed Tasuki suddenly.

"Ah, you figured out what I was saying?" asked his mother.

"She's only a baby, Ma!She's my baby!" ranted Tasuki.His mother looked at him with a smile on her face. 

"She'll eventually have to get married, Shun'u.You can't ignore that forever.You should start thinking about her future now.What about your best friends son?" suggested Tasuki's mother.His jaw dropped.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!NOT EVEN IF HE WAS KOUJI'S SON!I AM NOT MARRYING OFF MY DAUGHTER AT THE AGE OF FOUR!I'LL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!F**K MAN!" shouted Tasuki at the top of his lungs.

"Everything is ready, my love," said Ling coming in.She sweatdropped when she saw that Tasuki was fuming and his mother was smiling calmly.'Honestly, that woman really knows how to get under people's skins, doesn't she?' thought Ling.

"Let's go!" said Tasuki as he stalked off to go pick up Lei.

"What did you say to him?" asked Ling.

"Nothing that should have upset him," answered Tasuki's mother with a shrug.Ling had questions marks around her.She decided it was best to get out and not ask any more questions.

Lei was still playing with Kuairong.Tasuki and Kouji walked up to them.

"It's time to go, Lei-chan.Say goodbye," said Tasuki.He saw her face fall.

"Come on, you've had your fun.It's time to say goodbye.Don't be rude, Kuairong.Thank each other for the fun you had," urged Kouji.

Lei walked up to Kuairong."Thanks for getting me that honeycomb."

"You're welcome.Thanks for telling me those stories about your brothers," said Kuairong.

"Bye, Bye Kuairong-kun," said Lei as she walked up to him closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek.After that she ran to her father to pick her up.She waved to him as her father walked off carrying her.

"Don't get your grandma's hopes up," mumbled Tasuki to her as he carried her.Lei buried her head on his shoulder.

Kuairong stood there waving.He didn't understand why she kissed him on the cheek.That was very strange he thought."Looks like you made a friend, Kuairong-kun," said Kouji as he place his hand on his son's shoulder.Kuairong couldn't even say goodbye.He had a bewildered look on his face as he placed his hand on the spot that Lei had kissed.It was very strange indeed.He didn't know why he even liked it.It wasn't like being kissed on the cheek by his mother or his father.He didn't know what to make of it.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Hono'o slept until it was early morning.The sun wasn't even out yet.She had to get moving and find Shiro.She decided to go out for a little bit before dawn.When she got outside of his room, she found that Kanghui was awake in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning.I see you're an early riser, too," said Kanghui.

"Good morning, Kanghui.Are you making breakfast?" asked Hono'o.

"I always do.I don't mind.It makes my parents happy," answered Kanghui.

Hono'o smiled.She always thought of him as a younger brother.After all, she's been more of an older sibling to him than Shiro ever was.Hono'o noticed that Kanghui and Shiro were direct opposites in everything.Kanghui was eager to please others.He did so at the sacrifice of his own happiness.The Shiro that Hono'o remembered was a hedonist who only did things that made him happy, and it didn't matter that it made others unhappy.Kanghui always had a kind look on his face, while his brother had a cocky and arrogant look on his face.Kanghui was a pacifist, while Shiro was always looking for a fight.Hono'o didn't know when Shiro had changed so drastically.Kanghui was dependable and willing to help others.Shiro had to be tricked into following Mariko's orders and being her seishi.

"I'll be sure to tell Shiro that he should come home for a visit," said Hono'o softly.

"Don't bother. It's better that he's not here," said Kanghui.There was tension in his voice.There was always tension in him whenever someone talked about his older brother. 

"I'm sure that he's ready to come home," insisted Hono'o.She didn't know why she was standing up for the irresponsible bastard, but she was.She always did.

"I don't get it, Lei.Everyone thinks that he can't do anything wrong.They're always ready to welcome him back with open arms.They don't care that he's never here.He makes all sorts of promises and never keeps them," said Kanghui as the anger rose in his voice.

Hono'o was quiet.She didn't know what to say.She could tell that Kanghui was upset.

"I hate him," said Kanghui in a cold voice,"I hate him for never being here.I hate him for being so blest by Suzaku especially since he doesn't deserve it.I hate him for being able to do things that I can't do.I hate him for being better than me in everything.You don't know what it's like to be in his shadow.Especially when I know I'm better than him."

"You don't hate your brother.You don't have it in you, Kanghui," said Hono'o.She could hear the pain in his voice.Shiro had abandoned him.Hono'o had felt the same way when Kouji had told her family when he had first left.She was just numb the second he left without a trace.His brother was left with all the responsibility and to fill the void that he had left behind.

Hono'o didn't say another word.She waited for Kouji and Shumi to get up.They ate breakfast.Shumi and Kouji were in high spirits that Hono'o would be able to find Shiro.Every time she looked at Kanghui she could see that he was upset, and early on during the breakfast he excused himself.He said that it was time to go to his grandfather's house.Hono'o decided to leave right after breakfast.

"Here's some lunch for you when you stop.Some of that tavern food isn't very good," said Shumi as she handed a lunch to Hono'o.

"Thank you, Aunt Shumi," said Hono'o as she gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do me a favor, Lei-san?" asked Shumi.

"What?" asked Hono'o. Shumi was a very sweet, good-natured woman.

"Tell my son that we love him.That we miss him, and that he should come home for a visit.But he doesn't have to," said Shumi with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"I will," promised Hono'o with smile.

"Well, your horse is ready, Hono'o," said Kouji.He helped her onto the horse.

"Thanks for everything," said Hono'o as she waved her hand. 

She had to find Shiro because she made a promise.She had every intention of keeping her word.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Miaka: Do you think Hono'o will be able to find him?

Chiriko: Of course, she's Tasuki's daughter.I don't think the words "quit" or "defeat" are in her in vocabulary.I think that she'll be taking him back kicking and screaming if necessary.

Nuriko: Tasuki was pretty funny about his daughter not getting married ever.

Tamahome: Remember the look on Shiro's face when she kissed him on the cheek?

Miaka: It was so cute.

Nuriko: I feel sorry for his younger brother.

Tamahome: He's not a very good big brother leaving him behind like that.

Nuriko: I'm so happy with the last omake's ranking.

Miaka:Why?You said that you didn't like being third.

Nuriko: Yes.I know.But, I've had time to think about it, and I'm now very happy with the results.Because out of all the people who do the omake, I'm the favorite.Heehee.I'm more popular than Tamahome who didn't even make the list…

Tamahome (red aura around him): Why you?!

Nuriko: Why are you glowing?

Tamahome: NURIKO!

Chiriko: Cut it, ClareBear!This will go over your PG-13 rating!

Nuriko: That's okay.Don't cut it off.

Nuriko picks up the glowing Tamahome and flings him into the air. 

Miaka: TAMAHOME!

Nuriko dusts off his hands.

Chiriko (sweatdropped): He went really far…


	6. The Mysterious Valley

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Five: The Mysterious Valley

Disclaimer: ClareBear owns story and new characters.Yuu Watase own original story and original characters.Enough said.

Author's Note: Has anyone figured out what drove Shiro to fight in the first place?I hope you're paying attention.By the way, the Shiro will sometimes be referred to as Hakurou in the text.Try not to get confused.If you haven't figured out why he chose that name yet, you'll find out later.It's time to introduce the villain of this story.I'm not very good at making complex villains like Yuu Watase.I'll try my best…but I'll never have a Nakago of my own…*sniffle*.Maybe, next gaiden.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Deng Jilun was at the border of Kutou.She had returned recently from the capital city of Konan and was awaiting new orders from her leader, Shi Mengxin.He was gathering an army to take down the current Emperor of Konan.Jilun was recruited out of a temple that was close to the border of Sailo in the west.She didn't really care for the weather near Kutou.It was always foggy.Jilun wasn't particularly happy to be back at camp.She had miserably failed her last mission in Eiyou.She wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer to Shi Mengxin.His glare alone was enough to put ice into her veins.

"The Leader will see you now," said a solider as he emerged from Shi Mengxin's tent.Jilun took a deep breath in step inside.She had prepared her mind for the worse and she had survived a lot.She was an orphan who was saved from becoming a prosecute on the street of her town because a priest at a temple offered for her to stay there as long as she chose to become a student.Jilun came in and kneeled in a low bow before Mengxin who had his back turned as he looked at a large map of Konan.She was trying to prepare her mind for whatever painful punishment Mengxin had in mind. 

"You failed your mission, didn't you, Deng Jilun?" asked Mengxin without so much as turning around.

"Yes, sire.I did.And I am prepared for whatever the punishment is for my failure," said Jilun without lifting her head.

"Rise.There is no need for you to be punished.I don't want to hear the details of your failure," said Mengxin as he finally turned around.Jilun got up from her low bow and she had a puzzled look on her face.She had seen Mengxin torture men for failing to make it through the training drills."There is no need for you to look so frighten, Deng Jilun," said Mengxin as he poured himself some sake and drink it.

"What can I do to make up for my failure, Sire?" asked Jilun.The fear left her again.

"I need you in good health for the task I have planned for you.The Emperor of Konan is a Suzaku seishi like the last one.All the seishi survived the last summoning of Suzaku.Most of them are loyal and work together.It's not so surprising that you would fail your mission in Eiyou.However, there is a glimmer of hope for us.If we can get one of the Suzaku Seven to join us, then we will vanquish the Emperor and take over Konan," said Mengxin.

"You said most.Who is the one we might be able to sway?" asked Jilun.Mengxin smiled at her.He like her ability to asset situations quickly with her nimble mind. 

"The seventh Suzaku seishi.You may remember him.His name is Shiro.It seems that he was at the last summoning," said Mengxin as he took another sip of his sake.

"Yes.I knew back when he was just Wei Kuairong," said Jilun.

"I know.That's why I need you looking your best, Deng Jilun.I need you to get him for me," said Mengxin.She knew what he meant by that.However, she had no experience in such matters.She also knew that Shiro wouldn't go with her like that.She would have to convince him to join her as a friend.

"Does recon know where he is?" asked Jilun.

"Of course.It took some time, almost three months to find him, but his in a valley that is hidden between Mt. Leikaku and the capital.Surprisingly close to either place," said Mengxin.

"Let me guess, he's settled down there for certain," said Jilun.

"He's the village healer of the area.He rules the area as a lord.That is not a surprise after all it is his rank," said Mengxin as he finished off his wine.He was referring to the fact that all seishi were given the position of lordship.

"I'll get him to join us, Sire," said Jilun as she got up and bowed before him.

"Good," said Mengxin.Jilun was now walking out of the tent, but Mengxin added, "Don't fail this time, Deng Jilun.Don't disappoint me.I don't take well to disappointment."

"I won't, Sire," said Jilun as she opened the tent flap and left.

'What fools do for love,' thought Mengxin as he poured himself some more sake.

***

"I'll be gone for a few days to some of the outer farms to check on the families there," said Hakurou.He was about ready to mount his horse and leave for the journey that would take him outside of the valley for a few days.All the servants were lined up to see their Lord depart for his journey.

"We'll be waiting for you, Oniichan.Be careful and come back safe," said Pei Pei with a smile.

"I will.By the way, Pei Pei, make sure you keep up with your studies when I'm gone.I'll be testing you when I come back," said Hakurou as he hugged her shoulders.He had a soft smile on his face.

"Oniichan!" whined Pei Pei.The servants tried not to laugh at the situation.

"Kenren, take care of everything, all right?" said Hakurou to the manager of the estate.He would be in charge while Hakurou was away.

"Yes, Milord," said Kenren as he did a slight bow to Hakurou.Hakurou nodded and mounted his horse.All the other servants bowed, and Hakurou did a slight bow.He tapped his heals on the side of the horse and took off. 

"Bye, Bye Oniichan!" called Pei Pei as she waved her brother off.

Hakurou waved and rode off into the distance.

***

"Damn him to hell," mumbled Hono'o as she got up from the ground.She had stopped for awhile.It had been three days since she left Kouji's house in Mt. Leikaku.She wasn't having much luck finding Shiro.His trail was cold to begin with, and it was now getting to be really frustrating."I swear when I find him I'll kick his ass," mumbled Hono'o even more.She sighed and prepared herself to mount her horse again.Her body was just exhausted and sore from the long rides and the endless searching.She imagined that Shiro was living it up at some fight competition while she was searching all over Konan for him.It wasn't very fair.Hono'o was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep.

Hono'o had asked around at fight competitions, training areas, and temples.Either no one had heard of him or they haven't seen Shiro lately.One of the priest said that Shiro was a great warrior, and that it was ashamed that he hadn't demonstrated his skills in a while.Hono'o, who was used to dealing with guys because of her brothers, was having a hard time with the men who were flirting her.Hono'o would show her kanji or burned them, and it would send them running.

Hono'o was just about to give up altogether, but she was no quitter.She was going to find Shiro if it was the last thing that she was ever going to do.

***

Jilun was arriving at the valley.It was a beautiful, hidden paradise.It reminded her of her days at the temple training.She had been living there for two years when Shiro had first appeared.At first, she didn't know what to make of the boy who was just fourteen years old, and on a self imposed training mission.All she knew was that she felt things about him that she had never felt before for anyone…

~*~Flashback~*~

Shiro had finally arrived at his next training and was eager to begin his new training.The priest of the temple introduced him to the best student of the temple, Deng Jilun.Jilun was a beautiful girl who was slender in form.She wasn't very tall, but average in height.Her eyes were a smoky gray and her hair was a dark wavy brown that she had kept pinned up.Jilun didn't understand why the priest would just train someone off the street who they didn't even know.Shiro wasn't very tall yet.He was about an inch or two shorter than Jilun even though they were the same age.

By the third week of his six week stay, he defeat her without any problem.Being the best student at the temple, the defeat was a blemish on her perfect record.She wasn't about to be beaten by a boy.

"It's not fair!" shouted Jilun as she glared at Shiro who had a cocky look on his face.

"You're right, Jilun-san.It's not fair because this boy is a Suzaku seishi," said the old priest.Jilun's jaw dropped she turned looked at Shiro who had lifted up the right side of his shirt and glowed his kanji.Jilun clamped her mouth shut.'This boy's a Suzaku seishi.I don't believe it!' thought Jilun as she glared at him.

"It is our duty as one of the temples of Konan to train him," said the priest.

"See ya later," said Shiro as he left the room with the priest who said that he wanted to talk to Shiro privately.Jilun swore to herself that she would watch him and find his weakness somehow.She was going to defeat in the next match.So, for the next few days Jilun was watching Shiro constantly and obsessively.Shiro knew that she was watching, and would wave to her whenever he caught her.Jilun would blush and feel a sudden shyness.'What's wrong with me?' thought Jilun.She began to watch him more closely not because she wanted to.

"Have you learned anything, Jilun?" asked Shiro one day.He was doing some mediation exercises.He opened one of his green-hazel eyes, and then the other.Jilun blushed slightly because he was smiling at her.

"You heard about me, didn't you?" asked Jilun.

"Yes.You're like my father.His parents died, and he was taken into group a lot like this.Well, not exactly like this," said Shiro.He was thinking about his father and the Mt. Leikaku bandits again.It wasn't very rare, but it made him homesick.But, he couldn't quit his training mission.He had to be a strong warrior.He just had to because that was the only way he thought he could get what he wanted. 

"Why are you here, Shiro-kun?" asked Jilun.She knew that his name was Wei Kuairong, but she also knew that it was customary to address seishi by their names.Since all the constellations were used, the new seishi were referred to by their kanji instead.

"Um…" stammered Shiro as he felt his ears go red suddenly.

"Well?" asked Jilun again.'He looks so cute like that.His ears are red.I wonder why?' she thought.

"It's none of your business.I'm a seishi that's a good enough reason," said Shiro defensively as if he was embarrassed about something.Jilun had a hurt look on her face as Shiro stalked off to go and get some sleep.'I wonder why I feel so hurt by him.Why?Why?Why?I don't understand him.I don't understand why I feel like this.What's wrong with me?Every time I see him I feel happy.Why?Why?Could it be?I.Love.Him.Is that it?' thought Jilun in a state of utter confusion.She thought about the way her heart pounded whenever he was close by and the way her skin tingled whenever his scraped hers.Jilun thought about it throughout the day and night.She realized that she was in love with Shiro.The announcement of Shiro's impending departure was announced a week ahead.Jilun panicked because she didn't have a chance to tell him how she felt.Or would she?

Shiro was outside looking at the stars in the sky.He remember his father telling him how to use it as a guide during traveling.He was trying to figure out other things.Jilun came up to him, and he turned to look at her.

"So, you're leaving, Shiro-kun?" asked Jilun softly.She could feel her heart breaking.

"Yes.Next week.I have to move on and train somewhere else," answered Shiro.

"But why?You can train here and learn everything you need here," said Jilun with a touch of pleading in her voice.

"No. I can't. I have to learn everything I can.I can't learn everything in one place," said Shiro shaking his head.

"But…I…" stammered Jilun as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"What?Why are you crying?When I'm gone, you'll be the top student here again.I won't be in your way again," said Shiro as he wiped the tear off her cheek.She leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.She pulled back quickly.Shiro's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"I—I love you…and I don't want you to leave.I want you to stay here with me," whispered Jilun.Shiro looked at her.He knew what she had just said was true and it wasn't just an infatuation.Shiro stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't feel the same way," he whispered knowing that he was hurting her.

"Why not?" cried Jilun.

"Because…I…love someone else," whispered Shiro as he looked away from her.

"Does she love you back like I do?!" cried Jilun.

"I don't think so," answered Shiro truthfully.He knew that she didn't love him back, but he still clung to some hope that the person he loved would one day love him.

"I don't understand.I love you already.How can you love someone who doesn't love you back?" shouted Jilun with a touch of hysteria in her voice.

"Because, I've loved her for most of my life.I can't stop no matter how hard I try.Besides, it's enough for me just to love her," said Shiro in a steady voice.One sided love was all he ever had.Jilun grabbed her chest and looked at him. His eyes were steady.He was telling her the truth.'Everything he's not doing isn't just because he's a seishi, but it's because he loves her.It's all for her.It's never going to be for me.He'll never love me,' thought Jilun.

"Goodbye, Wei Kuairong," said Jilun as she walked away from him.Shiro stared after her and sighed.There wasn't anything he could have done.He couldn't even pretend to love her because it wasn't fair to string her along.Shiro prayed that one day she would get over it.He prayed that she would find someone to love her back as much as he loved the person he was training and fighting for.He would return one day and prove his worth.He swore to himself.

The week passed quickly because Shiro was being trained hard to get more in before he left.Jilun would avoid him and his gaze for the rest of the week.She didn't even say goodbye, but Shiro didn't expect her to because of the pain he had caused her.Jilun watched from a window as Shiro mounted a horse and rode off into the distance.

'Whomever she is…I hate her,' thought Jilun with a totally intense hatred for someone who had never even met.It was out of sheer jealousy.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Jilun shook her head to clear away the memories.She still carried her feeling for Shiro and had heard the rumors about his fights.She even went so far as to see one of his fights.Jilun noticed that he had grown even more taller and was even more handsome.His skills were something that Jilun would never have.He was in a word: perfect.Jilun also carried the hatred she had towards the object of Shiro's affections.She wanted to know who she was and what made her so wonderful that Shiro would be so in love with her that he would fight for her.These were the things that drove her.She didn't agree with Shi Mengxin methods, but she agreed with his ideals.If the world wasn't what you wanted it to be, then remake into what it should be.Jilun had a vision of the world where the person that Shiro loved didn't exist.That would be her utopia.

***

Hono'o dismount her horse because she realized something.She was totally and utterly lost.It was the fog that did her in.She was now in a forest and hopelessly lost in it."When I find Shiro…I'll kill him for this," said Hono'o out loud.She didn't care if she looked insane.This was all Shiro's fault as far as she was concerned.He was the reason why she had to suffer through all these discomforts, and when she found she would tell him so.She would also make him suffer through some of her discomforts during this journey.

'Where am I now?How can I get lost so close to Mt. Leikaku?I should know these places like the back of my hand,' thought Hono'o.She wanted to kick herself for getting lost.She lead her horse until she got to a clearing.As she walked further, she found that she was standing near a cliff.

"OH MY GOD!" gasped Hono'o as she looked down.She realized that it wasn't a cliff, but a valley.She looked a the beautiful valley below.She stepped back because she was at a steep ledge.She heard a sound that came from behind her.It was a woman who was shorter than her.Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were gray.

"Who are you?" asked Hono'o.Part of her was grateful to see another human being because she still felt lost.Another part of her had a good amount of fear because of the intense look that the woman was giving her.

"It's you.You're a Suzaku seishi.I can't have you disrupting my plans," said the woman.

"How did you know?" gasped Hono'o. 'Who is this woman?' thought Hono'o.

The woman said nothing more.She was in a battle stance.Hono'o didn't have time to deal with someone like this.She launched a fireball.But, before it could do any damage, the woman had jumped onto a tree branch.Hono'o let out another fireball.The woman was too fast and coordinated to get caught.The technique looked a little like Shiro's.Suddenly, Hono'o realized who she was fighting.

"You're the one who tried to steal the Emperor's sword!" declared Hono'o with a sneer.She threw a ring of fire at the woman who was able to dodge it.'Who the Hell is she?!' thought Hono'o.

The woman came down from the branch."Is that all you have?My turn," said the woman as she used a sword. Hono'o didn't know what she was doing.She soon found out.The speed of the woman's sword was great.She could cut tree branches from where she was standing.Hono'o could feel the air around her cutting her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL?!STOP IT!" shouted Hono'o. The woman swiped her sword again. The wind cut Hono'o hair.The tie in the back was gone and the hair fell on the ground.Hono'o didn't care because she could feel the stinging cuts on her arms and legs.There was blood trickling down from every cut on her body. It had to be more than a dozen cuts.The cuts weren't too deep, but every one of them stung like Hell.

"And you're a Suzaku seishi?How pathetic!You can't even beat me!" shouted the woman as she swung her sword again.Hono'o could feel the air make fresh cuts on her body.Hono'o had to do something.The pain was intensifying.Hono'o closed her eyes and activated her powers.There was a ring of fire that formed around Hono'o.Her horse was frightened and took off running.The woman stopped swinging her sword.Hono'o clasped her hands together in concentration.She began to levitate off the ground.She released a fireball at the same Hono'o burned the clothes off her own body.She was now naked in the middle of the firestorm that she had created.Her eyes were closed.

The woman jumped up to a branch and back down a further distance."I've never seen so much power in my life," said the woman as she took off.Hono'o could feel her body give out.She fell on the ground and the earth around her was scorched.She was passed out and totally helpless.

A man on a black horse emerged from the forest.He threw his black cloak over her body; he was careful not to look at her until the cloak covered her.He dismounted and picked her up.He frowned and when he noticed the cuts on her arms and legs.He could smell the burnt earth around him.He got on his horse and rode off.

***

Hono'o woke up during sunset.She had slept most of the day.She was in a large bed.Hono'o immediately sat up.She noticed that she was wearing a light white gown made out silk that was tied in the front.Her hand went up her head to find that her hair was gone.It was now up to her shoulders.The next thing that she noticed was her arms and legs.She saw the bandages on her arms.She lifted the blankets to find her legs were bandaged.She looked around her surroundings.The room was very large.It looked like something out of the palace in Eiyou.There was a great closet in the room with the doors shut.There was also a dresser.Everything looked as neat as a pin.There was a writing desk that was clean, but had several rolls in boxes in an organized manner.She saw a table where there was a sword in a sheath on a stand.There was a thick layer of dust on it.Before Hono'o got out of the bed, the door opened.There came in a young girl dressed in fine clothes.She was carrying a tray with a tea pot and two small cups.

"Hello Lei-sama," said the young girl timidly.As she set down the tray on the table where the sword was, and she opened the curtains to show that the sun was setting.Lei put her feet on the ground, but before she could stay up the young girl stopped her."No, Oniichan says that you need to stay in bed for a while.He said you should rest.Do you want some tea?By the way, my name is Pei Pei."Hono'o nodded and leaned back against the headboard.This was all so strange.How was it possible that the people knew that Hono'o's name was Lei?She was being called "sama."

"Um…where am I?" asked Hono'o in a whisper.

"You're in our house," answered Pei Pei with a smile.

"You and your oniichan's house?" whispered Hono'o.

"Yes.He was the one who found you and brought you here.He's a healer.He's the healer for the entire village nearby, and also a bunch of farms.He is great and wonderful," said Pei Pei in a happy tone.Hono'o looked at the young girl.She looked very happy.She went on for a while longer saying how wonderful her older brother was.Hono'o looked outside of what was left of the daylight.She saw how large the grounds were.'This is a very wealthy house,' thought Hono'o.

"This is my oniichan's room.He gave it up to you.I don't know why.Part of this house is a hospital, but right now it's being rebuilt, so that more patients can come.Oniichan says that he'll stay in one of the other guest rooms.This is furthest away from all the noise.He's so nice!" exclaimed Pei Pei as she smiled at Hono'o.

"Where is your oniichan?I would like to thank him," said Hono'o.

"He's out in the indoor garden getting some herbs, and he doesn't like to be thanked by anyone," replied Pei Pei.

"Oh.Okay.Hmm…he deserves some payment…but my saddle bag was on my horse that ran off," said Hono'o.Where was she in Konan?

"You should rest some more.Dinner is in a little while.I have to get back to my studies," said Pei Pei.

"Um…I'll see you later," said Hono'o. 

Pei Pei stopped at the door and added, "Don't worry about paying my oniichan he'll understand that you don't have any money.Allyour clothes were gone.Shitian dressed you, and I helped.My oniichan didn't see anything." She took off with a smile.

'I wonder who her oniichan is.He sounds like a kind person who helps people all the time.I wish I could brag about my brothers like that, but they're not that nice.I have to find out where I am, so I can get back to looking for Shiro,' thought Hono'o as she drifted back to sleep.

Hakurou was in the indoor garden looking at herbs.The medicinal herbs were kept there so that they wouldn't be harmed by the elements.He wasn't really looking for anything. He just didn't want to be there when Hono'o woke up and thought that it would be best if Pei Pei and Shitian tended to her.Hakurou let out a sigh as he heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards him.He turned and smiled because it was Pei Pei.

"Is she awake?" asked Hakurou.

"Yes.She looks scared. Does she look like she was attack by bad men, Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei.

"No, she wasn't," reassured Hakurou.

"I'm glad," said Pei Pei with a sigh of relief.

"Did she say anything?" asked Hakurou.

"Well, she said something about having no money and thanking you.I told her that you didn't like thank yous and not needing any payment," reported Pei Pei.

"Good job, Pei Pei.That was good for your first lesson in improving your bedside manner," praised Hakurou gently.

"Really, Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei with her eyes glowing.

Hakurou nodded.Pei Pei was smiling.Hakurou found out that he liked making other people happy because he couldn't make himself happy.He smiled and thought about the injuries on Hono'o's body.They were done by a technique he had learned four years ago.Hakurou knew about, but he didn't who did it. There was something about this whole thing that he didn't like.There was something he could sense.

"Milord, it's time for dinner.Shall I summon our guest?" asked Teng Renbiao, one of the other servants in the estate.

"Yes.Call her down first.Pei Pei, meet her.I'll join you shortly," said Hakurou.

"Okay!" said Pei Pei as she ran off with Renbiao after he bowed to Hakurou.He turned back to the plants and let out a sigh.

Shitian and Pei Pei helped Hono'o get dressed for dinner.They dressed her in a light pink dress that was decorated with embroidered flowers because Pei Pei had pick it out.The maid, Shitian, put a hair clip into her hair and pinned it up.Hono'o wasn't used to being fussed over, and she wanted to tell them to stop.Pei Pei was chatting the whole time, while Shitian was quiet for the most part just like any other servant.Hono'o found out that Pei Pei was twelve years old, but short for her age.She also gave a history of the house, but didn't say anything more about her oniichan.They finally went down for dinner.There was a large marble dining table and there were three chairs set for dinner.Pei Pei took the seat next to the head of the table.

"The other end is for you, Lei-sama.After all, you are our guest," said Pei Pei with a smile.An elderly servant pulled the chair for her to sit down."Where is Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei.

"Milord is still tending to the garden.He should be joining dinner shortly.He said that you could start without him," said the servant as he gave them a respectful bow and left the room.

Pei Pei and Hono'o started dinner without him in silence.'What is all this?What am I doing here?Who is her oniichan?He's some powerful lord.What does he want with me?How do they know who I am?I can't waste my time here!I have to find Shiro!Why do I feel like I can't leave?' thought Hono'o as she played with the soup in front of her.

Meanwhile, Hakurou was still in the garden.He was no longer keeping up the pretense of looking at the plants.He looked through the window at the stars in the sky and sighed.Yoku, who was on one of the branches of the indoor garden, squawked at him.

"You're right.I can't hide out here forever.It's time I make my entrance," said Hakurou to Yoku.The falcon nodded as if he understood what his master had just said.

Hakurou went to the dining room.He saw that Hono'o was playing with her food.Hakurou came in without a sound.Pei Pei had to look up before she realized that he was even in the room.

"Oniichan!" exclaimed Pei Pei with a big smile on face.Hono'o looked up from her soup, and then promptly dropped her spoon.

"Hello Lady Kuo," said Hakurou in a formal tone without an expression on his face.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Chiriko: Mitsukake and I took over for this omake after the last time.

Mitsukake: ClareBear would like your opinion on something it's about the new support services on [www.fanfiction.net][1].

Chiriko: Would you, the reader, be interested if ClareBear had a forum for you guys to go to?

Mitsukake: ClareBear posts stuff at the forum all the time, but hardly anyone ever answers the post, but she would like to know if you're interested.

Chiriko: The forum would have more detailed summaries for the rest of the gaidens, except for this one.After all, it's being written right now.No sneaky, peeky…

Mitsukake: What do you guys think so far about this gaiden?ClareBear thinks it's going to be very interesting.Who is this Jilun?

Chiriko: The girl that loved Shiro, but she still does.

Mitsukake: Reminds me of Yui in the series.

Chiriko: Maybe, there's hope for her yet.

Hotohori: Where's Miaka, Nuriko, and Tamahome?

Mitsukake: Um…Chiriko answer him.

Chiriko: I gave them directions to another place to do the omake because of what happened before.(he's in a cute superdeformed mode)

Mitsukake: He gave them a hard map to follow.They'll be gone for hours.

Hotohori actually sweatdropped, but maintains his regal form.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/



	7. Everyday Life

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Six: Everyday Life

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda…I don't own Fushigi Yuugi…yadda yadda yadda…Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi…yadda yadda yadda…ClareBear owns this story…yadda yadda yadda…use with permission yadda…yadda…yadda

Author's Note: I've been going along now.I thought it was a lot of fun here, so far.I would like to thank the readers that have followed along and I would like to thank them for being able to find this fic.People are complaining about not getting all the reviews they could possible get because of the chaptering system and how updates are listed at the top.I really don't have a problem with it because I'm always behind on my fics anyway.I need people to hunt for my fics.^_^It buys me more time…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hono'o looked directly at the figure that had just entered the room.It was Shiro, but he looked different somehow.His hair was shorter in the back, but longer in the front.His bangs could easily obscure his eyes.It looked like he had lost weight and muscle mass.He was as tall as ever.There was definitely something different about his eyes.His eyes were cold and emotionless.Hono'o remembered that his eyes were always so bright and full of spirit, but there was a certain amount of age as if he had gone through years.

"Oniichan, why don't you sit down?" asked Pei Pei breaking the silence.She knew that her oniichan wasn't used to having company at the dinner table because all of the other patients stayed in the part of the house that was designated the clinic.Hono'o looked at her soup again.She carefully picked up her soup spoon and ate some soup.She tried to look like the soup was more interesting than the person who had just entered the room.Hakurou sat down at the head of the table.Shitian came in with some more food for him.She bowed respectfully afterwards and immediately left the room.It was like she wanted to escape the tension in the room.Pei Pei took control of the conversation in an effort to hide her discomfort.She was talking animatedly as she noticed that Hono'o was getting more and more angry because of the way her left hand on the table was tense.Hakurou wasn't talking much, but then again he was always more quiet than Pei Pei.

After dinner came the tea, by that time Pei Pei wanted nothing morel, but to get away from the tension in the dining room.She actually wanted to do her studies.Hono'o was still sipping her tea.Hakurou stood up from the table to leave the room. 

"Where are you going, Shiro?" asked Hono'o.

"Don't call me that," said Hakurou simply without answering her.He turned his back and walked out of the room.Hono'o put down her tea cup.The only thing that kept her civil throughout the dinner were the good manners that her mother taught her.Otherwise, she would have probably thrown something at Shiro's head.She got up from the table to follow him.She ran outside to where one of the other gardens was.Shiro was looking at the constellations in the sky.Hono'o looked at him, and he turned around.He looked at her with a blank expression on her face. 'I've been uncomfortable for the past couple of days because of this bastard!' thought Hono'o as her left hand was clutched into a fist.

"Well?" asked Hakurou.

SLAP!

"You baka!Do you have any idea how much trouble I went through to find you?!I had to sleep on rocks and eat lousy food.I got attack by some crazy person!On top of that I went to places where dirty men were grabbing me in places that I don't want to say!" shouted Hono'o.She had just slapped him with the back of her right hand."Don't 'well' me!" she added.

"Are you finish?" asked Hakurou calmly as if the slap hadn't frenzied him the slightest bit.Hono'o found herself looking into his eyes.'There's something wrong with him.His eyes look so sad,' thought Hono'o.She nodded numbly.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hono'o calmly.

"I live here," answered Hakurou.

"But…you're her oniichan?The healer for the villager?The master of this household and the lands in the surrounding area?When did all this happen?" asked Hono'o.She was now filled with questions.

"Yes is the answer to all your questions," said Hakurou.

"Hakurou?That's the name you're going by?That's the name of the last leader of the Mt. Leikaku bandits…the one who our fathers looked up to.Spirit Wolf," said Hono'o.

"I couldn't come up with something fast enough, and since I've heard that name often I just said it," replied Hakurou.

"I'm confused," whispered Hono'o as she rubbed her head.Then she spotted the bandages on her arms."You were the one who put these on me?"

"I'm the healer," responded Hakurou simply.

"That's not the answer I want!Why won't you answer any of my questions?" exploded Hono'o.Talking to him was proving to be impossible.He was talking in riddles almost.

"It's been a long day, and I'm behind on my work.You're obviously tired.You should get some sleep," said Hakurou calmly.He went past her and back into the house.

"I'm not done talking to you yet!" said Hono'o loudly.

"You're not done, but I am," said Hakurou as he walked away.

Hono'o's first thought was to follow him and make him talk to her, but she quickly let that idea go.She knew that he wouldn't answer any of her questions.'Besides, damn him, he's right.I am tired,' thought Hono'o as she went off to the large room she woke up in earlier.She closed the door behind her.Hono'o remembered Pei Pei saying that the room she was in was her oniichan's.'This is his room,' thought Hono'o.She looked at how organized it was.The sword was about the only thing that wasn't kept dust free.'He hasn't used it in a while.Doesn't he have more weapons than this one sword?' thought Hono'o as she walked over to the table where the sword was.She should have recognized it, but it didn't have the luster it once had.Her father had always said that you can judge a warrior by the weapons he carries.However, Shiro no longer carried his weapons with him, nor did it look like he even practiced with it.'What happened to him?Why?' thought Hono'o as she reached out to touch the hilt of the blade.

"Don't touch my sword," said Hakurou from behind her.Hono'o fell over superdeformed in surprise.Hakurou merely went over to his desk and pulled out three scrolls, an ink pot, and his calligraphy pen."I needed these things from my desk."

"Ever heard of knocking?Do you always just enter places without saying anything?You're so quiet" stammered Hono'o with a vein throbbing in her fist.

"This is my room.I'll do what I want," answered Shiro. Hono'o looked at him, and her back was rested on the edge of the table.He left the room and quietly closed the door behind him.Hono'o was thinking about putting something in front of the door, but she knew that Shiro was too strong and would probably break down the door given the choice.'I wouldn't need to, if he wouldn't come in like that.That's freaky.I could get a bell or something for the door.A broken door would probably be my fault,' thought Hono'o.She sat down on the edge of the of bed.'Wait…this is his bed!' she thought as she leaped off it.She looked at the bed with a horrified expression, 'God only knows what kind of women who he takes into his bed!I feel dirty!' she thought.Hono'o shuddered slightly as she looked at the bed again and then at the floor.She didn't want to sleep on the floor either.Hono'o's back wouldn't be able to take it.'Well, I slept in it before.I shouldn't have a problem with this…I'm an adult.I can handle this.When we were younger we napped together…but this is different,' thought Hono'o.She bit her bottom lip as she went to the drawer that held the nightgown inside that she was wearing earlier.Hono'o looked around her and saw that there was a screen in the room.She went behind it and pulled off the dress.She slipped into the robe and pulled out the hair clip in her hair.Hono'o looked at the bed again with uncertainty.'Shiro's not here.Why am I freaking out like this? I should be fine.Uncle Kouji would have taught him better, and besides, my father would probably kill him if he tried anything,' thought Hono'o.

Hono'o pulled the edge of the blankets up a little bit.Hono'o chose to sleep close the edge of the bed.She finally fell asleep.

***

"Oniichan, I've been thinking about something," said Pei Pei as she wrote some characters as she read the scroll in front of her.

"What?" asked Hakurou.

"You're boring," answered Pei Pei.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hakurou again with a some surprise in his voice.These days it wasn't so easy to surprise him, but Pei Pei managed to do always do that.

"You're boring.That's why you can't get someone decent to marry you, Oniichan," said Pei Pei.

"Oh," said Hakurou.He really didn't know what she meant by that, but he knew that she was going to explain herself.

"I mean you don't talk about yourself.I know it's bad to brag, but you still have to sell yourself.You should say some good things about yourself.Then maybe, a girl better than those fools at the village would pay attention to you, Oniichan," said Pei Pei.

"Pei Pei, what are you trying to do?" asked Hakurou flat out.There was a smile playing on his lips.

"Well…Lei-sama is a very pretty lady," answered Pei Pei as she put her two index fingers together in a flexed them without looking at Hakurou directly.

"Is that so?" asked Hakurou.He knew what Pei Pei meant.Luckily, Hakurou had his hair to cover his ears because he could feel them turn red.He had hoped that he had outgrown that reaction, but no.He looked down at the scroll in front of him.

"Yes!" answered Pei Pei in an excited tone.She didn't like the girls from the village because they were vain and conceited.Pei Pei thought that Lei was perfect because she was kind to her.There was also another ulterior motive on Pei Pei's part: she thought that if she could get her oniichan married in the valley to someone, then maybe he would stay for sure even after Pei Pei got married herself.That was the other reason why she left them alone in the dining room.She was hoping something would happen, but nothing did.

"I have no interest in marrying anyone, Pei Pei," said Hakurou in a firm tone as he ruffled her hair and got up. 

"Where are you going, Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei as she tried to hidden her disappointment.

"To go and wake, Lady Lei," answered Hakurou.l

Pei Pei sat there not reading anything in front of her, instead she began brewing a plan to change her oniichan's mind, and find a way to keep Lady Lei with them for as long as possible.

***

Hakurou came up to the door.He was deciding whether or not he should just open the door.Hakurou remembered Hono'o saying last night that he should knock, so he knocked.He then heard a prompt thud hitting the floor.Hakurou opened the door with an eyebrow raised.Hono'o was on the floor.She had been sleeping on the edge of the bed, and Hakurou had surprised her.She fell from the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked Hakurou.

"Good morning to you, too," answered Hono'o.Her hair was loose, so her face hid the embarrassing blush in her cheeks.Her back was to Hakurou.The bandages were still on her legs, and the left sleeve of the nightgown was pulled down exposing her shoulder. "Um…" Hakurou cleared his throat.

"Um?Is that it?" asked Hono'o.

"Do you need any help up?" asked Hakurou.

"No, I can get up on my own," answered Hono'o.He recalled the other time that they had meet, so he decided that she could get up on her own.Hono'o got up and finally turned around.She pulled the nightgown to cover herself."Are you hungry?" asked Hakurou.

"No.We need to get back to Eiyou.We don't have time to waste," said Hono'o immediately.

"I should change your bandages.I'll be right back," said Hakurou suddenly as he exited the room.Hono'o stood there staring after him, "But…what about going to Eiyou?" asked Hono'o.She began to pace back and forth.Why didn't he answer any of her questions? 

Hakurou came back with a tray with bandages and salve.Shitian followed closely behind him, and went to another table in the room and set up breakfast for Hono'o.Shitian bowed to Hakurou and left the room.He set the tray on the nightstand.Hono'o had her arms folded over her breasts.Hakurou let out a sigh and gave a gesture for her to sit on the bed.She gave him a horrified look.He sighed again.

"I put those bandages on you before.I assure you, I know what I'm doing," said Hakurou.

"I don't think so," said Hono'o as she gave him a suspicious look.

"Oh, grow up," said Hakurou.

"Did you see me naked?" asked Hono'o.

"No.I didn't," answered Hakurou immediately.  
  


"I don't believe you!" spat Hono'o.

"I don't care," replied Hakurou.Hono'o shook her head furiously.He let out another sigh and looked at her. 

"Fine," said Hono'o as she sat down on the bed.Hakurou first unwind the strips on her arms.Hono'o watched him carefully.He gently prodded the cuts on her arm.Some of the cuts were healed, but still stung a little bit.Hono'o winched in pain, so Hakurou stopped.He applied some salve on the cuts with great care.The next part that needed to be checked were her legs.Hono'o bit her lip nervously as he unwind the bandages with care.He looked at the cuts rather than touch them.Hono'o shifted uncomfortably.This time Hakurou used a flat piece of clean wood (AN: looks like a tongue depressor) to apply the salve on her legs.He finished by applying fresh bandages on the cuts. 

"There.It wasn't so bad. Now, was it?" asked Hakurou.He walked to the window and opened it."Some fresh air is good for healing," he said quoting his grandfather.Hono'o got up from the bed.She walked up behind him, and looked outside.

"We should get moving before it's too late," suggested Hono'o.

"Did I say anything about going to Eiyou?" asked Hakurou with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you heard me say it?" asked Hono'o.He nodded."You don't want to come, do you?"

"No, I don't.I don't want to go back to Eiyou or Mt. Leikaku.I don't even know why I came back to Konan.I guess it's because I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," answered Hakurou.

"But, Odayaka said that—" insisted Hono'o.

"I really don't care what the Emperor said, Lei-sama," interrupted Hakurou.

"What?!" said Hono'o in a tone of disbelief.Hakurou pulled out a chair for Hono'o to sit down, and she sat down.Hakurou went to the other chair and sat down.Hono'o was about ready to eat when she noticed that there was no food in front of Hakurou."Aren't go going to eat something?" asked Hono'o.

"I already ate breakfast.In fact, I'm behind on my work," said Hakurou.

"Oh.You have a lot to do?" asked Hono'o as she ate some of the food in front of her.Hakurou nodded."I'm sorry," she said softly.She felt like she was getting in his way and felt badly about it.Hakurou noticed and shook his head.

"It's no big deal.I'll have to postpone going to the outer farms.For now, I'll go to the village," said Hakurou.

"I'd like to see the village," said Hono'o.

"You can come with Pei Pei and me when we go," said Hakurou.

"Thank you," said Hono'o.

Hono'o ate breakfast while Hakurou spent the time looking outside the window.Afterwards, they went to go find Pei Pei, so that they could leave for the village."I have to study, Oniichan.I don't need to go, do I?" asked Pei Pei.Hakurou looked at her strangely.She wanted to study?That was very strange."You should just go to the village with Lei-sama and show her around," continued Pei Pei.

"But, I need you to come with me," insisted Hakurou.

"You said that I got a lot wrong on the last test.You said that I had to study more," said Pei Pei.

"Well, maybe, I did say all that, but that doesn't mean you can't join us when we go to the village," said Hakurou.

"I'll be fine," said Pei Pei with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Very well.Have it your own way, Pei Pei.Get some studying done.We'll be right back," said Hakurou.

'He can go off to the village to show it off to her, and maybe, to show her off to the village,' thought Pei Pei with a satisfied smile on her face.She unrolled more of the scroll in front of her and studied.

***

Hono'o looked around the village with some wonder on her face.She was a city girl for the most part like her mother.The village was a lot like Eiyou, so she felt right at home.Hakurou was walking beside her without saying a word.He made for quiet company.Hono'o saw some of the village girls looking towards her direction.It made her uncomfortable, but then she realized that they were looking at Shiro.

"Who is she?" asked one of the girls to another girl.

"I don't know," answered the other girl.

"He's not getting away from her," commented another.

Their faces were fixed on Hono'o who was dressed in a different dress than the one from last night, and her hair was up a little bit.There were young men staring at her, and she shifted uncomfortably.Hakurou didn't look the slightest bit disturbed by any of the attention he seemed to be drawing.He took Hono'o's hand when she wasn't keeping up with him."Come on, Lei-sama," said Hakurou gently.

"Okay, okay.I'm coming.Let me go," said Hono'o who had a furious blush on her face.

"Just keep up," said Hakurou.

There were people who greeted him on the street.They addressed him formally and called him "Milord."They bowed to him respectfully.They complimented him on how beautiful his companion was.Hono'o found herself turning red from all the compliments.Hakurou acted like this was all nothing.Hono'o knew why people liked him even if he was cold, it was because of his underlining kindness.When he was talking to someone, it was as if there was no else who was more important than him or her.No man would come near Hono'o because Hakurou was with her, and she could tell there was something about him that made it so that no one wanted to upset him.They continued until Hakurou's business was done and returned to the Su estate.

***  
  


Kenren, the manager of the Su Estate, was working around the house.He ran things for Hakurou.Kenren had been around for almost twenty years.He had been hired by Lord Su as an assistant and stayed on to help Hakurou after Lord Su died.He had get respect for Lord Hakurou just as he had for Lord Su.His loyalty to both men was absolute.Kenren knew that there was something special about Lord Hakurou, but he didn't what exactly, and further more it wasn't any of his business to pry into Lord Hakurou's private affairs. 

Hono'o wanted to ask him about Lord Hakurou.The elderly man smiled at her."Lord Hakurou?You wish to ask about him, Lady Kuo?" asked Kenren.

"Yes.I wanted to know why he was here and how did he get such as a position," said Hono'o.

"Milord is very different from everyone in this valley, my Lady," said Kenren respectfully.The old man seemed to have sensed that the two of them were from the same background almost.

"I noticed," said Hono'o.

"Lord Hakurou helped Lord Su in the village one day when he was just passing by.It was like fate.He helped Lord Su until he died," said Kenren

"Lord Su, died?" asked Hono'o furrowing her brow slightly.

"Lord Hakurou was chosen as Lord Su's successor because he had no sons.When Lady Pei Pei marries, Lord Hakurou plans to depart from this estate," continued Kenren.

"Lord Hakurou.Everyone calls him that," said Hono'o quietly.She now understood what Shiro's responsibilities were.He had to stay.Everyone respected and needed him.

"I knew that he was something special, my Lady.He has a regal bearing about him.A silent, subtle, and profound power about him that I cannot quite identify," said Kenren with a great amount of respect in his voice.

"His paternal grandfather was a Lord of a region near Mt. Leikaku," said Hono'o referring to Shiro's true grandfather Lord Wei, and not the doctor, Rufui.Lord Wei was a cruel, heartless man, and Hono'o didn't give any further information.

"Ah.That explains everything.Tell me, Lady Kou, how do you know him?That is if I'm not prying, my Lady," said Kenren.

"Our fathers are best friends," answered Hono'o with a smile.

"Is that so?" said Kenren as a blank statement.Hono'o smiled some more because now she had a better understanding of Shiro.

***

Hakurou was in one of the other rooms of the house.He had to stay there for the time being.Hono'o was still in his room.It was late for it was past midnight.He had been working long into the night.'Do I have to go back to Eiyou?' thought Hakurou.He hated for saying no to Hono'o.He wished he could honor any one of her requests, but he knew that he couldn't.

He took off his outer robe.He took a deep breath and took off the light shirt that he had on.There was a strip of black cotton that was wrapped around his waist.This was to insure that no one would see his kanji in case it would glow.He took of the strip, and he noticed that his kanji was glowing.Hakurou covered it with his hand.He took a deep breath and decided it was time for bed.He pulled back the sheets and blew the light out.He looked at the constellations in his room.He could see the Hydra in the sky.That was his constellation along with Hono'o's and Odayaka.In the past, it belonged to Hotohori, Nuriko, and Chiriko."Lei," he said softly as he closed his eyes.

***

Pei Pei was happy with the events of the day.She really liked Lei.She thought that she was beautiful, graceful, and elegant.Pei Pei never knew her mother, and she had always wanted a sister.'If Lei-sama marries my oniichan, then I would have an older sister,' thought Pei Pei.She was in her room.She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Hono'o was in Hakurou's room. She had to think about how the day was spent with him.She remembered that she had to reach Odayaka, but the mirror that was supposed to be used was gone when the horse took off.Hono'o bit her lip, and hoped that Odayaka was covering for her because her father didn't know that she wasn't with Shitsu.'Well, Shitsu's not going to find Shiro.I already did.What's left of him anyway.I don't know what happened to him.I wish I knew.I don't think anyone knows what happened to him.It's all a mystery,' thought Hono'o as she closed her eyes trying to get some sleep.

***

Odayaka was on the roof of the palace avoiding Tasuki again.He was starting to get suspicious about not hearing from Hono'o in the past few days.Odayaka was getting worried himself.What if something had happened to her?Where was she?Shitsu had reported back to Odayaka saying that she had found some information about Shiro, but it was mostly background information, and there was nothing about his whereabouts.Apparently, he never went back to the same place twice.Shitsu also said that she hadn't heard from Hono'o either and hoped that she hadn't done anything stupid.

"What are you doing up here, no da?" asked a voice from behind him who had just teleported on the roof.It was midmorning now.

"I'm avoiding Lord Tasuki, Chichiri-sensei," answered Odayaka.

"Hmm, no da.I don't think that he's happy about that, no da.He thinks you're hiding something from him, no da," said Chichiri.

"Yes, I am.I know something," said Odayaka.He swore that he wouldn't tell Hono'o's father about her plan to separate from Shitsu, but she didn't say anything about Chichiri.

"Is it something that will make Tasuki blow his top, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"That's a relative term, Sensei.He's always close to blowing his top," answered Odayaka with a smile.

"It has something to do with Hono'o, no da," stated Chichiri.

"Yes, she isn't with Shitsu," said Odayaka.It wasn't going to be any use to play around with Chichiri because he would find out sooner or later.

"I see, no da.So, that's why you've wisely avoided him, no da?" said Chichiri after much silence.Chichiri was official Lei's godfather.He was now worried about her, and he took off his outer mask to reveal his scar.Now, Odayaka knew that Chichiri was serious.

"She said that she would be fine.I thought that she would be.She hasn't contacted me or Shitsu in the past few days.I knew I should have gone with them.Shitsu hasn't been able to reach her either.I'm going to contact Mariko soon, and ask her if she knows anything," said Odayaka finishing with a deep breath.

"Tasuki is not going to be happy when hears about this, no da.You should have told me sooner, no da," said Chichiri with a frown.Odayaka felt like he was younger again.

"I am sorry, Chichiri-sensei, but I thought you would have told Lord Tasuki for sure," said Odayaka.

"You should have told me so that I would be warned ahead of time. Do you think I want to see Tasuki explode for the hundredth time or more?If he does, and he will I want to be out of the way for this one, no da," said Chichiri with a sweatdrop.

"I see.Is there any way for me to avoid this impending explosion?" asked Odayaka with a smile.

"Considering this is about Lei, I don't think all of Eiyou or Konan can avoid Tasuki exploding, no da," said Chichiri.

***

Hakurou woke up early before dawn.He wasn't getting much sleep ever since he had left home.Some of the temples he had trained in required long vigils, so his body had learned how to survive without much sleep.There was a lot of demands for during his training.In some temples he had to feast for days and mediate for hours.Each temple also require abstinence from alcohol as a result Hakurou never acquired a test for sake like his father and Tasuki.He preferred tea for calming himself and maintaining his health.He had to take vows of celibacy for each temple he had trained in.The reason why he had to keep taking the vows over and over again was because he would travel between training arenas to temples.This resulted in Shiro having absolutely no experience with women.Shiro was very rude to Hono'o when he met her for the summoning of Suzaku as a result.He really didn't know how to handle himself when it came to Hono'o.He was now getting dressed.Shitian had made sure that he had clean clothes, and Renbiao put them in the room for him.Hakurou took the strip of cotton to put that on first.Next was his light shirt, and finally his coat.It was a little nippy that morning, so he put on his cloak.He had decided to go off for a morning walk before everyone else was really moving about the household.

Hakurou walked along the area that was near a cliff.It was windy, and his hair was whipping in the wind.He turned around suddenly because he heard something behind him."Deng Jilun," he said softly at the figure that was standing before him.

"You're as cold as ever, Wei Kuairong.Or do you prefer Shiro?Or Hakurou?" asked Jilun with a smile playing on her lips.Hakurou's temper began to boil when he saw her.Suddenly everything made sense.

"You're the one who attacked Lei," said Hakurou, "I recognized the attack from that temple.Why?"

"She's a Suzaku seishi.She'll disrupt our plans," said Jilun.

"What plans?" asked Hakurou.

"What does it matter?You don't seem to care either way," answered Jilun.

"It matters because you hurt Lei," said Hakurou there was now blatant anger in his voice.His hazel-green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I see now.I knew it.I saw you when you came to help her.The way you held her in your arms.Such care, more care than what was needed.She's the one," said Jilun with look of realization on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" demanded Hakurou.

"You can't lie anymore.She's the one.I've seen her.I've fought her.Twice.She's the one you've been fighting for.Do you think she'll accept you for doing the things you have done in her name?Get real.She's pure, and you're tainted with the blood of the men you've killed.She will never accept you because of the things you have done.It doesn't matter whatever good you have done now.It won't make a difference. She's not like you or me.We're the same.We're warriors.We do what we have to do to survive.I still love you," said Jilun.Her features had soften during the last part of what she had said.Hakurou looked at her with anger burning in his eyes.

"You've never understood me.You and I are nothing alike," said Hakurou in a cold voice.

"She will never love you.Not after the things you've done.And you know it," said Jilun, "Why not just come with me now?"She said with a seductive smile on her face.She walked up to him and traced her finger along his chin.Hakurou caught her wrist and stopped her.Jilun leaned forward and gave a deep kiss on the lips.Hakurou stepped away from her and turned around.He walked away without a word.

"She won't love you.You maybe happy with your one-sided love, but don't think for a moment she'll ever forgive you for everything you've done.I remember hearing about that match in Sailo, which one was it?It doesn't matter.You ripped out a man's spine without a moment's hesitation.In a temple in Konan, you pressed pressure points on a man whose oxygen supply was cut…you let him let him suffocate to death…" started Jilun.She continued as Hakurou walked away from her clutching his side.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Miaka: What an awful thing to say to him!

Tamahome: But, it's all true!

Nuriko: She's cruel.A real bitch…

Hotohori: What kind of love is that?To say that she loves him, and then hurt him.

Mitsukake: It is cold and utterly heartless.

Chiriko: What does she really want?

Miaka: One thing is certain.Shiro loves Hono'o very much.

Tamahome: He didn't say it.I really don't know about that.

Nuriko: Ghost is right.It's hard to really tell.Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't.

Tamahome: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!

Nuriko: Your son isn't as sensitive as you.He's calmer.Just like his mother.

Miaka: Aw.Thanks, Nuriko.Ryu is so cute.

Tamahome: WHY AREN'T YOU SIDING WITH ME, MIAKA?!

Miaka: Ryu's my flesh and blood.It took me seven hours to give birth to him and ten hours for Mariko.You were there.

Tamahome: Don't remind me!You were yelling at me.I was hoping to forget this when I was dead.Don't remind me.

Tamahome is superdeformed shaking his head and covering his ears.^_^


	8. We Hurt the Ones We Love

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Shiro Den: Gaiden One

Chapter Seven: We Hurt the Ones We Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi.I own the story and all the new characters.

Author's Note: Everyone like Jilun?Yeah, she's cruel.She's heartless and is totally in love with Shiro.Who can blame her?He looks like his father, Kouji.Does anyone think it's depressing?Is she right about Shiro?I've been reading William Shakespeare's _Hamlet_.Someone's bound to notice.Also, to get into the sad mood, I'm listening to Sarah McLachlan…sniffle.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*Flashback*~

Kuairong was twelve years old when he had overheard an interesting conversation that all the adults were having.Present for this conversation were his parents, Tasuki, Ling, and Chichiri.They were talking about the children in general.Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo already got themselves into trouble and were being punished.Tasuki ordered them to chop enough firewood for the entire Mt. Leikaku stronghold.Kuairong supposed to be playing with Lei and Kanghui.He left them for the time being.Lei and Kanghui were told not to go directly into the stronghold by Tasuki and Kouji.They were worried about any advances the old, hentai Eiken would do with Lei.He had a thing for little girls, Lolita complex.Lei was a prime target, and Kuairong was told to keep an eye on her especially, but he was more interested in what the adults were talking about behind closed doors.

"Those boys better finish getting all that firewood for the stronghold by sunset.Or there'll be Hell to pay!" exclaimed Tasuki.

"Tasuki, my love, calm down.I'm sure the boys will finish in time.I think that there should have been better supervision for the boys," said Ling.

"But, Lei, Kuairong, and Kanghui don't need any!I swear I don't know what's wrong with Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo," said Tasuki as he shook his head.

"Could it be that they're **_your_** sons, no da?" asked Chichiri while in superdeformed mode.There came a suppressed chuckle from Kouji.Shumi pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh out loud.Ling looked at her husband directly with a raised eyebrow.

"ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT THAT THE BOYS UNHOOKED ALL THE CARRIAGES FROM ALL THE HORSES IN THE VILLAGE?!" exploded Tasuki.The boys had unhooked all the horses from all the carriages in the village that their father was from.As a result there was a stampede of horses running through the village.Tiaowo was foolish enough to unhook the horses from his parents' carriage.

"Let's move on shall we?Shumi, Kuairong and Kanghui have grown so much from the last time we saw them," said Ling.

"Yes.Kuairong is showing interest in learning how to use swords and ride swords.Kanghui has interests in becoming a healer like their grandfather and mother," said Kouji proudly.

"Father has been saying that Kuairong is showing absolutely no interest as a healer.He's not paying attention at all," said Shumi with a worried tone.Kuairong at the door blushed slightly at this comment.It wasn't that he wasn't paying attention, it was that he didn't like the content.It was all so boring.

"Don't worry about him, Shumi.I'm sure he's going to be just fine," said Tasuki.

"How's the Emperor, Chichiri?" asked Kouji. 

"His lessons are coming along fine, no da.He's really advance for his age, no da.Hotohori would be proud of him, no da," said Chichiri with a certain about of pride.

"Lei is getting so much more pretty now," said Shumi with a bright smile.She didn't have a daughter of her own, so she enjoyed watching Lei grow up.

"What do you mean that she's pretty now?" asked Tasuki suspiciously.

"I think she means that she's less cute and more mature in her beauty, my love," clarified Ling.

"Some day, she'll have a lot of suitors after her," predicted Kouji.

"Over my dead body!" exclaimed Tasuki as he went superdeformed.

"Then, we'll just have to kill you when that time comes.I love you, but you leave me no choice," said Ling with a smirk on her face. 

"We'll help, Ling, no da," said Chichiri while Kouji nodded in agreement.They had huge grins on their faces.

"NO!I don't give a f**king damn if she's all grown up!" said Tasuki.

"Come, come.I'm sure we can comprises this," said Shumi with a sweatdrop.

"Tasuki, what if Lei falls in love with someone?And what if this someone loves her just as much?" asked Ling seriously.

"Aw, man.I don't like the sound of this at all.She's just a little girl," griped Tasuki.

"She's not going to be a little girl forever.For you maybe, but not to her.Come on now, my love," said Ling as she smiled tenderly at Tasuki.

"It won't be for a long time.She's only eleven.All right.I'll let her get married and leave me on the condition that the person who loves her proves that he's worthy of her," said Tasuki with a resigned sigh admitting an inevitable defeat.

Kuairong listened throughout the last part of the conversation very well."If he's worthy of her?!" he whispered loudly.'What would it take to get Tasuki's approval of me?What would I have to do?Something that will make me strong,' he thought frantically.He had to get in while the going was good.He had to impress Tasuki with how great he was.Lei had grown up to have a very sweet nature that made Kuairong very happy inside.Lei was impressed when he showed her what he could do with his wooden swords.He liked the way that she smiled at him.It made his heart pound in his ears.She was growing up to be a very beautiful woman like her mother.She already carried herself with Ling grace and elegance.Kuairong thought it was strange that she would even play with him.She was a high born girl to a very rich and well-known family on her mother's side, and her father was a Suzaku seishi.Kuairong thought about his background.His mother natural father was a horrible man who was a lord who was feared for his cruelty.His adoptive grandfather was a kind and humble healer.Kuairong never learned anything about his paternal grandparents because they had died long before he was born.His father was head of the Mt. Leikaku bandits.Kuairong's heart sank as he thought about his background compared to Lei's.The girl had breeding on her side.Kuairong looked like he was going to have to work for everything.That was all right.He was used to that idea.He was going to work hard to make himself worthy of her.

~*End of Flashback*~

'Make myself worthy of her,' thought Hakurou as he walked back to the main house on the Su estate.Jilun was right.In his efforts to make himself worthy of her, he had tried so hard that he forgot his goal and tarnished himself with the blood of others.He could hardly live with himself.The true manifestation of his powers as a seishi came during the restoration of the gods.His ability to absorb knowledge was through one of the powers that he had much like his counterpart, Chiriko.He had the ability to read all of his opponents and see their weak points light up on their bodies.He could see visions if he got objects into his hands.He had the ability to feel the pain of others while touching them whether it was physical or something else.That was why he could do his work as he healer so well.The only reason why he was the best warrior in the world was because he had learned a lot of different techniques.The reason why he couldn't function for days when he killed someone was because he could feel the physically pain go through his body.It was real pain.His powers made him feel weak, and he felt that one day he would go insane because of them.He was careful not to let anyone get close to him.Anyone.That would have to include Hono'o.He hated himself for hurting her.Hakurou wanted her out of the Su estate so that he could stop hurting her.She wanted him to come back with her to Eiyou, but he didn't want to face anyone else.It was hard enough with Lei.

He didn't want to face the other seishi and Mariko.Mariko had a lot of faith in him considering.Hakurou never thought himself worthy of being her seishi.He didn't want to be a seishi in the first place.His powers were a curse waiting to happen as far as he was concerned.He had no idea why he was chosen to be a seishi at all.Taiitsukun and Suzaku must have been out of their minds when they chose him.He wasn't of any use to the summoning.He was just a lost soul wandering around the world half alive.Wei Kuairong had worked hard for a dream he would never see come true.

***

Shitsu didn't have much luck locating Shiro, but she took it very calmly.She thought that Sailo was hot and dry compared to Konan. She had gone to various temples and fight schools to inquire about Shiro's whereabouts, but they were all dead ends.Her ears were bombarded with stories of Shiro's accomplishments.It seemed liked everyone who had encountered Shiro liked him.

"This is where Shiro had his first match," said Shitsu as she surveyed the fighting arena in front of her, which was located near the border of Hokkan.

"Yes, it was a marvelous match," said the owner of the arena as he rubbed his palms together.His eyes were large with delight.'He's sadistic.He likes watching people get hurt,' thought Shitsu.

"Did you know that he was a Suzaku seishi?" inquired Shitsu as she rubbed her chin with an eyebrow raised because she had found out that most people in the fight arenas didn't know that piece of information.

"WHAT?!" shrieked the man in surprise.

Shitsu merely nodded as the little man fell over superdeformed in surprise."Is this the prize for the fight?" she asked referring to the glass case which held a necklace with a large ruby stone in it.There were guards to protect it.

"Um…yes," muttered the little man because he realized that the person who was questioning him was also a seishi. 

"It's beautiful," commented Shitsu.

"The prize has a different stone for each year," said man carelessly.

"What stone was in the necklace the year that Shiro had won?" asked Shitsu as she traced her left index finger along her chin.

"Um…it's hard to remember.But, I think it was amber.I don't have the records from the jeweler who made it that year.It was amber," said the man who's eyes light up because he was actually able to remember something.

"Thank you," said Shitsu as she walked away from the arena satisfied with the information that she had heard.

***

Hono'o was wiggling her toes in the water.She had to ponder about many things.She really wanted to scream out loud her frustrations, but it wouldn't have done her any good.Shiro wouldn't react at all.Hono'o thought that he was numb, cold, stoic, and distant.Hono'o kept her ear opened to anything the villagers said about him.She wanted anything that could help her convince him to come with her back to Eiyou.Hono'o had heard a lot of praise about Shiro, but most thought that he was very strange.Some of the villager noticed that Shiro was a solitary being.A lone wolf. Yes, he was a member of the Suzaku Seven, but he didn't stay or maintained contact with the rest of them.He was the quintessential lone wolf.Hono'o was getting impatient with him because this was a waste of time.She was supposed to confirm whether or not there was an army near the border of Konan and Kutou.

Hakurou was thinking of what Jilun had said, "She will never accept you because of the things you have done.It doesn't matter whatever good you have done now."Hakurou had to get Hono'o to leave the Su Estate even if that meant hurting her.He placed his hand on his side where his kanji was.He saw her dangling her legs in the pond.He smiled slightly because he remembered her fear of water.She looked like the very image of innocence because she looked like a child who was timid about the water."Hono'o," he said softly trying not to surprise her.Hono'o looked slightly startled, but nothing more.

"Why don't you just go back to Eiyou?Where you belong," said Hakurou.

"I can't.I have to take you with me, and I have to check the border," said Hono'o shaking her head.

"I already said that I wasn't going back with you," said Hakuarou.His tone was even colder than usual.

"I don't understand.Why can you help everyone, but me?" asked Hono'o as the flicker in her amber eyes dimmed.

"You will never understand me, Lei," snapped Hakarou harshly.

"Then make me understand.What the Hell happened to you?What happened that made you into a coward?" asked Hono'o in a single breath.She suddenly realized what she had just said, and quickly added: "I'm sorry.I'm so sorry.I didn't mean the last part.I'm sorry."

Hakurou looked at her blankly."It's alright.You're right I am a coward," he whispered.Hono'o saw a flicker of pain in his pain eyes for a moment that had gone almost immediately.She bit her lip.

"You're not even fighting back," whispered Hono'o desperately.Hono'o would have preferred to be called "Doll Face" over any of this.

"I have spent a long time fighting, Hono'o," said Hakurou, "I am tired."

"There things that you've got to fight for no matter what," said Hono'o seriously.

"What an ideal world you live in.You are a naïve fool who looks at the world through the eyes of a child.You should grow up," responded Hakurou coldly and bitterly.

"I would rather be a child if that means growing up into someone like you," whispered back Hono'o.The spark in her eyes disappeared as she bit her bottom lip.Hakurou suppressed a sigh because he had to finish her off.If she thought he was a cold-hearted bastard, she was right.He turned his back to leave her, so he would have to see her face.

"Well, here's an important lesson for you, Lei-sama: get use to disappointment.Life's full of it.You've always had someone to back you up, and you've never failed before in your life.Consider this your first real failure: I'm not going anywhere with you," spat Hakurou bitterly.He had turned halfway through his lesson.Hono'o had reached up to smack him, but he caught her hand using his quick reflexes.Hakurou grabbed her other wrist and held both until Hono'o winced in pain.

"I let you do that once.Don't do that again," he said in a dangerously low voice.He let go of her wrists.Hono'o rubbed both of them."You bruise easily," he commented as he turned his back again.Hakurou felt something suddenly on his shoulder.Hono'o's forehead was pressed up on it from behind him.Tears came down her cheeks as her body shuddered slightly from the sobbing.There was a flicker of pain that went through his body for a moment.He stepped forward so that she was no longer touching him.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered without turning around because Hakurou hated to see her cry.

"Because you can't cry for yourself. Someone has to for you," said Hono'o simply as she kept on crying.

"Don't cry for me.I am beyond tears, Lei-sama.No one should cry for me.Don't waste your tears or time.I am sure no one has.Anyone who has is foolish.Get used to disappointment.God knows I have," whispered Hakurou as he walked away from her without looking back.

"Why?What happened?" whispered Hono'o as she sank down to her knees sobbing.

***

Kanghui wondered if the Suzaku seishi would be able to find his wayward brother.He was bitter towards his irresponsible elder brother.Kanghui knew that Kuairong was good at hurting people because he was selfish.He always had to do things his way.Kuairong didn't care who he had hurt.Kanghui had to watch his parents worry about Kuairong.Kanghui knew that his parents weren't exactly married when Kuairong was conceived.Shumi was fully prepared to have him on her own with Ruifu's help.In a way, Kanghui wouldn't have existed without Kuairong.If Shumi wasn't pregnant with him, she wouldn't have come back to Mt. Leikaku with Kouji at all.Kouji knew it, and considered his first son a true miracle.Shumi had a tighter grip on her younger son since her eldest had left. She wasn't about to lose her baby.

'I've got to find him and bring him back,' thought Kanghui.It didn't matter how he felt about his brother.He was going to bring Kuairong home or find out the truth about him.

***

"Shiro and I decided to have a match.I really didn't know what to expect.I heard all the rumors about him.You what people say about rumors: about half of them aren't true.Rumor has it that Shiro is the greatest fighter out of Konan since Tamahome.I know one thing for certain.It's true.Shiro is the best fighter in the world.I got a taste of it myself.We decided to have our match at sundown, but we fought throughout the night.I mean the whole night.It was a thrill because I've never seen anyone with that kind of stamina.Finally, at dawn, Shiro had disarmed me.He was above me, and the look on his face told me that he was going to kill me.There was that gleam in his eyes.I've seen it myself in the eyes of countless men.His sword was in his hands.Then the blade came down upon me.I thought that I was a goner for sure, but when I opened my eyes his sword was buried into the ground.The sword was so deep into the ground that it stood up on its own.The blade had come down next to my left ear.Any closer and I wouldn't have a left ear," finished off Kokoro.

"You mean he came close to killing you, but stopped?" asked Shitsu.She had ran right into him.Kokoro was close to Sailo to meet his fellow Genbu seishi, Tetsu.Shitsu had inquired about Shiro's whereabouts.After hearing his story, she was frowning because she realized that there was a drastic change in Shiro's behavior that she hadn't anticipated it.It was going to be harder to find him.If not impossible."How long ago was your match, Kokoro?" she asked.

"Almost a year," answered the former assassin promptly.

"Did he do anything after the match?" asked Shitsu.

"That's the strange thing.He didn't say a word; he just walked away.He left his sword behind without looking back," replied Kokoro.

Shitsu frowned.This was all so strange.

***

Hakurou would have his worst moments during the evenings.He was pacing in the guest room he was currently staying in.He wanted to kick himself for hurting Hono'o's feelings, but it was only for her own good.He knew very well that he had killed her spirit.Hono'o had gone out of her way to avoid him, and during dinner she had avoid his gaze altogether.She kept her eyes low and was quiet throughout the dinner.

Hakurou let himself fall into the bed and sighed.He hated the nighttime because it was a quiet time to think, reflect, and being alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Hono'o was still in Shiro's room trying to fall asleep.She shifted uncomfortably and got up from the bed.Hono'o realized that she didn't know who Shiro was, and maybe she never knew him at all.Looking around the room, she mentally complied a list of what she thought she knew about him.'He's kind, compassionat, intelligent, cool, brooding…,' thought Hono'o.She assumed that he thought of her as some sort of pesky younger sister.When she was younger, Shiro would often have to watch over her and his younger brother.'So much for being friends,' she thought with a sigh.Hono'o looked at his writing desk and opened one of the drawers.There was nothing in there, but a piece of red velvet cloth.'What's this?' thought Hono'o as she took out the cloth.It was folded in a meticulous manner.She carefully unfolded it taking care to remember how to fold it back up again, and she found a beautiful necklace.Hono'o gently picked up the necklace by its delicate golden chain letting the necklace spin in the air.The amber pendant was like a drop of honey suspended in the air.The moonlight touched the amber making it sprinkle."It's beautiful," whispered Hono'o as her amber eyes widened with appraisal.She never really wore any kind of jewelry. Why would Shiro have something like that?Hono'o put the necklace back exactly as she found it and sighed.'It's probably for someone he really cares about,' she thought deciding that it was time for bed.Her last thought as she surrendered to slumber was, "What disappointed you enough to make you lose your faith, Shiro?'

***

_Hakurou was walking along the path in a forest in some unknown part of Konan.Suddenly, three men came out of no where.They demanded money from him, but Hakurou didn't wait for them to speak.With a quick flash of the two swords in his hands, they laid in the ground in a bloody mess.There was a look of surprise in their opened eyes, coming out of their mouths was blood.They never had a chance.Hakurou wasn't touched at all by the men, but it was worse.There were jolts of pain in the places where he had given the men their fatal wounds.He staggered and dropped the swords in his hands.There was blood everywhere…._

Hakurou woke up from his nightmare, which was actually a memory.He had lots of memories like that.His breathing was quickly with his heart pounding.He slept without a shirt on, but kept the black cloth around his body.His kanji was glowing through it.There was a sheen of cold sweat on his body."Stop it," he commanded his kanji because the damn thing was still glowing, and he couldn't get it to stop.Standing up he staggered towards the mirror in the room.Hakurou peeled off the black cloth.The Castle kanji was stubbornly bright.Hakurou touched his side covering his kanji with his right hand, and he studied his reflection in the mirror."STOP IT!" he shouted more loudly as his hands rolled into fists.Not knowing what came over him, smashing the mirror with his bare hands until there was no glass left, and his hands were bleeding from cuts.He sank to the floor after that with his kanji still glowing on his side.

***

Hono'o woke up to the next morning to the sunlight beaming into the room on her face.Hono'o got up stretching her body and yawning at the same time.There came a soft knock at the door."Come in," said Hono'o without thinking.

"Good morning, Lei-sama," greeted Shiro in a monotone voice.

"Um…good morning, Hakurou-san," said Hono'o softly quietly as she looked away from him.

"I've come to check your cuts," said Hakurou.Hono'o nodded and obediently complied.Hakurou took out a pair of scissor to cut the bandages on her arms.She immediately noticed the fresh bandages on his hands.He said nothing as he cut all rest of the bandages."You're fine now," he said softly.

"I'm not going back if you think that's going to work," said Hono'o adamantly.Hakurou looked at her blankly."Have it your way.I don't care either way," he said as he left the room.Hono'o wanted to know about the bandages, but he didn't stay long enough to talk about it.

Meanwhile, Hakurou was going to one of the larger studies to meet with Kenren and one the other wealthy merchants of the area, Wang.When he entered the room, both the men stood up in attention.Wang was a plump, elderly man who ran a trading post in the village.He had traveled all over Konan to gather some of the finest goods for sale in the village.

"Good day to you, Lord Hakurou," said Wang as he bowed slightly.Hakurou nodded."I am here today to discuss a problem that I saw on the way back to our valley."

"What business is it of mine?" asked Hakurou in a husky, tired voice.

"There was an army moving towards here.It was massive, Milord," reported Wang.Hakurou's eyes widened in surprise.Hono'o was right about the army."I don't know if they will come to this valley.The valley is well hidden, but there is no guarantee of our safety.We should report this to the Emperor," said Wang frantically.Hakurou closed his eyes in deep thought.

"There is a Suzaku seishi here," said Hakurou softly.Wang's eyes widened as well Kenren's. 

"Lei-sama?" asked Kenren.He thought there was something strange about the young woman who was staying with them.

"Yes, she is," answered Hakurou without looking at either of them.

"If that is so, then terror will come to this valley and the village!She is a bad omen, Milord.We should get her out of this valley!We can get rid of her!" burst out Wang in a near panic. Before he could say more, he was stopped by a hand around his throat, which had come with such incredible speed, he never saw it coming.There was a deep intensity in Hakurou's eyes that burned with anger.Wang's eyes widened in fear.Kenren took a step back.

Hakurou tightening his grip on Wang's throat whispered in a dangerously low voice, "Harm one hair on her head, and I'll kill you."Hakurou released his grip, and Wang fell on the floor in a heap coughing and breathing deeply.

"I—I am sorry, Milord.Forgive my transgression, Milord," stammered Wang as he placed his hand on his own throat.Hakurou looked away from both men.Wang shook with fear as he looked at Hakurou.

"Get out of my sight.I'll take care of the problem myself, Wang," ordered Hakurou who had returned to his monotone voice.Wang left the room quickly.Kenren looked at his lord strangely.Lord Hakurou was a true enigma. There was something about Lei-sama that was making Lord Hakurou act strangely.He didn't say anything because he was in a state of shock.He had never seen Hakurou lose his temper before; his threat towards Wang confirmed Kenren's suspicion about Hakurou having a dangerous temper.

"May I order some tea for you, Milord?" asked Kenren after much silence. 

"Yes," said Hakurou in a soft voice without looking at Kenren.Kenren left the room with much need relief.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Tamahome: That was pretty scary at the end.That reminds me of when Hotohori threatened me.

Hotohori: I thought that was very romantic of Shiro.

Tamahome: Figures. 

Miaka: I didn't think it was very nice of him to clutch Hono'o wrists like that.

Tamahome: Romantic?You've got to be kidding me!

Nuriko (with large sad eyes): That was so romantic!HE LOVES HER SO MUCH!IT'S SO TRAGIC!WHAT HAPPENED!I WISH THEY WOULD BE HAPPY!

Chiriko: I wonder what Tasuki will say about this…

Tamahome: Heaven help all of Konan when he finds out about this.This is the first time that I've ever sympathize with him.Ever since Mariko and Odayaka got engaged.WHY?OH, WHY?!

Mitsukake: Tamahome's off again.

Everyone else sighs.Tamahome is superdeformed running around.


	9. Things that are Remembered

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Eight: Things That Are Remembered

Disclaimer: Yuu Watase is the original creator and owner of the original characters.I'm just borrowing the ideas and characters.I own the new characters.Don't sue me.I have no money.:P

Author's Note: Fanfiction.net is making it harder and harder to work in HTML.It's the thing that annoys me the most.Here's yet another flashback.Shiro's past is very twisted in case no one noticed.^_^More seishi make a cameo appearance.By the way, sorry about the lack of updates.I've got summer school.Damn, organic chemistry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~*~Flashback~*~

One Year Ago 

Shiro was traveling around Kutou, the Eastern Empire, when he came upon a quiet village.It had been almost a month since he defeated Kokoro in their match.Shiro only had one sword left, his horse, and he had been helping people in Kutou who had required medical attention.He found that the old lessons that his grandfather had tried to teach him had come flooding back, and he knew more than he had expected.Kutou was in restoration, rebuilding the Empire so that it would be stable.

'There's something strange in the air.It's too quiet here.I can smell blood...lots of it,' he thought as he dismounted from his horse.He walked closer to the village, his eyes widening in horror as his eyes fell on the dead bodies of men, women, and children.The smell of rancid flesh came to his nose, and Shiro swallowed back the vomit that had risen in his throat from his stomach.The bodies were fresh, but starting to decay.There were flies and other insects gathering and feasting on the bodies, especially around the open wounds in the bodies.Shiro had increasing difficulty suppressing the vomit that was rising up his throat.Using a shovel and a pick, he buried about fifty bodies.He worked tirelessly until dawn and fell tired from exhaustion afterwards.There were calluses that would fade away over time, but he was more concerned about the smell on his hands.They reeked of blood and death, and furthermore, there were flashes of pain that went through him when he touched the dead bodies.The pains of the last moments of the villagers before they had been slaughtered.Looking around the village he found that very little had been taken, and that the villagers had attempted to fight back, but failed.Shiro cleaned himself up in a nearby stream, thinking at the same time, 'I'll never get the smell of death away from me.'

Shiro moved forward after that.He tried to forget everything he had seen.He would ride on his horse and close his eyes at the same time.The sound of running footsteps came towards him."HELP ME!" screamed a young boy with a bloody cut on his left arm, any deeper and bone would have been exposed to open air.Shiro quickly dismounted, and he came to the boy's aid.While helping him, Shiro found out that there was another village that the boy had come running from.The boy was instructed to go to a neighboring village and bring back some help.A warlord was laying waste to the countryside and killing everyone who dared to resist him.Shiro felt the anger rise in him like lava coming out of a volcano inside him.Shiro told the boy to go to the village, but to inform them to prepare themselves. He remounted his horse after he made sure that the boy would find his way and raced forward to find the warlord.

Shiro was hot on the trail of the warlord for the next fortnight, following clues and hearing stories by some lucky survivors.'I'm not even a Seiryuu seishi, and I'm here finding a killer,' he mused as he closed in on the warlord.He found an army marching away from a village.The warlord stuck out because he was dressed in black cloak that covered him.On his face he wore an iron mask that he over his mouth.The cloak's hood obscured his face and he rode the largest stallion.The men were following a second in command's orders while he stood there and watched.

Shiro looked at the cloaked figure carefully and tried to read him.The warlord turned just in time to see Shiro leave the scene, and he grinned to himself.Was it a scout for the Seiryuu?The warlord knew that the Seiryuu seishi were hot on his trail, and he was careful.Perhaps it was a Seiryuu."I'll catch up with you," said the warlord to his second.

"Yes, sir," nodded the second as he gave the signal for the other men to move out.The army moved ahead, and the warlord walked away from his stallion to pursue the interloper on foot.Shiro realized by the sound of the men moving out quickly that he had been spotted.'No matter.I have to face this guy anyway,' he thought as he prepared himself to fight the cloaked figure.

"Ah, it seems you've been following us," said the cloak figure, he was smiling, but the iron mask hid his smile.

"Yes," answered Shiro as he drew his sword with his right hand.He didn't feel like playing around with this guy with his left hand, although it would provide more of a challenge.The man didn't deserve any games or mercy from Shiro as far as he was concerned.

"I suppose you want to fight me.Are you a Seiryuu?" asked the man.

"No," answered Shiro as he charged him.The man blocked Shiro's blade with amazing speed with his right foreman.Shiro pulled back as he watched the cloak slip off because he had sliced it.The cloak revealed a black iron claw.The claw was massive covering his forearm up to the elbow.There were four claws altogether that were thick blades, the blades tapered down to sharp, precise points that hooked inward, each claw fitting over each of his knuckles.Perfect for slicing through flesh and with the added tiny hooks that could hook into internal organ to rip them out.Shiro pulled back when he realized what kind of weapon the warlord had.It explained all the injuries he had seen.Like something a wildcat would do.

"Afraid or wise?" inquired the man as he leaped forward.Shiro blocked him with his sword.The steel clashed with the iron creating sparks that flew to the ground.Shiro attacked him again only to be blocked.The iron claws scratched Shiro's left cheek, but he didn't even feel it.Shiro struck the man with his sword, but just cut his left arm.The warlord winced in pain as he grabbed Shiro.Shiro felt the pain jolting through his body, and his kanji was activated.

"A Suzaku? Aren't you in the wrong part of the world, Shiro?" laughed the man as he read the kanji that had glowed through Shiro's thin shirt.The cloaked figure pushed Shiro to the ground, but he was able to leap to his feet before he could touch the ground, and flip back behind him.It was then that claw came for him and slashed his torso.There was no time for Shiro to block the pain as he sank to the ground.Another strike came and another.Shiro was only able to block the second one.The cuts on his torso were deep.He was losing a lot of blood very fast.The cloaked figure paused to watch him for a moment as if deciding whether or not to kill him in one final swoop.The sword in Shiro's right hand was knocked out of it leaving him defenseless.

"You feel other people's pain.What other visions must you see?" asked the cloaked figure as he struck Shiro's jaw with the top part of the claw severely bruising him.WHACK!

Shiro was losing consciousness as the man staked him to the ground by tethering him to four separate posts leaving his body out for the vultures.Shiro didn't care because he had failed.This was the first fight that he had ever lost.He closed his eyes to look at the dream that he always had when times were difficult.The cloak figure left to go back to his stallion and catch up with his men.He didn't kill Shiro because it would have been a waste of a perfectly good soldier, but if he dies then the warlord decided he wasn't worthy of being spared.Perhaps, he could use Shiro for later, if he survived.

Shiro didn't know how long he was in his dream, but he was semi-conscious when he felt the pounding on the ground as another group arrived.The horses and carriage came to a screeching halt when they saw Shiro sprawled out on the ground."It's a Suzaku!" exclaimed a voice from the carriage as she opened the door, and came down to his aid.There was a gasp of horror from the other people when they saw him."Cut him lose, Iwa!" ordered Hoseki, the second Seiryuu seishi and Imperial Princess of Kutou.Iwa, the third Seiryuu seishi, cut Shiro's limbs lose from the ropes.Mori, the fourth Seiryuu, surveyed the scene."There was a match here, and he lost," she said softly.

Hoseki knelt beside Shiro and activated her powers to heal him.His body was healed in a matter of minutes, but he wasn't awake yet.They decided to set up camp at that site and wait for Shiro to regain full consciousness before pressing him for any further information.Shiro was in a private tent, and Hoseki was checking his progress regularly all through the afternoon and into the evening.She could hear him mumbling as if he were in a nightmare."It hurts...why does it hurt...why?I'm not hurt...I hurt him...," he mumbled.His kanji would glow at the moment.At other times he would mumble, "I'm not good enough for her...I failed.Lei,"He said her name over in over again like a mantra.Hoseki didn't know who Lei was because she was only known by her seishi name, and not by her given name.She prayed to Seiryuu that Shiro would wake up from his delirium.Hoseki decided that as a healer, she had to keep his mumblings a secret because it seemed like he were in pain.She thought of asking him later, but decided not to.

Finally, he had woken up just after dawn.He told them about the warlord without any emotion on his face.The spark in his eyes was gone.His spirit was finally broken when he realized that his dream had slipped through his fingers.He felt like he had failed, not just himself, but Lei.He had done everything to be strong for her, and he found out that he wasn't strong enough for her.He doubt that he loved her enough.

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"That was all Hoseki had to say.She didn't know anything else.Mori and Iwa also added that Shiro had disappeared the day after he had recovered, and even though he wasn't fully healed yet, he had left.They came back to the capital and we went into action to drive back the army.I didn't think that the army would appear here in Konan," said Ryu, the first Seiryuu seishi, as he told the story of the army that had laid waste to Kutou during the Restoration. 

Ryu had arrived with Mariko and Sei because he had listened to the reports, and thought that everyone should be informed.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner, Oniichan?" asked Mariko.

"Because I thought that the army was gone, and the Emperor of Kutou didn't want any of the other Empires coming in and helping," answered Ryu with a shrug.

"By the way, why are we hiding?" asked Sei.He, Mariko, Ryu, Odayaka, Taki, and Kawa were hiding in one of the private rooms of Odayaka's mother.

"Because I'm avoiding Lord Tasuki...Chichiri told me to," answered Odayaka.

"Why are we hiding from Tasuki?" asked Sei who still didn't understand what was going on.

"Odayaka and Shitsu lost contact with Hono'o a few days ago, Sei.Tasuki's been asking over and over again, and if there's been word from her," answered Mariko for Odayaka.

"I don't believe this!The Emperor of Konan is hiding from someone in his own palace!" laughed Sei.He was superdeformed and laughing hysterically.Everyone hushed him all at once.He went back to his normal mode with a pout.

"Hono'o's gone?What if she's in trouble?" asked Kawa with the concern blatant on her voice.Her forehead crinkled up slightly as Mariko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think she's fine.Also, it is probably a good idea not to tell Tasuki right away," said Mariko with a sweatdrop.

"We better move to a safer location because Lord Tasuki may catch on to where we are," suggested Odayaka.

"Right," agreed everyone as they moved to another part of the palace.

***

Hakurou wanted nothing more than to be able to sleep without any nightmares or memories disrupting his slumber.He had began to resent being a seishi ever since his powers had gone out of control.It seemed like they were out of control. He was in the hot spring that was part of the property.He was wearing nothing in the water as he soaked himself.His body still had the muscle tone, but not the mass it once had.He sighed as he let the water infuse into his body.Hakurou wasn't in the water for relaxation purposes.He was there for sensory deprivation.He didn't want his body to feel anything anymore.Most human beings would go insane if they were placed in sensory deprivation.Hakurou didn't care because he was going to go insane from feeling too much.

His body was perfectly still as he went into a dead man's float.The heat of the hot spring water was making his body tingle slightly.His hazel-green eyes were shut, so that he wouldn't see anything.His ears were filling with water, but he didn't care.Hakurou remained there for a half-hour before he opened his eyes again.Sighing as he got out of the hot spring he found that there were clothes had been laid out for him by one of the servants.It was thin shirt and a pair of gray slacks.His silk robe was next to the rest of the clothes.Hakurou searched for the black strip of cotton cloth, but couldn't find it, and he sighed again.He donned the shirt and the pants, and finally the robe.He held the robe tightly in front of him because he knew that his kanji could glow at any moment, so he had to move fast and get back to his room.Suddenly, there was a jolt that went through his body.There was something nearby that he sensed.Hakurou looked around him, and decided to investigate.He looked at the house first towards his room, and hoped that Hono'o would sleep through whatever he was sensing.

He walked outside the estate grounds where his gut instincts told him to go to.He wasn't wearing any shoes, but he didn't notice any of the small sharp pebbles on the ground.Hakurou moved with the same grace and speed he normally did.He stopped when he came to the end of a cliff.There was a figure with red hair, the symbol for "king" on his forehead, there were red wings coming out of his back, and he was sitting along the cliff's edge.Hakurou's eyes widened as he kneeled before the figure.

"Suzaku," he whispered as the figure gazed at him.

***

"Maybe, she's shackin' up with someone?" suggested Tiaowo jokingly.WHACK!Kouji smacked him upside the head for such a stupid remark.Shumi and Ling watched as Tiaowo clutched the back of his skull and went superdeformed."Why did you do that Uncle Kouji?!It hurts!" he whined.

"That feels like Deja Vu.I used to hit your father upside the head for saying stupid things!" Kouji answered back with a smile.

"That felt like it hurt!" exclaimed Tiaowo with a scowl.

"You shouldn't be saying such things about your sister," chided Ling calmly.

"Where's everyone's sense of humor?" asked Tiaowo innocently.

"I don't think your father has a sense of humor right now," said Ling.Shumi and Kouji were in Eiyou because Ling had asked them to come.She needed the back up.Actually, Ling only asked for Kouji, but Shumi had decided to come along.She was mad at her husband for letting their youngest son go and look for his brother without consulting her first.Kouji was sleeping in one of the other guest rooms as a result, and Shumi was pissed off at him.Ling was worried about Lei and Tasuki, and he wasn't hearing any news from Odayaka.Odayaka claimed that he was too busy to do anything right now, and tell him about not hearing from Hono'o.

"I know how worried you are Ling.The both of you.Tiaowo try not to make any jokes around your father," said Shumi.She and Kouji knew what it was like to have a wayward child and not know where he was.Now they had two wayward children.Everyone was more worried about Hono'o than Shiro.Ling suspected that the Emperor didn't know where Hono'o was, but he didn't want to tell Tasuki about it.

***

"What are you doing here?" asked Hakurou as he looked at Suzaku.Suzaku looked at him with expressionless eyes.The kanji on Hakurou's side was glowing.

"Tell me everything," said the God of Fire and Love without moving his lips as through a psychic link to Shiro.

"Everything?There's too much to say.I really don't know where to begin.Shouldn't you know everything already?" said Hakurou with a bitter edge to his voice.Suzaku merely looked at Shiro, and Shiro glared back at him.There was a look of sympathy on Suzaku's face as Shiro continued, "I don't understand why I'm even a seishi.You've already been summoned...you wouldn't be here otherwise.Why am I a seishi?You didn't even need us for the summoning.You were already with Mariko.You were inside Mariko-sama.You made my powers active during the Restoration.Why?It hurts me!I can feel everything!" he screamed as he clutched his ears.Shiro sank to the ground."I just want the pain to go away.I can feel the pain of the people I've killed.It's worse than death," he whispered desperately.

"You wish to forget everything?" asked Suzaku with a musing look on his face.Shiro looked at his god with wide eyes.Suzaku had to power to do almost anything.

"Yes.I just want to take away all the pain.I want to forget everything," whispered Shiro numbly, not knowing what he was really saying.

"I will take all your memories and your powers from you.You will only have knowledge you need to be a healer.Everything you remember will begin the day you entered this valley.Nothing more than that.Do you agree?" asked the Phoenix after much silence.There was blatant sympathy in the eyes of Suzaku.He was kneeling beside Shiro with a hand on his shoulder.Shiro looked into Suzaku's eyes and nodded numbly.He just wanted the pain to go away.Suzaku stood up and his wings spread out as he shut his eyes.Shiro felt the heat build up around him.He stripped off his silk robe because it was too hot to keep it on.The fire Suzaku had built surrounded his body and numbed him from the burning pain around him.Shiro shut his eyes....

Hono'o was sleeping soundly when she felt something wake her up from her deep slumber.Her amber eyes shot open wide as she got out of bed.The curtain was closed, but there was a light shining through it.There was only one light that Hono'o had seen before that could shine through the dark curtains in the middle of night: Suzaku.She stumbled out of bed.There was the sound of thunder and flashes of lightning.'There'sa storm coming,' thought Hono'o as she put on a robe that Pei Pei had given her.She ran down the hall and came down the stairs to find out where that light was coming from.Maybe, it was Mariko.She was the miko who had the power to summon Suzaku at will.Hono'o followed the light.

Shiro was encased in the pillar of fire and light that Suzaku had created.He could feel his earliest memories leaving him.The first time he was aware of his parents.The memory of his mother being pregnant with his younger brother.The day that his younger brother was born.Lei.The first memory of Lei with her father.The kiss on his cheek.Suddenly, all the memories that he could feel being taken from him were of Lei.Just Lei.Everything.Her smile, her eyes, her kindness, compassion, laugh...everything.He started to scream out in agony.It was physically hurting him.He could feel her being ripped away from him.He wasn't supposed to feel anything, but he did.His eyes were open wide in agony.Shiro was about to lose the one thing that had kept him going for the past four years.The one thing that kept him from feeling alone. The one proof of his humanity.Shiro would forget that he had ever loved someone as much as Lei.Suzaku was taking Lei from him.'No...no...NO!' he thought in a panic.

Lei was running in the rain.Her nightgown was getting soaked as she ran barefoot over the rocks and mud.It didn't matter at the speed she was traveling, she couldn't feel anything.Her red hair was soaked in the rain and her gown was sticking to her body.The robe was being ripped to shreds because she was running past bushes.There were new cuts forming on her legs that the continuing rain cooled.She ran until she reached a cliff.Her eyes widening in horror as she watched Shiro in the pillar of light.Her breathing was hard as she looked at the ring of fire that was around the pillar of light.It appeared as if he was being consumed by the flames.She looked above Shiro's limp body to see Suzaku.'Why?What's happening?' thought Hono'o as she stepped forward.The rain made her skin cold as she stepped into the ring of fire.She stumbled back in surprise.'Too hot.The fire's too hot!' she thought as she looked at Suzaku, whose eyes were shut.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO HIM?!STOP!PLEASE SUZAKU!STOP!"screamed Hono'o as she appealed to Suzaku.She sank to her knees as she looked back and forth between Shiro and Suzaku.What was going on?The rain was washing away her tears as they came down."**_SHIRO!_**" she screamed out loud.

Shiro heard a voice from outside his mind.A voice that had cut through the pillar.He immediately recognized the voice."Lei?" he whispered.Suzaku opened his eyes because he was well aware of the fact that Hono'o was there.Shiro's hand reached outside the pillar of light for hers, but she was too far away and the ring of fire made it impossible for her to reach him.Hono'o reached out her hand towards him as a sign of comfort.Shiro was floating in midair and he could see red all around him like looking through a red piece of glass.It was like a dream of some kind.Not a bad or good one.Just a dream."Stop...Suzaku.Don't take her from me," he pleaded in a soft whisper.Hono'o couldn't hear anything he was saying inside the pillar of light.Suzaku touched down the ground and released Shiro letting his body fall softly to the ground.The look on Suzaku's face could be classified as satisfied with the results."What did you do to him?" demanded Hono'o softly as she looked at Suzaku accusingly.

"I reminded him of his reason for being," answered Suzaku enigmatically as he disappeared in a swirl of fire.Hono'o had Shiro in her arms.His breathing was steady, but he was running a temperature."Lei," he mumbled softly.Hono'o placed her hand on his forehead, and her other arm around his chest to support his back as he lay on the ground as still as possible.She cradled him until he had completely passed out from the fever with the rain pounding on them both.

***

Kenren and Renbiao came to the aid of their master and his guest sometime before dawn.Lord Hakurou was running a fever, and his body was shaking from delirium.Pei Pei had woken up early in the morning to find her brother in his current condition.She used all the knowledge he had taught her and the scrolls from his study to find out which combination of herbs would help him.Kenren and Renbiao found out about the kanji on Lord Hakurou's right side that had not ceased glowing since the pillar of light had encased him.They expressed surprised and understood why Hono'o was there.She told them to keep quiet about Shiro's status as a seishi for the time being.Kenren and Renbiao chose to keep quiet out of loyalty to their master.Hono'o didn't know which room Shiro was staying in and ordered them to take Shiro back to his real room.Hono'o watched him for hours on end without moving from her chair next to the bed.She studied him while he slept peaceful when the fever had finally broken after sunset the next day, 'He looks like a little boy when he sleeps.Just like when we were little,' thought Hono'o as she gently brushed the hair away from his closed eyes.Her hand touched his forehead.His features were relaxed and calm as she studied him.'He's beautiful,' she thought sadly.He was handsome, and she never noticed that before.How many things didn't she notice about the people around her?Was she truly so oblivious of other people's feelings?Hono'o pulled her hand back away from him, and curled up into a ball.Her forehead was on her knees as she closed her eyes.She had her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms crossed in front of her just below her knees.'We can't keep this up forever.It's hurting him.I should stop hurting him,' she thought as she rocked herself back and forth.

Shiro woke up from his slumber late into the evening.He looked at his surroundings, realizing that he was in his own bedroom.'Where is Lei?' thought Shiro as he sought her.He turned around to find her next to him in a chair.She was curled up into a ball.He thought that she couldn't be very comfortable in that position.Her limbs were going to ache when she woke up.Hono'o's breathing was very steady.Shiro reach out his hand to touch her because she was so close by.Just to touch her.For a single moment.His hand trembled slightly as he reached out for her.His right hand was getting closer and closer to her hands that were on top of one another.His sensitive fingers could almost feel her skin.He pulled his hand back away from her in a sudden jerk.Shiro couldn't bring himself to even touch her.He contented himself with just watching her sleep as he closed his eyes again.

The sunlight came into the room announcing the dawn of the next morning.The residual dew in the air made everything cool outside.Hono'o had resolved to return to Eiyou as soon as Shiro was well enough.There would be no point in continuing this game with him.She was tired and couldn't stand it anymore.Hono'o watched as Shiro opened his eyes.He looked at her and sat up slightly.Hono'o got up from the chair from as soon as Shiro sat up.She looked at him with sad amber eyes.

"Lei...I should tell you what happened with Suzaku.He wasn't trying to hurt me..."

Hono'o interrupted him, "I don't care.I really don't.You don't have to explain anything to me.I don't want to hear it.Since, when did you bother telling me anything?Remember, I don't understand you?Why are you even telling me anything?" interrupted Hono'o bitterly.She had a tired look on her face as she spoke.She was shaking from her anger, as if she had been keeping it bottled up inside all that time.

"Lei..." he whispered softly to calm her down. 

"I don't care anymore.You win.You've beaten me.I'm going back to Eiyou now," whispered Hono'o as she shook her head.She came down to his level and kissed him on the lips softly.Her eyelashes brushed against his cheeks momentarily as she got up quickly.He could taste something salty; it was the tears that she was holding back, and now were on her eyelashes.She stood up fully without any pain, and left the room.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Nuriko (with big sad eyes): I don't believe this. 

Miaka: Why isn't he stopping her?!

Tamahome: Baka!

Hotohori: That was just sad.

Chirko: He's broken her spirit.

Mitsukake: I don't know a cure for a broken heart.

Tamahome: I'll say it once...I say it again: BAKA!

Everyone is superdeformed with clouds of despair behind them.


	10. My Oniichan

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Nine: My Oniichan

Disclaimer: I own the new story and new characters.The wonderful Yuu Watase, who will be appearing at the Anime Expo in Long Beach, owns the original characters and concepts.

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of the updates.I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews and patience.I've got to edit my work first before I post and my computer went in for much needed repairs.I've never received as much attention and acclaimed for my work as I've had for my Fushigi Yuugi stories.All I can say is Wow.I have people e-mailing me telling me how wonderful the stories are, and others e-mailing me asking how I do it.These author's notes also give insights into the workings of my inner mind and my creative process.By the way, my roommate is working on pictures to go with the story, Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation.Some of you have probably never seen any of her art.Check some of her art out at our website: [http://www.dreamwater.org/animelunacy][1] .The story, Child of Earth, Child of Gaea, has the pics.I've already seen the wonderful art work for Fushigi Yuugi: The Next Generation.She's got pictures of the four mikos, Yui with baby Sei, Sei, Inochi, and Yogensha.Last time I saw her working on the picture of when the four girls meet at the temple and Miwa hot on the trail of the ever elusive Mariko.I don't know when she's going to scan those in, but I hope she does it soon.^_^ We sound like the ladies at Clamp or Yuu Watase.My expertise is story writing because I can't draw at all.Well…I specialize in stick figures.:p

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

            Shiro landed back in the bed immobilized.He didn't know if he should follow Hono'o who had left with tears coming down her face.Shiro stared up at the ceiling in his room and let out a heavy sigh.'What am I doing?I should go after her!What am I supposed to say to her?I should say that I'm sorry, but I can't tell her what's really going on.I am weak…' he thought to himself as he lifted his hand to touch his lips.For a moment, he had felt her lips on his as she kissed him goodbye.Hono'o hadn't kissed him goodbye since he was five and she was four.Her lips were soft and delicate like a fresh strawberry.Shiro closed his eyes again because he needed his sleep.

Hono'o walked swiftly with purpose as she made her way towards the stable."Renbiao!Could you please saddle a horse for me?" she asked as she wiped the tears off her face because she didn't want anyone to know that she was crying.It was embarrassing, and she knew that all the servants would side with Shiro anyway out of loyalty.Renbiao bowed to her and went to the stable to pick out a mare and saddle her for Lei-sama. 

Pei Pei hearing Hono'o voice came from her room where she had been waiting for her oniichan to wake up from his slumber.She quickly donned a light outer robe and followed the sounds of Hono'o's departure.Alarm went throughout Pei Pei, she didn't want Hono'o to leave."Lei-sama!" shouted Pei Pei as she ran towards Hono'o who was busying herself with the horse that Renbiao had brought to her quickly."What's wrong?Why are you leaving?!" exclaimed Pei Pei as she tugged on Hono'o's right sleeve.

"I can't stay here," whispered Hono'o gently as she came down closer to Pei Pei, so that they could talk to each other eye to eye.

"You can go," pleaded Pei Pei.

"I have to go back to the capital.I'm well enough and there are responsibilities waiting for me at home," Hono'o whispered, shaking her head at the same time. 

"Is it something I did?" asked Pei Pei with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

"No," answered Hono'o without hesitation because it wasn't Pei Pei who was the problem; it was her.

"Did Oniichan say something stupid?He's really smart, but like all men, he says things that he doesn't mean!" Pei Pei explained frantically.Hono'o turned away from her because she didn't want to face Pei Pei. 

"I have to go home," repeated Hono'o refusing to listen to anything that Pei Pei had to say.Her hair shielded her face and her eyes were still watery, but she didn't want anyone to see her close to tears again.Hono'o didn't want Pei Pei made at Shiro for some unknown reason that she couldn't explain herself.Hono'o saddled on to the horse with Renbiao's help who was looking at her with much concern.He and Kenren knew the secret of Lord Hakurou: he was the seventh Suzaku seishi known as Shiro.'Is she upset about something that has to do with being a seishi?' thought Renbiao as he noticed Hono'o's shaking hands.Without saying nothing more, Hono'o rode away from the Su Estate.

***

A day later, Hakurou was up and about, and he had summoned Kenren and Renbiao into his private study to discuss his status as a Suzaku seishi.The two servants came in as respectful as ever, but with another deep of reverence to their lord.They understood the undercurrent of power that seemed to surround his aura.Kenren had told no one about Hakurou earlier loss of his temper.

"I am the seventh Suzaku seishi, Shiro.My apologies for telling no one about it sooner, not even Lord Su knew about it," said Hakurou as he bowed slightly to his servants because he felt truly awful about lying to people who had come to trust and respect him. 

"It is alright, Milord," said Kenren quickly. 

"We promise to keep your secret, if you will it, Milord," added Renbiao.

"Yes, please keep it quiet for now.Thank you both," said Hakurou with a sigh of relief.He was grateful to them for their loyalty. 

Kenren and Renbiao left the room after that.Hakurou got up after a little work because he needed to stretch around a little.His body was still sore from his encounter with Suzaku, and he was concerned about Hono'o.She had left so suddenly and in tears.'I was only doing what was best for her.Can't she see that?Why does she have to make things so dramatic for God's sake?It's not a big deal…still…I wish she hadn't left like that.I wonder if she's going to say anything to anyone.What if she tells everyone where I am?I won't have a moment's peace,' he thought as he tried to shake the selfish thoughts from his head.Suddenly, he felt a finger tap on his shoulder, when he turned around he found Pei Pei staring up at him with an angry look on her face.

"What's wrong, Pei Pei?" asked Hakurou, a bit taken back by the look on her face.

"BAKA!HOW COULD YOU JUST LET HER LEAVE?!BAKA!" shouted Pei Pei at the top of her lungs as her small hand rolled into a pair fist.She started pounding on his chest as she continued screaming, "WHY?BAKA!YOU SAID SOMETHING THAT MADE HER LEAVE!BAKA!BAKA! BAKA!"Hakurou let her pound on his chest until she worn herself out.Pei Pei was crying and sobbing as she leaned her forehead on Hakurou.He gently stroked her hair as she cried, and he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders. 

"I'm sorry, Pei-chan," said Hakurou as he gently continued stroking her hair.He realized that Pei Pei hated losing people in her life; she had lost her father and mother, and she had quickly attached herself to Hono'o.

"Oniichan, I'm sorry for hitting," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. 

"I'm not going anywhere," Hakurou reassured Pei Pei, knowing that was what she needed to hear from him.Pei Pei felt protected and secure in her brother's embrace because she could his steady heartbeat.

***

            Hono'o rode for several hours straight, and she didn't know how long she was riding.She just went in the direction that she knew was away from him.Her thoughts were clouded, and she didn't know why.'What's wrong with me?Why am I letting him get to me?It's just Kuairong,' she thought frantically as she blinked back the tears in her eyes.She dismounted from her horse which needed a good rest after the long, hard ride she put it through.The sound of rustling leaves immediately alerted her.

"Who's there?" asked Hono'o in a weak voice as she raised her left hand to make a fireball.

"It's me…Lei…you look…" trailed off a familiar voice.Hono'o shook her hair away from her eyes so that she could see who was speaking to her.

"Kanghui?" she asked when she finally recognized the voice and face of Shiro's younger brother.

"Lei, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his eyes.Hono'o tried to straight up and pull her hair back, but she had no hair ornament for her hair. 

"No," answered Hono'o truthfully.

"What's wrong?Did you find him?" asked Kanghui.He noticed that her hair was much shorter as part of it hide one of her amber eyes.

"Yes, but he's lost," answered Hono'o.Kanghui looked at her blankly, not knowing exactly what she was saying.

"I found him over the ridge.Ride for the next five hours and you'll come to a valley, and hidden deep in the valley is a village.Ask someone where the Su Estate is.You will find him there, but he's not the person, you remember.He's a lost soul," said Hono'o as she finished off with a sigh.She gestured towards the direction that Kanghui had to travel.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanghui, at this point, he didn't care about his brother.He was more worried about Hono'o.There was definitely something wrong with her.

"Home.I guess," answered Hono'o after much silence.Looking totally and utterly lost, Kanghui gently took her arm, and pulled her into an embrace.Hono'o let him hold her for awhile.After that, Kanghui told her about his mission to find Shiro and about receiving his father's blessings to let him go. 

"It's a waste of time," whispered Hono'o.Kanghui looked at her questioningly, but he decided not to ask her why.He instinctively knew that his brother had something to do with her behavior.He knew about their friendship as a young child he was always paying attention to both of them.Something was always between them, a sort of kinship, but it was more than that.Kanghui could sense it off his brother.There was something more, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it exactly.Now, for the first time, he could feel that same feeling that his brother always had towards Lei, it was coming from her.The feeling was now directed towards his brother.It was something that Kanghui was going to confront his brother with, along with other issues.

***

            Tasuki was in the Imperial Palace of Eiyou looking for Odayaka; he wanted to know where his daughter was.The tension in the air was palpable wherever he went, and people were now trying to avoid him.Kouji and Shumi were getting along again, when they had decided to bond together to avoid Tasuki.Odayaka was successful for the past week with the help of Mariko and the others, but they were running out of ideas as Tasuki's patience was running out.

"Odayaka!" shouted Tasuki when he found him at the throne room with Sei, Mariko, Ryu, Kawa, and Taki.

"Damn," said Sei underneath his breath.Tasuki heard him and glared at him.Ryu winced for Sei as he took one step back.

"Yes?' asked Odayaka innocently.

"Where's my daughter?!" demanded Tasuki.

"What's that?" said Odayaka playfully.Mariko gave him a strange look and shook her head, 'Odayaka shouldn't be playing around with Tasuki like that…not under these conditions anyway,' she thought.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!YOU'VE SEEN HER BEFORE!YOU'VE SEEN HER SINCE SHE WAS BORN!YOU KNOW THE GIRL WITH THE RED HAIR WHO LOOKS A LOT LIKE HER MOTHER?!WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!YOU'VE BEEN AVOIDING ME FOR DAYS!I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!!WHAT THE F**K IS GOING ON?!WHERE THE F**K IS SHE?!HAS SHE CONTACTED YOU?!WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS?!IF ANY OF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON YOU'D BETTER TELL ME!!!" exploded Tasuki.Everyone was sweatdropped and superdeformed. 

"Um…what's going on?" asked a quiet voice from the entrance of the throne room.

"Shitsu!Thank Suzaku, you're back!" greeted Mariko with much relief as she ran up to Shitsu to give her a hug.Tasuki practically had smoke coming out of his ears, and his right hand was right on the tessen. 

"Where's Lei?" demanded Tasuki in very low and dangerous voice.Kawa held up her hand just in case she had to shield everyone from Tasuki losing his temper completely and letting out a burst of flame from the tessen. 

Shitsu nervously gulp and cleared her throat, "She said something about hanging around Mt. Leikaku for a while.She wanted to see her grandparents and Lingsu."She kept her face completely expressionless so that Tasuki wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying to him.

"Oh.But…I mean, she really doesn't like to visit my parents.Well, maybe, she wants to see Lingsu," said Tasuki musingly as he finally calm back down.Shitsu suppressed the urge to let out a sigh because then he would know that she was lying.

"That's it," said Shitsu as she nodded. Everyone else knew that she was lying and was sweatdropped.

***

            Kanghui was riding to the valley and finally came to the entrance of the valley.There came a group of men who stopped him along the way, and he knew immediately that they were bandits.

"You must pay the toll to come to this village," said the leader quietly.Kanghui studied him and knew that these men were no problem.His experience with bandits taught him how to handle the situation.

"What's your charge?Ten?Twenty?" he asked as he careful placed his and on his money pouch next to his sword handle. 

"Since you asked so nice…fifty," said the leader greedily.

"That's not a very fair toll.How do you know I have the money to pay for it?" he asked as he hand moved onto the handle of the sword.The sun was down and no one would be able to tell where Kanghui's hand was.The leader of the bandits advanced.

"Then, we'll take it out of yer hide!ATTACK THE SMART ASS KID!" shouted the leader.Kanghui had drawn out his sword the moment that he gave the order to attack.There were five of them including the leader, and they were coming at him with clubs and daggers.Kanghui didn't know what came over him; it was a sudden surge of adrenaline.He started to fight back, and he disarmed one of the men, stabbing him at the same time.The three other men ran away like cowards, but Kanghui didn't care.The leader looking at him with wide eyes as he shook with fear.

"Drop your weapon," said Kanghui harshly.The dagger barely made a sound when it hit the ground as the man trembled in fear at Kanghui's feet."On your knees," he ordered. 

"Please don't kill me.I'll do anything.I'll give you gold," begged the leader.

"Not good enough," whispered Kanghui in a cold voice as he raised his sword above his head.Another hand came out of no where and pulled his arm back as he dropped his sword.Kanghui felt the pain as his arm was twisted behind him.The man looked at the figure behind him and gave it a grateful look as he took off running away helping his fellow bandit up from the ground first.

"Don't take a life needless," said the voice behind him in a soft, deep whisper.The whisper was almost familiar.

"Oniichan?" asked Kanghui as his eyes widened.The grip on his arm loosened, and he sank to the ground."Let me go.You can't tell me what to do anymore.I don't have to listen to you!" he cried.His brother was holding his right arm with his right hand, and with his left arm he held him keeping him steady."All my life I wanted to be like you!I was never good enough for anyone!Because I wasn't you!I'm just the spare son!"He was choking on his sobs.

"You're not the spare son.You're the good son who never broke our parents hearts.You shouldn't try to be like me.I'm not good enough to be like you.You are a good person, and you always have been.Be yourself because your perfect just the way you are, Kanghui," said Kuairong softly.Kanghui turned around to face his older brother and look him straight in the eye.He found that he was maybe an inch or two shorter than him, and that he was finely dressed underneath a black cloak. 

The worst part was his eyes.Kauirong's eyes were glazed over and devoid of any emotion.

It was like he was dead inside.

***

            Hono'o had arrived back in Konan early just when the market place was opening up.She purchased a new hair ornament to hide the fact that her hair was so much shorter than before.The clothes she was wearing were the ones that Hakurou had ordered for her which was a light peach color with a design of cherry blossoms onthe outer robe.She could say that she bought the new clothes, but she couldn't pay for the hair ornament, and promised the proprietor of stand that she would come by later to pay for it.Finally, Hono'o took the horse to her grandfather's stable to hide it among the other horses.She walked back to her parents trying to come up with something to say, but there was nothing she could think of, and her brain was too tired to do anything.When she reached the door of her home, she sighed and took another deep breath as she opened the door.She was greeted with the sight of her parents, brother, and Shiro's parents.

"Hello, everyone," said Hono'o in soft voice as she tried to hide the surprised look on her face.'What am I going to say to Shiro's parents?How am I supposed to explain all this?What are they doing here?' she thought.

"Lei.We've been so worried about you!Welcome home," said Ling.She stood up from her seat at the breakfast table to give her daughter hug.Lei stood perfectly still, and she made eye contact with her father.Tasuki was studying her carefully.He remembered the last time she had left, and came back looking tired.He was worried. 

"Lei!Looks like you decided to come back," said Tiaowo with a smirk on his face.Lei looked at him with a glazed over look on her face.She looked like a doll: totally emotionless.

"I failed," she whispered.

"What?" asked Tasuki with concern.

"I failed my mission.It was supposed to be my job to find.I couldn't find him.I failed.I'm so sorry," said Hono'o in a sad voice.She had looked at Kouji and Shumi at the last part of her statement.

"It's all right.We'll sort this out later.Come sit down and have something to eat, Lei," said Ling.Hono'o nodded and gulped down a sob that had formed in her throat.Everyone asked her questions about her trip.Tasuki and Ling scolded her for not saying anything about separating from Shitsu.Tiaowo asked her how Lingsu was, and Lei had no choice, but to lie.Kouji and Shumi talked about Kanghui looking for Shiro, and Lei had listened without saying anything.

"May I be excused?I need to get some sleep.I've been riding all night to get here," said Hono'o at the end of breakfast, which she didn't eat any of it.Tasuki nodded, and she left the table.Everyone was quiet after, but Tasuki was the most concerned about her.

She went to her room and careful took off her clothes, carefully folded them, and placed them in her chest.She went to her vanity to brush out her hair and placed a smaller hair ornament in her hair.Hono'o climbed into bed and promptly fell asleep.

***

Kanghui was invited to stay at the Su Estate, and he looked around with wonder.Whomever, his brother was serving, he had to be a very rich, powerful, and kindhearted.He replayed all the events that had happened the night before.His brother was the one who had stopped him from doing something awful, and Kanghui was shuddering at the thought of what he had almost done.He was supposed to be a healer, and he almost recklessly took someone's life.

"Lord Hakurou would like to see you at study in the East Wing," said Renbiao at the door.Everyone knew at the Su Estate that the new guest was Lord Hakurou's younger brother.

"Alright," said Kanghui nervously because he really didn't know what to do.Lord Hakurou had been so kind to allow his brother to let him stay at the Su Estate.As followed Renbiao, Kanghui admired the tapestries on the wall, the carpeting on the floor, the rich furniture, and size of all the rooms that he could see.From inside, passing by a window, he could see a beautiful garden and later a hot spring.

"This way, young sir," said Renbiao as he opened the door.Kanghui found his brother sitting at a large heavy table with several scroll, a quill, an ink well, and books on top of it.Kuairong looked up at his younger brother and smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Kanghui.Did you have a good night's sleep?" he asked. 

"Yes, thanks for asking," answered Kanghui without a trace of sarcasm on his voice, "I thought that I was supposed to be meeting Lord Hakurou."

There came a chuckle from Renbiao as he said, "Young sir…don't you know you're brother's name?He's Lord Hakurou."

Kanghui's jaw drop as he looked away from Renbiao to look at his brother; Kuairong gave a nodded of confirmation."You're dismissed Renbiao, but please ask Shitian to bring in some tea for us," ordered Hakurou as he gestured for Kanghui to sit down.Renbiao bowed to his master and Kanghui, then he went to go ask Shitian to bring some tea.Kanghui's mouth was still agape when turned back to face his brother, "L—lord H—a-karuou," he stammered. 

"That's what I'm called around here, Kanghui.Let me explain," said Hakurou as he started to explain everything: how he came to be lord of the region, Lord Su, and how he was the healer of the entire region.Kanghui was very amazed at his older brother's achievements, and he had a begrudging respect for him.

"Hakurou…wasn't that the name of the leader that Father served under along with Uncle Tasuki?" inquired Kanghui, but before Kuairong could answer Shitian came to the door.She bowed slightly placing the tea and breakfast on the table."Thank you," said Kanghui and Kuairong in unison after that she bowed and left the room.

"Back to what I was about to say, it was the first name that came to my mind when Lord Su asked," said Hakurou simply.

"I understand…you must be very busy around here.Is that why you can't come home?" asked Kanghui with a hopeful look on his face.Hakurou nodded slightly as he poured some tea for his younger brother, set a plate in front of him, and placed some cakes on the plate for him.

"I've been busy taking care of everyone.I can't leave just yet because Pei Pei needs me here, and I made a promise to her when her father died," answered Hakurou.

"Does anyone know that you're a seishi, Oniichan?" asked Kanghui.

"Yes.Two of the servants know that I'm a seishi, and they've promised to keep it quiet for now," answered Hakurou as he calmly sipped his tea.

"I met Lei along the way…she seemed upset.Did you do something to her?" asked Kanghui frankly.

"We've some conversation about the way things are in the world, and we disagreed," replied Hakurou as he focused his attention to his tea.Kanghui looked down because he couldn't stand looking into his brother's eyes; they were glazed over, and the spark they once held were gone.Kanghui felt pity for him, and had forgotten his anger.It was as if Kanghui could see that there were missing pieces inside of Hakurou."She wanted me to go to Eiyou for some sort of business.I'm not really a seishi anymore these days."

"You're denying who you are.That's not right!How could you work so hard and then just give up?!?" demanded Kanghui because he knew that Kuairong had to work hard for all of his achievements.He knew that Kuairong was a lot of things, but he wasn't a quitter, and he thought that he would never the voice of surrender from him.

"I've done enough.Do you realize that if I wasn't a seishi I would have already been executed for the things that I've done?Do think that's fair?I never want you to become like me.You're better than me.Both of you.You and Lei.I envy you both for being able to see the world through innocent eyes and without blood on your hands.You want to know why I didn't come home?I'll tell you why.It's because I couldn't face Mother and Father.I also didn't want you to become like me.I want you to stay the way you are.I never want to see you hurt anyone like I did.I am sorry for making you shoulder all the responsibilities I didn't want.You're a better man because of it.All my life I've always thought about the things that I wanted, and I never cared about anyone else.I am sorry for not being a good brother to you.I should try to make it up to you.I tried doing that by being a good brother to Pei Pei.What I really should do is make it up to you personally," said Hakurou as he choked on the last part.Kanghui couldn't believe it; his brother actually admitted to hurting people and was apologizing for everything.

"Can I stay here for a little bit?" asked Kanghui after a long pause.

"You can stay here for as long as you wish," answered Hakurou.

The time for healing between the two brothers had began, and it was a good start.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Nuriko: For your viewing pleasure, ClareBear has decided to do "A Bad Play."Ever wonder what kind of temples Shiro trained at?Yeah, right!Well, anyway on with the play.

_Shiro has arrived at a new temple.He must pass the entrance inquiry before he can train there, so a master is questioning him on various things._

_Master; So, you would like to join this temple?_

_Shiro: Yes, I would.I've already trained in other temples and would like to add the philosophy of this temple to my other lessons. _

_Master: First question, what is the sound of one hand clapping?_

_Shiro: That's an easy one.(Flaps his four finger in his right hand to his palm making a soft clapping sound.)_

_Master: That's not it!Oh, never mind, next question: if a tree falls in the woods does it make a sound?_

_Shiro: Yes.(makes the sound of a tree falling in the woods)_

_Master (shaking his head): No!Last question: How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if he could chuck wood?_

_Shiro: Um….hmm…that's hard one…I'M OUTTA HERE!_

_Takes off running._

Nuriko is being poked by a stick to wake up. 

Nuriko: Oh, that's it.I hope you enjoyed it.Until next chapter, see you next time! 

Nuriko waves.

            

   [1]: http://www.dreamwater.org/animelunacy



	11. Interlude

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Ten: Interlude

Disclaimer: As you might already know, I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi, but this story is mine.^­_^

Author's Note: The last part was a little slow, but it's all set up.I need it for the next parts that are coming up.My apologies for the lack of updates, but school's keeping me from my free time.I can't help, but be amazed at the complexity of Shiro's character.I never thought I could get that much depth and emotion into one character.I think he's rising in my list of favorite characters.Someone said that he's like Heero Yuy from Gundamn Wing.I didn't realize it until she mentioned it.Wow…but, I think Shiro's more emotional than Heero is.He's wearing a mask, and it isn't as obvious as Chichiri's.I imagine Pei Pei looking like Naru's sister, Mei, in Love Hina.^_^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hono'o was sitting on her bed in a fetal position: her head was on her knees, which were pulled up in front of her tightly, and her arms were around her lower legs.She just left the breakfast table downstairs and was preparing herself to face Mariko and the other seishi.Hono'o wasn't lying when she said that she couldn't find Shiro because he had changed so much that he wasn't the same person he was two years ago.'Why am I letting him get to me like this?Why is it bothering me?He didn't want to come, and I couldn't force him to come with me.That's all.I should just say what happened,' thought Hono'o as she closed her amber eyes.She heard a soft knock on the door."Come in," she whispered hoarsely.

"Are you alright, Lei?" asked Ling with a worried look on her face.

"I'm just tired, Mother," answered Hono'o avoiding Ling's gaze.

"It's just that you looked…sad.Is there anything wrong?Your father and I are worried," admitted Ling.

"Have you ever failed at something that you thought you could do, Mother?" asked Hono'o in a whisper.

"I can't really say.Well, yes, I can.I've failed at one thing that I set out to do: hating your father," answered Ling truthfully.

"What?" asked Hono'o in a very surprised voice.Ling smiled as she sat down next to her on the bed and placed her arm around her shoulders.Hono'o leaned her head on her mother's shoulder just close enough to hear Ling's heartbeat, which was always a comforting sound.

"Your grandfather forced me to marry your father, and I wasn't willing.On the day of the wedding, I locked myself my room and refused to come out until your grandfather made me come out.Your father had no idea how I felt until after the wedding.Did you know that this house was bought for me?It was the first gift your father ever gave me.I won't talk about the wedding night because that's not appropriate for you to hear about.Anyway, the next morning I made it very clear that I didn't love him and that I never wanted to get married.Your father looked absolutely dumbfounded, and he was furious because he felt like he was lied to.I went out of my way to make him angry even with his temper I knew that he wouldn't hurt a woman.I was prepared to hate your father, and I went out of my way to disobey or not to listen to anything he said.Your father had to build some tolerance as a result.He can be very sweet when he wants to be.I remember the day I really fell in love with him despite myself.I went to market after another verbal spat with your father, and he went to work.The stand that I went to was surrounded by a bunch of dirty men; one of them grabbed me and held me down.I heard, 'LEKKA SHINEN!', and there was a burst of flame that sent those awful men running.I looked up to see your father standing above me, and he said 'I can't leave you alone for a moment, can I?Women always need men to help them.' I was so happy to see him that I didn't care about what he had said.He helped me up, and we went back home together.From that day on, I realized that I loved your father very much.That's the time I failed at something that I really wanted to succeed at.My love, when we fail, sometimes there are other reasons why.I'm sure that no one will be upset with you.Lei, you were up against some pretty large odds of finding him.Shitsu wasn't very successful either.It's nothing to be ashamed about.Don't worry about it," said Ling as she rubbed Hono'o shoulder.She wanted to tell her mother what was wrong, but the words wouldn't come to her throat, and she had no idea why.Hono'o nodded numbly instead. 

***

Pei Pei and Kanghui were having a staring contest from across the table, while Hakurou sat at the head of the table, they sat on either side of him.Hakurou sighed because they weren't getting along.Pei Pei was immediately threatened by Kanghui's presence, and he was jealous of the attention she had received from Hakurou.

"I see we're all getting along like family," commented Hakurou to break the silence.Pei Pei and Kanghui merely narrowed their eyes at the same time and continued their staring contest.Hakurou sweatdropped and sighed.

"He's my oniichan!" declared Pei Pei.

"Well, he was mine first!" Kanghui fired back.

"Please, please stop fighting," pleaded Hakurou feeble because he wasn't prepared for such hostility among his younger siblings.

"You're older and already grown up!You don't need him anymore!He's my oniichan now!" shouted Pei Pei ignoring what Hakurou had just said.

"Why you little brat!" sneered Kanghui. 

"Um…I said please stop.I'm oniichan for both of you.I'm asking nicely…" pleaded Hakurou as he looked back and forth at them; he notice they were building up battle auras.

"Grr…" they growled at each other at the same time.

***

"It's time for us to go to the palace everyone is waiting," said Tasuki as gently as possible because Hono'o wasn't moving very fast.

"I don't want to go to the palace today, Papa," mumbled Hono'o without looking at him directly.

"Lei, what's wrong?" asked Tasuki with a sigh.He was noticing how sad she was, and he couldn't understand why.

"Because I'll have to explain what happened.I feel so stupid, Papa.I thought that I could find Shiro, and I didn't.I practically promised it!I'm lucky Tiaowo isn't making fun of me because of it," gasped Hono'o.

"It's not that bad.Shitsu couldn't find her either," said Tasuki in an effort to comfort her.

"I don't want to face them and admit that I couldn't do something.Mariko will be there.I didn't want to disappoint her even though she wasn't here to begin with in the first place," admitted Hono'o.There was another reason why she didn't want to face Mariko; she would know in an instant that Hono'o wasn't telling the truth about Shiro's whereabouts.

"I see.I understand, but Mariko is like her mother, especially at times like these.I'm sure she understands and doesn't blame you for not being able to find Shiro," said Tasuki as he noticed her face fall a bit more, "But, if you don't want to come to the palace…I'll explain.It's simply that you couldn't find him.That's all."

"Really, Papa?" asked Hono'o with a grateful look on her face as her amber eyes sparkled.

"Yes, but you'll have to help out your grandfather.He's a little low on help with a large shipment coming into the port, and he'll be at the port.Your brother will be at the main shop.At least your mother won't have to help out," said Tasuki thoughtfully.

"Alright.I'll do it.Thank you, Papa," said Hono'o with relief as she kissed his cheek.Tasuki smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder, and he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Just make sure to keep your brother out of trouble since your mother and grandfather aren't there," he warned her.Tiaowo had been working for the family business for about a year.At first, Rong, their maternal grandfather, had placed him at the front of the main shop to greet customers and to help them.On his first day, Tiaowo quickly lost his temper and cussed out a customer, which resulted in frightening the other customers out of the store.Rong and Ling agreed that Tiaowo wasn't a people person, and it was probably a better idea to place him in the back room and put him in charge of the bookkeeping.Everyone had found out that Tiaowo had skill when it came to numbers, and soon he found out how to maximize profits in for the business.Hono'o rarely helped out in the store because she had to go to the palace for seishi business.Her grandfather said that with her sweetness and delicate looks she could attract more customers, and people wanted to talk to a Suzaku seishi.

"I try…but, you know, he'll make trouble if he wants to," said Hono'o with a smile.

"Yes, I know," agreed Tasuki with a grin because Tiaowo was so much like him.

"I could help out at the shop, too," offered Shumi when she had walked into the sitting room where Tasuki and Hono'o were.

"That would be great, but we'll be looking at the other shops.There are just so many things to see in Eiyou these days," said Ling.The two women were very close friends, and Shumi didn't visit Eiyou that often.

"Well, look like I'll be puttering around and doing nothing," said Kouji with a sigh.

"Come with me to the palace.We'll be discussing your son because he's become a very popular topic," said Tasuki with a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Very well, I didn't think I was going to enjoy puttering around here anyway, Genrou," agreed Kouji.

Hono'o let out a quiet sigh, but she tried to hide any emotion that went through her face.Her brother had been quiet the entire time he was there, he had learned that being quiet allowed for more observation.Tiaowo knew that there was something wrong with his sister, and he knew it had something to do with Shiro.'I'll just keep an eye on her until I know everything is all right,' he thought.

***

Kanghui went out with Hakurou and Pei Pei to make the rounds in the village.He watched his brother work quietly and only assisted when Hakurou specifically asked him to.Admiration went through Kanghui's mind as he watched his older brother work.'He's so compassionate and caring.He's changed a lot.He's so selfless now, not like before.No wonder he doesn't want to come home: these people need him,' thought Kanghui.

"I am sorry, Lord Hakurou, but we won't be able to pay our taxes on time this season.It's been bad.Father got sick and couldn't work, so we had nothing to sell in the village," explained a young woman who was holding her son in her arms.She was a young widow. 

"There is no need to apologize.The only thing that angers me is that you didn't come to me sooner when your father was taken ill.As for the taxes, I'll pay them on your behalf for the season.I'm sure the Emperor won't mind," said Hakurou.Pei Pei smiled at her older brother, and then she shot a glare at Kanghui behind their oniichan's back.

"Thank you!Thank you, Lord Hakurou!" cried the woman as she smiled in relief.

Hakurou diagnosed the young woman's father and checked out the baby.He was happy to see that her father would recover and that the baby was in excellent health.The three of them were treated to tea and cakes, but Hakurou declined.The three of them went home to the Su Estate.Pei Pei settled in for the night and the two brothers decided to go on an evening tour of the property because the contrast of how the estate looked like during the day time was drastic from the nighttime.

"It's beautiful.There are fireflies out here," said Kanghui in awe.

"Yes, I can say that this is one of my favorite places that I've been in all my travels," agreed Hakurou.

"You should go to Eiyou.Lei said that you were needed," said Kanghui cautiously and softly.

"I don't want to go to Eiyou.My responsibilities are here, Kanghui.I made promises, and I am a man of my word," said Hakurou solemnly.

"I didn't think you were, Oniichan," said Kanghui trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I never stayed long enough to make promises, Kanghui.I suppose that makes a coward as well," said Hakurou.

"You're harder on yourself than everyone else is, Oniichan. I've already forgiven you…and I've been mad at you for years.Three years.I said I hated you.I'm sorry…I don't hate you.I wasn't thinking when I said it out loud before," apologized Kanghui with a desperate tone in his voice.

"I forgive.You're a good person, and a kindhearted soul.I wish I could say the same thing about myself.For all the things that I have done, I don't deserve any mercy from anyone, especially myself," said Hakurou honestly.

"But you can't forgive yourself, can you, Oniichan?You can't come home until you can do that.You can't call this place home until you forgive yourself.What did you do that was so terrible and unforgivable?" asked Kanghui.

"You and Lei are very much alike.You can look at the world through eyes of a child.I wish I could do that, but I can't because I'm not innocent anymore.I gave that up a long time ago.You don't want to know what I've done.I don't want you to think any less of me than you do now," whispered Hakurou.They were now up to a cliff, the same cliff where he had meet Jilun and Suzaku.The wind was whipping around them.The two brothers looked so much alike, but Kanghui still had the mother's softer features.They could almost see eye to eye with each other.The last time they saw each other, Kanghui was barely up to Kuairong's chest.Kuairong didn't have the same spark he once had in his eyes.He was so full of life, and now he was full of untold sorrow and heartache.Kanghui want nothing more, but to help his older brother.

"You killed someone…more than one person…oniichan…" ventured Kanghui carefully because he suddenly remembered the way Kuairong had stopped him earlier against those bandits.Hakurou's eyes dimmed under the moonlight in pain and shame.Kanghui could feel his throat constrict because of the pain that was in his brother's eyes."Oniichan…you have done so much good.Don't stop now."

"That doesn't make up for the pain I feel everyday, Kanghui.Do you know what my powers really are?" asked Hakurou.

"I thought that you were an expert fighter," answered Kanghui shaking his head.

"No.That's not my real powers.During the restoration of the Four Gods, Suzaku took the liberty of activating my real powers.My senses are heightened.I can feel things in the air that most people can't see.I can see far off distances.I can taste things more accurately and my hearing is exceptional.With my senses being the way that they are…I can also feel other people's pain by touching them, Kanghui.I felt your pain last night when I held you back from hurting those men.I can't fight people under these conditions, let alone kill anyone else.If I kill someone, it would most likely kill me.I can feel the pain of the men I've killed.I can also see into the minds of other men by holding objects in my hands and closing my eyes.Every night, I see my victims in my dreams.I can't seem to block the pain out with the training I've received from the different temples.I don't have the discipline for my powers…I'm not strong enough," finished Hakurou as he choked on the last part.

"Oniichan…I'm sorry…I didn't understand.I thought that your powers were a gift.Why would Suzaku give you something that hurts you?" asked Kanghui.

"I don't know.I don't understand it myself.I used to know who I was…I took Hakurou because I've tainted my other names, and I needed a fresh start," answered Hakurou.

"You have to go back to Eiyou.You can't spend the rest of your life hiding here!I think that's why your powers are over active, Oniichan.Think about it, if a seishi's abilities lay in his chi, then there's too much force building up in you.You have to dispel it by serving your miko, fellow seishi, and the people of Konan.I'm not saying this to sound idealistic, but it's true.That is your duty as a seishi: Suzaku saw something in you that made you different from everyone else, Oniichan.You can't stay here when people need you.If you can feel all the pain in the world, then you should want to stop.That's why you're a healer.You want to stop the pain.Imagine the pain you'll be inflicting on others if you don't do something about this warlord.A civil war will breakout if the capital is destroy because all the nobles will fight for the position.How long do you think things will stay peaceful and safe here?!If you can't stand the pain now, how will you be able to live with yourself later on?!" shouted Kanghui as he tried to reach him.Hakurou had his back turned away from him, but he could hear and feel everything, and he was frozen in his place.

"I need to think some more about this," said Hakurou softly.

"No, the time to think is over, Oniichan, but I can't make you do anything.No one can.You're fate is in your hands," said Kanghui as he walked back to the house alone, leaving Hakurou to think about everything with the new insight that he had just given him.

***

"There are so many things about Shiro that I learned when I went to Sailo and Hokkan.We should set up the timeline though," suggested Shitsu.Everyone was gather at a large table for a long discussion about Shiro.Present were: Odayaka, Mariko, Ryu, Sei, Taki, Kawa, Tasuki, Chichiri, Kouji and, of course, Shitsu.Ryu nodded and looked around at the different faces around the table, and he realized that talking about how the Seiryuu group had found him in Kutou would alarm Kouji, whose face was expressionless.

"I think that Kutou would be the last place to go, if one is going to go on a journey around the world.Sailo would be a wiser place to go first, if you don't want to cross the ocean to go to Hokkan.Besides, it wouldn't make much sense to go to the North first.I'll go last and explain what happened in Kuto," said Ryu thoughtfully.Everyone's collective glance turned back to Shitsu, who let out a sigh and began.

"Shiro went to the West first.That much we know.He trained in temples all over the West.His fight tournament, he was just fourteen years old, was in an arena in the middle of Sailo.He won the tournament without any problems.As far as I can tell, he goes to various places that to train, and not just temples.But, the temples teach the discipline that one would require to be a world champion.The temples had different philosophies, but still had some of the same requirements.For example, abstinence from liquor and sex.So, Shiro isn't as undisciplined as we think he is.He's also smarter than we think he is," reported Shitsu who had to stop because Mariko had her hand up.

"Of course, he would be intelligent.I mean he's Chiriko's counterpart, and he's successfully kept himself hidden.How many temples do you estimate he trained at?" asked Mariko.

"It's hard to say.The only person who can answer that for sure is Shiro, but I think it's around twenty, maybe more," replied Shitsu.

"No wonder, his skills are so diverse," commented Odayaka.

"If there is one thing, that people should know by now it's that no one should ever underestimate a Suzaku seishi," said Ryu, which gathered smiles from the Suzaku seishi in the room.

"That's not all.I think that Shiro reminded the same pretty much before the summoning of Suzaku.The changes happened on his second trip through Sailo.Remember, Shiro didn't travel to Hokkan and Kuto until his second departure.Um…what I am about to say is a little disturbing.I meet Kokoro along the way to Hokkan," said Shitsu slowly.

"The Genbu seishi?" asked Taki with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.Shiro and he had a match that lasted for hours on end, from sundown to sun up.They fought until Shiro managed to disarm him at dawn.Kokoro said that Shiro looked like he was going to kill him," Shitsu paused with a gulp.

"Go no," urged Kouji without any expression on his face.

"Shiro was above Kokoro when he came down with his sword towards his head, but when Kokoro opened his eyes he saw that the sword's pointed end was buried into the ground, and Shiro just left without saying a word and his sword," finished Shitsu with a deep breath.Kouji closed his eyes in deep thought as he tried to imagine his son doing something like that.

"Well, Kokoro obviously survived, if he lived to tell you about it, Shitsu," commented Sei.

"Yes, Kokoro said that Shiro almost chopped off his ear, but he did get some of his hair," remarked Shitsu.As a weapons maker, she was more concerned about Shiro abandoning his weapon at the end of the match like that.

"Well, I guess this leads up to my story, but I wasn't there. Actually, it's what Hoseki, Iwa, and Mori reported back to me about the warlord who might becoming to this city.Hoseki said that they found Shiro in Kutou tied to ground with four stakes.It looked like he was in a fight…and lost.There was a lot of blood loss, and it's a wonder how he lived long enough to be saved; perhaps, it was discipline and endurance from the temples.Or something else entirely.There were deep cuts on his torse and his entire body was bruised.The cuts were deep like they were done with claws.When Shiro had regained consciousness, he told them that there was a warlord who had decimated villages; whenever he had come upon a village he had to bury bodies.Hoseki said that he was in a lot of pain, but wouldn't say anything about the fight. We stopped the warlord in Kutou, but I didn't know he would raise an army here in Konan," said the Seiryuu seishi apologetically.

"It's alright, oniichan.It's not your fault.Now, I'm more worried about Shiro.It's been so long since I've seen him.Two years," said Mariko quietly.

"I knew something like this was going to happened to him.I've always worried about something like that happening to him," said Kouji in a frustrated and angry voice.

"Look, Kouji, I know that you've always worried about him, but he's a man now," said Tasuki.

"Shut up, Genrou.At least, you know where all your children are!" yelled back Kouji.

"Hey!It's not my fault yer boys are gone!Where do you come off saying something like that to me?!F**K YOU!YOU DON'T HAVE A F**KIN' RIGHT TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP WHEN I'M TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!" Tasuki fired back. 

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M A BAD FATHER?!WHERE THE F**K DO YOU COME OFF SAYING THAT TO ME?!" shouted back Kouji. 

"Stop!" ordered Mariko forcefully.Kouji realized that Tasuki was only trying to help, and that he had just totally exposed a fear that he had ever since Kuairong was born.He knew that Kuairong was a very special and different boy.He wondered if he had done a good enough job raising him, and wondered if he was he's fault that Kuairong had left home in the first place.They glared at the each other and moved their chairs away from each other.

"I think it's more important that we find him.There's something wrong with him," concluded Shitsu.

***

Hakurou was outside again, and Yoku was up in the air flying in circles.He watched as the falcon made several circles, and his younger sibling were watching Yoku from the house.

"Where'd he get that bird?" asked Kanghui as he watched.

"He got Yoku when he fell out of his nest as a chick.Oniichan raised him," answered Pei Pei as they continued to watch.Hakurou watch Yoku dive down for a long time and come back up into the sky again.He whistled, and bird of prey swooped down to him dropping an arrow into his hand before landing on his shoulder.'An arrow.What could this mean?' he thought as he closed his eyes.The bird sensed that his master was about to do something, and flew to a nearby tree branch. 

"Give me vision," whispered Hakurou as a red aura built up around him.The energy dispelled, and Hakurou's eyes opened wide.The vision he had seen was of destruction ripping a path towards Eiyou; the army was coming.Hakurou knew who the leader was, and he had to stop him no matter what it took.He walked back to the house quietly and called on Renbiao and Kenren to make arrangements for the trip to the capital city of Eiyou.Kenren said that he would rent a place for Hakurou stay in that would insure his privacy, and that was Wang's house in Eiyou that would be used.Wang was supposed to travel to Eiyou to meet with another merchant, but decided to put the trip off because of the impeding attack, and he also wanted to be closer to home.Hakurou agreed to meet with the merchant on his behalf in exchange for the use of the house.Wang was grateful, but didn't directly communicate with Hakurou, and he didn't want to disagree with his requests either.Wang remembered his last encounter with Lord Hakurou as much as he understood the whole situation was his fault, he was still afraid of him; Hakurou didn't bother to apologize for any of his past actions towards Wang.Renbiao suggested the use of horses rather than carriages because they would attract a lot of attention.Wang said that the things that Hakurou would require would be at the house waiting for him.Finally, Hakurou had to break the news to his younger siblings.

"I have to go away on a trip for a few days.A fortnight at the most," said Hakurou during dinner, which snapped Kanghui and Pei Pei's attention and prevented them from fighting any more during the dinner.

"But, oniichan…" started Pei Pei.

"Where are you going?" interrupted Kanghui.

"To Eiyou," answered Hakurou.

"I see.Do you want me to take care of things while you're away?" asked Kanghui quietly.

"Yes.I'll return soon, but there's some business I have to handle there.I need you to make rounds around the village.As for estate business, Kenren will help you," answered Hakurou.

"I want to go to Eiyou, too, Oniichan.I've never been anywhere, but this valley," whined Pei Pei.

"No.Maybe, the next trip, but not now," said Hakurou firmly.Pei Pei could tell that all the whining in the world wasn't going to change his mind, so she gave up.

"Is there anything else I should take care of?" asked Kanghui, so that he would know his duties when Hakurou was gone.

"Yes, take care of Pei Pei.Make sure to keep up with her lessons.Pei Pei, please listen to everything Kanghui says," ordered Hakurou.

"Yes, oniichan," answered Pei Pei with a sigh as she glared at Kanghui.

"Watch it, gaki, I'm in charge while Oniichan is gone," taunted Kanghui.Pei Pei pouted and looked at Hakurou, and he just nodded to reinforce his order.

"Okay," agreed Pei Pei begrudgingly.

"Very well, I'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow.For now, let's just enjoy each other's company.I don't want to hear anymore fighting for the rest of the day.Do you promise?" asked Hakurou. 

"We promised," agreed Pei Pei and Kanghui.

***

"I think there's something wrong with Lei," commented Shumi after dinner.Tasuki and Kouji were no longer sore at each other for what had happened earlier; they were better friends than to let an argument like that affect their friendship.

"I know what you mean.She's been rather quiet ever since she came back," agreed Ling with concern.

"I think she's upset about not being able to keep her promise," said Tasuki.

"No, it's more than that, Father.It's like something inside her is missing.Her spirit's broken," disagreed Tiaowo quietly.He was more in tune with Lei's feelings than any of his brothers, even though he made fun of her the most out of the three.

"It's like her heart's been broken," Ling whispered.Tasuki shook his head and looked upstairs, where Lei was.Lei was brushing out her hair and looking at her reflection in the mirror.'Who am I really?Why do I do the things I do?I wonder what Shiro is doing right now…no, I wonder what Hakurou is doing right now.Why can't I stop thinking about him?He was just so sad…it's like I feel sad, too, thought Hono'o as she finished brushing her hair and tying it up.She bit her bottom lip, and wondered how long his parents were going to stay in Eiyou.With a sigh, she blew out the candle, and laid down in bed.She could hearing the worried mummers of everyone else downstairs as she went to sleep.

***

Hakurou decided to do a little packing before he left for Eiyou the next day.He knew that his sword would have to come with him, but it was dull because he had refused to sharpen it for months.The next thing he wanted to pack was some scrolls in his writing desk; he decided that he could pick up an inkwell and quills in Eiyou when he arrive.While selecting scrolls, he found a velvet cloth in his desk, something that he had almost forgotten about.He opened the cloth, and found the amber amulet that he had won in his first match.He wanted for a very special or immature reason.Hakurou thought that the amber matched Hono'o's eyes perfectly, and he was going to give it to her as a gift.Just something to give her, he never expected anything from her because he loved her enough for the both of them.His feelings for her hadn't diminished since she had left, in fact his feelings had intensified.He packed with him, even though he didn't know why.Hakurou had plans when he reached the capital, he was going to find the warlord and take him down before the others had to do anything, and leave quietly afterwards.If everything went like he planned, then no one would have ever known that he was even in Eiyou.He wondered if Hono'o had reported back to them yet, and he thought about what she might have said about him.It didn't matter, he told himself, it was for her own good that she left.Kanghui later asked about Hakurou's trip, and he told him about the whole thing in case anything happened to him.Hakurou was resolved to take down the warlord even if he cost him his life.He felt that he had deserved his fate.

The next morning, Hakurou woke up just after dawn to find his younger sibling waiting for him.Pei Pei looked very sad, and Kanghui looked rather stoic.They ate breakfast quietly.Pei Pei was happy that Renbiao would be joining Hakurou on the trip because that would mean that someone would take care of him, and make sure that he ate and slept properly.Not that Renbiao had any control over his master.Kanghui was grateful that Renbiao was accompanying Hakurou because he would insure that someone would at report back his status in case anything happened to him.

"You promise to come back, Oniichan?" pleaded Pei Pei with tears brimming her brown, doe-like eyes.

"I can't make that promise, Pei Pei," answered Hakurou.

"Yes, you can," insisted Kanghui with a slight glare.

"Very well, I'll try my best.I love you both," amend Hakurou as he hugged both of them at the same time.Hakurou and Renbiao mounted their horses, the carriages had left the day before to set up Wang's house for Hakurou's comfort.The only thing that they had on they were the clothes on their back, swords, Hakurou's scrolls, and the amber necklace.

"Farewell, Oniichan.Come home soon!" Pei Pei called after them as they rode off to Eiyou.

"I hope you keep your promise, Kuairong," whispered Kanghui so softly, that Pei Pei didn't hear him.Right after they went into the house and continued Pei Pei's lessons.

***

Shi Mengxin was planning his attack on Eiyou and drinking some sake at the same time.He wondered how to take the capital of Konan.He was very careful the this time because he had learned something from his encounter with the Seiryuu seishi of Kutou.'Jilun wasn't able to convince him to join us…," thought Mengxin as he looked at a map of Eiyou in front of him.He wanted the seventh Suzaku seishi on his side, so that the seishi couldn't attack.Mengxin put down his sake and walked over to a cabinet and opened the little doors.Unrolling the cloth around the object that he had taken out of the cabinet he smiled and place it on his hand.

It was an iron claw that could cut through human flesh.It had already tasted the flash of one of the Suzaku seishi, and soon it would taste the flesh of more.All Mengxin could do was smile and wait.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Miaka: Well, that was disturbing….

Tamahome: He's going to attack the city!

Hotohori: They have at least an idea that there's going to be an attack.

Chiriko: It would do them any good, if they don't know when it's going to be.

Nuriko: Or how it's going to be.

Mitsukake: We don't even know.

Miaka: I thought that there was going to be a Bad Play in this omake.

ClareBear: I do have some Bad Plays for Seiryuu Den.I've got a cast list…well a partial one.I think people are going to like Seiryuu Den even better than Shiro Den.Wouldn't you people like to know what I've got up my sleeve?Let's just say it's interesting.

Tamahome: What kind of torture do you have planned for my son?You've left Mariko alone for the time being….

ClareBear: Do you really think I'd tell you?

Hotohori: By royal order, you will give us some information right now.

ClareBear: Please!I'm a creator…I don't have to answer to you.^_-

Tamahome: Do you take bribes?

ClareBear: I'm already not being paid for this.What makes you think money is going to work?

Tamahome: It would work on me.

ClareBear: It won't work on me.Later folks.By the way…should I give sneak peek of Seiryuu Den before Shiro Den is done?I work for my audience more than my little omake hands over here.(looks back at them because they've fallen over superdeformed and with swirls in their eyes).Until next time.Bye, bye.


	12. A Flower

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Eleven: A Flower

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi comes from the mind of Yuu Watase.I own the new characters, and I'm borrowing her characters.

Author's Note: Sorry about the lack of updates.Shiro has made all sorts of arrangements, and I hope that I set everything up just right.I've got great ideas for the new gaiden, and I can hardly contain some of the ideas from leaking out.I've got the cast list only and a very rough, handwritten draft of the first chapter of Seiryuu Den.I finally found a song that reflects this entire story, and it's a song that I keep listening to keep me going.It's "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.It reflects Shiro's thoughts and the story better than anything I've heard so far.Check it out.^_^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hakurou and Renbiao rode for until they reached Eiyou in virtual silence.Renbiao was only sixteen years old and had a great amount of admiration for his master because he was compassionate, but had an underlying strength and power about him.Renbiao wished that he could be able to command such respect, and Lord Hakurou wasn't even trying to appear powerful.'Maybe, it's because he's a Suzaku seishi.That's why people immediately respect even if they don't know about it.It's an aura that's built up around him,' thought Renbiao as horses galloped along.Hakurou had said nothing throughout the ride, and Renbiao didn't want to disrupt his thoughts if he was having any.

"Where is Wang's house, Renbiao?" asked Hakurou when they reached the entrance of the magnificent capital of Konan, Eiyou.

"This way Lord Hakurou,' said Renbiao.It was already late in the afternoon, and they were tired from the long and seemingly endless ride to Eiyou.Renbiao took the lead because he knew the way to Wang's house.When Lord Su was alive, he also stayed at Wang's house, and Renbiao had accompanied him twice to the capital.Most of the nobles had met with the Emperor of Konan at least once, but it occurred to Renbiao that Lord Hakurou hadn't met with Emperor Boushin once at all.Renbiao thought it was strange, but when he found out that Hakurou was a Suzaku seishi, he had immediately dismissed any doubts about why he didn't met the Emperor.

They finally stopped at a large house with a spacious backyard.It wasn't as impressive as the Su Estate, but it was a wonderful house nonetheless.They both dismounted from their horses and stretched out their limbs."Not bad," was Hakurou's only comment when he saw the house.Renbiao sent to work unpacking and making sure that Lord Hakurou's things had made the trip without any trouble.It took another hour before everything settled down enough for them to have something to eat.

"We don't seem to have anything in the house to eat, and Lord Wang only hires a guard to look after the house while he's awhile.He usually brings his servants with him when he travels, and that's why there's no staff here," reported Renbiao shamefully.

"It will be all right.Anyway, it's better this way.I'll make a list of things to pick up later, but for now let's find something to eat," said Lord Hakurou.Renbiao's face brightened up to a smile as he followed him to look for something to eat.

***

"We must prepare ourselves to surround the capital and take the palace," said Mengxin who was standing in front of all his men.Jilun was standing next to the second-in-command behind him."We will commence operations to take Eiyou in three days.The first people who must be taken down is the Suzaku seishi.We cannot leave them for last.One of the Suzaku is the Emperor of Konan, and if we take him down also, we'll have the capital.We can't risk the other five Suzaku seishi from interfering with our operations," he continued.

"Sir, aren't there seven Suzaku seishi?" asked the second-in-command in a whisper.

"No.One of the seven won't be coming," answered Mengxin as the soldiers shouted out cheers for the impeding attack. 

"What if he comes, sir?" asked the second-in-command.

"Then, I'll take care of him," answered Jilun for Mengxin.

"You'd better because if he shows up, then your future is at stake," said Mengxin as he waved to his cheering soldiers.

***

Hakurou's heightened senses allowed him to sense things that most people couldn't perceive with their five senses.He could smell more fires burning around the capital than normal, and knew as he ate his dinner that the city was surrounded.'These people have no idea what's going on.It's better this way.To live in blissful ignorance, rather than be disillusioned by reality.I can get in and out without any problem.I don't care if it costs me my life.I want nothing more, but to stop him from hurting more people,' thought Hakurou.He wasn't good at keeping his own principles, and he was willing to sacrifice not only his life, but his very soul to save everyone.He had sworn not to kill anymore, but he couldn't keep that promise.He was willing to tried his life and the life of the man who was willing to kill so many to save all of them.Hakurou's thoughts went in circles because he was thinking about his past, his parents, Kanghui, Pei Pei, the Suzaku seishi, and Lei.He thought of Lei separately from everyone else because she was different from everyone else.Her innocence was intact, while his innocence was gone.Hakurou looked down at his hands as he wiped them clean after the meal with a napkin.He could see the blood on them; blood that wasn't even there anymore. 

Renbiao and he went back to the house after the meal.Renbiao went to bed earlier at the bidding of his master.Hakurou decided to stay up late and make more preparations that he couldn't do back at the Su Estate.First, he made a list of things that Renbiao should pick up the next morning.The next thing that he had to do was write some letters to give to Renbiao the next morning.He was sure that Renbiao would be up before him, so he left the list out on a table next to the door under a paper weight.

The letters were rather difficult to write, and he decided to write the easiest one first: the letter to Kenren to take care of things in the valley.The next letter was to Pei Pei, and then a letter to Kanghui.He wrote a very long letter to Mariko and the other seishi, and told them all that he was sorry for everything that he had done.The letter was more to Mariko than the others.He wrote a sentence down for each of them, except for Hono'o.The next letter he wrote was to his grandfather, Ruifu, thanking him for the lessons he had taught him when he was younger.The letter to his parents was very difficult to write because he didn't know how to write to them.He had crumpled several sheets of paper and kept starting over and over until he had finished.He apologized for not being a very good son, and told them about the things that he thought that they would have wanted to hear.He told them nothing about the bad things that he had done because he didn't want them to be disappointed in him.The last letter was the Lei.It took even more drafts than the letter to his parents.He had started out by saying how much he loved her, but decided that she wouldn't believe him and scraped it.The final draft was the shortest letter of all, and he thanked her for her patience and kindness.He finished off the letter apologizing for his earlier actions and asked her for her forgiveness, even if he didn't deserve it.He said nothing about how much he loved her or how far he had gone to prove his love for her.There was no need to because the eloquence of his words in the letter demonstrated his love her indirectly.Finally, he went into a dreamless sleep.

***

There was a knock at the door early the next morning at Wang's house, and Renbiao was already up and about.He went to go answer the door, and found a young man standing at the door.He had dark brown hair, green eyes, and was tall.

"Yes, how may I help you?" asked the young servant when he saw the man at the door.

"Hello, my name is Kuo Tiaowo.My grandfather is Sir Rong, and he frequently does business with Sir Wang.Anyway, my grandfather heard that the Lord of the valley where Sir Wang is from has arrived at the house, and he would like to extend an invitation for tea at his house," said the young man at the door with a smile.

"I'll be sure to inform, Lord Hakurou.When he wakes up," said Renbiao.

"Thank you," said Tiaowo, and he left promptly after that.Renbiao went to go see if Lord Hakurou was awake and found him still fast asleep.Renbiao decided to go to the market and run some errands before Lord Hakurou woke up.He thought that Lord Hakurou didn't get enough sleep because he was so busy helping people by reading all the scrolls and making notations of all the medicines that he concocted.Renbiao smiled when he noticed that there were some herbs and medicines listed on the list as he had expected, he didn't think that Lord Hakurou wouldn't be taking a break from helping people who were sick and injured.

***

"I am sorry about what happened, Mariko," said Hono'o as she spoke to Mariko in a very soft voice.She finally had to face the other seishi because she couldn't hide anymore, and she wasn't any better since her returned to Eiyou.

"It's not your fault.If Shiro doesn't want to find, then he won't be," said Mariko shaking her head as she gave a smile of encouragement to Hono'o.The other seishi who were present were glad to see that most of them were assembled. 

"Why can't we be like the other groups and have all our seishi gather without any problems?" complained Sei.Kawa and Taki nodded in agreement.

"I suppose we'll have to make do without him," said Odayaka.

"I didn't have time to check the border," said Hono'o because she had suddenly remembered that was what she was supposed to do, and she had forgotten all about it.

"We need everyone here, so I had some extra scouts take a look around.They reported back and said there was a huge army encroaching towards here," said Odayaka. 

"What are we going to do?" asked Mariko.

"We'll have to prepare.We need to know how close they are," said Sei.

The other seishi talked about the impeding attack on the capital as Hono'o barely listened to everyone else.She didn't say a word because she was thinking about Shiro again.She thought about talking to Mariko about it, but she was so happy because of her impeding marriage that Hono'o didn't want to bother her.Kawa and Lei weren't very close, and she didn't want to talk to her about Shiro because she didn't think she would understand.Sei was so close to Mariko that Hono'o knew that he would tell her.Odayaka was like an older brother and would probably be angry at Shiro for hurting her feeling.Taki was a man and would give an oversimplified answer to her problems.Shitsu was also talking, but she looked at Hono'o's direction because she wasn't talking much.'If she's not going to say anything, then she shouldn't be here.I wonder what's wrong…' she thought.Hono'o left when the conversation was still going on because she couldn't care less about the topic at hand.She looked up at the sky and noticed that the sky was overcast; there was also a little breeze in the air.She walked away from the palace without saying a word, and no one seemed to notice.

Hono'o kept walking aimlessly through the streets of Eiyou until she reached a familiar place.It was a little cottage a short distance away from the house, and it was a place that Hono'o had come to often ever since she was ten years old.It was Miss Zhang's house, and she was Hono'o instructor for five years until Mariko's arrival.She had trained Hono'o in the martial arts and mediation.Hono'o needed the disciplining because of her powers' strength and destructiveness.Her family never knew about it, but she had told Shiro about it a long time ago.When the truth came out, he still kept it quiet, and pretended to know nothing about it.She wanted someone to talk to who knew her and wouldn't judge her.The two people in the world who could do that was Miss Zhang and Shiro, but neither were available.'So, this is when you're really an adult…it's when there's no one to help you but you're self,' thought Hono'o."Get used to disappoint.Life's full of it," those were the words that Shiro had used.Maybe, he was right.Life was full of disappointments, and if that were true, then what was the reason for living in the first place.'I think that I'm starting to understand,' she thought. 

"You don't look too happy," said a voice behind her softly. 

"Uh?" asked Hono'o as she turned around to see Shitsu standing behind her a few feet away from her.

"I thought that there was something wrong with you.You seem to come here when you need to think," said Shitsu with a smile.

"Yes, there is something wrong," said Hono'o without any hesitation because Shitsu was a good enough to come after her.

"You found Shiro, didn't you?" asked Shitsu with the blanant honesty that she was known for.Hono'o gulped and nodded slightly as she shut her eyes.She raised up her hand up to her head and took out the hair clip.Her hair was now loose, and the breeze was whipping it around.Shitsu looked a little surprised."What happened?Tell me everything," said Shitsu in a calm and comforting voice.Hono'o sighed and told her everything that happened, and Shitsu listened to her without any interruptions as she tried to analysis the situation.Shitsu noticed that Hono'o was unknowingly revealing her feelings.'She's really an innocent person.Blind to a fault,' she thought.She could let that Hono'o's heart and spirit were broken by Shiro, but she let Hono'o finish.

"So, you found him, but he's not the same person he once was.It sounds like something happened to him while he was traveling because I've noticed that pattern as well.There are a lot of things that he did," said Shitsu when Hono'o was done talking.Shitsu knew about some of Shiro's activities in the ring when he was fighting.She knew that he had killed some men with his bare hands, but she decided not to say anything about that.Hono'o was so innocent that she wouldn't understand, and Shitsu wanted her to stay the way she was.

"You should see his eyes, Shitsu.Remember, he's eyes used to have that spark in them?Now they're just dull…it's like he's dead inside," whispered Hono'o.

"Hmm…I supposed it has something to do with what happened in Kutou," said Shitsu.

"Yes, but I think it's deeper than that, Shitsu.It was only one loss, and it shouldn't have been enough to kill him inside like that,' said Hono'o.

"You know him pretty well, don't you?" asked Shitsu.The only seishi who knew Shiro at all was Hono'o because he wasn't close to any of the other seishi.

"Yes…and he hates me," answered Hono'o as she choked on a sob.The way she had said it was so childlike that it had almost broken Shitsu's heart to hear her say it.

"No, he doesn't.I don't know him as well as you do, but I do know that he's not capable of hating anyone," whispered Shitsu in a comforting tone.

"Yes, he does.When we were little, our fathers made him watch over me, and he couldn't play with anyone else because I was with him all the time.I was really annoying, and I kept pestering him by asking too many questions about everything.He wouldn't say that he was annoyed, but I knew that he was, and he never told my father or mother about it because he was only being polite.I would follow him around when I visited Mt. Leikaku.I thought we were friends…I thought that we trusted each other, but I was wrong.He was never my friend.He hates me,"said Hono'o desperately as she wiped a tear that had escaped and was running down her cheek.Shitsu shook her head because she still didn't believe that Shiro could hate anyone.She embraced Hono'o until she stopped crying wondering the entire time where in the world Shiro was and what he was doing.And how could he hurt someone who loved him as much as Hono'o did?And why and for what reason?

***

Hakurou had received the message that Sir Rong wanted to meet with him and decided to accept the invitation.He knew that Rong was Lei's maternal grandfather, and he wanted to meet the man because he had never meet him before.Renbiao was going to join Lord Hakurou for the tea.Tiaowo and Hono'o were at the main shop away from the house, while Ling and Shumi were still at the Kuo House.Therefore, Hakurou wasn't worried about getting caught by anyone who knew him.He walked up to the illustrious home of Sir Rong who had greeted him warmly when a servant had shown him the way to a sitting room.

"Hello, Lord Hakurou.I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet you," said Sir Rong as he bowed slightly, and Hakurou did the same.

"Hello, Sir Rong.Wang has said that he does business with you often, and he must have told you that I was staying at his home in Eiyou," said Hakurou as he took a seat because Sir Rong had gestured for him to sit.Renbiao also took a seat because Hakurou looked at him.

"Yes, would you like some tea or sake?" asked Rong when he signaled a servant to bring some refreshments.

"Well, since you invited me for tea, I would like some tea, please.I've never developed a taste for sake," Hakurou informed him.

"Ah.I'm sorry if it looks like I'm staring at you.Sir Wang has said so many good things about you, Lord Hakurou, but he didn't mention how old you were…I do declare you're around my grandsons age or the Emperor's age, but younger," said Rong as he studied Hakurou with his green eyes.Hakurou noticed that Rong's eyes were identical to Lei's mother's eyes, but he didn't possess the soft, delicate features that Lei and her mother had.

"I'm younger than the Emperor.I believe he's twenty-one," said Hakurou.He knew how old the Wangshi, Lingsu, and Tiaowo were, but as far as Rong knew Hakurou had never met them."I'm eighteen years old," he added.

"My, my, my…everyone is getting younger and younger these day.Or am I getting older?" Rong laughed.

"No, I don't think that, Sir Rong.Not at all, you're mind is sharper than most people my age, Sir," said Hakurou respectfully.

They continued their conversation as Renbiao watched and observed everything.Hakurou and Renbiao stood up to leave, and Renbiao accidentally bumped into an end table knocking a vase over, but Hakurou caught it.Renbiao and Rong marveled at his reflexes. 

"One of my son-in-laws has that kind of speed, but he's a Suzaku seishi," commented Rong.

"It's not a problem, Sir Rong, just good timing," said Hakurou.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hakurou.And you, Renbiao, it's not a problem.Don't worry about it," said Rong in a friendly tone as he clapped Renbiao on the shoulder.

"I'm still very sorry, Sir Rong.I almost knocked over your vase," said Renbiao.

"But, your master caught it, and even if he didn't, I know it was an accident.I must say you have excellent manners, Lord Hakurou.They are the manners of the old court.I haven't seen manners like yours in a while, and it's a very comforting to see someone who has those kinds of manners," said Rong.

"Thank you.My mother insisted that I learn good manners," said Hakurou.

"Your mother must be a very good noblewoman," said Rong.

"She is, Sir Rong.Good day to you, Sir," said Hakurou as he bowed to him, and Renbiao followed suit.

"Good day to you, Lord Hakurou," said Rong as he gave a bow of respect to the young nobleman.

***

Hakurou and Renbiao returned to the house, so that Hakurou could do some work.He needed to plan and see where the attack would happened, but Renbiao came back about an hour later with another message."Lord Hakurou, this was delivered here by a palace messenger," said Renbiao as he handed a scroll to Hakurou with a royal seal on it.Hakurou was working at a large table with maps, scrolls, quills, and an ink pot on it.He sighed as he broke the seal on the scroll and unrolled it.He read the message, "The Emperor of Konan has invited me to the palace for a meeting," he said out loud.

"What are you going to do, Milord?" asked Renbiao.

"I'm declining.I don't have the time to meet with the Emperor.I honestly don't know why Odayaka would be thinking about meeting with visiting lords when the city could be attacked at any moment," said Hakurou in an exasperated voice.Renbiao decided not to look directly at his master because he was sure that he was frowning.He knew that Lord Hakurou wanted to get in and out of Eiyou before anyone would notice him."Of course, this was because I've met with Rong.Rong has connections to the Emperor.He must have been the one who told him about my arrival…indirectly, of course," added Hakurou.

"I'll send you message back to the palace, Milord," said Renbiao with a nod.

"While you're gone, I'll go out to find some gifts for Kanghui and Pei Pei," said Hakurou.

"I could do that for you, Milord, if you wish," offered Renbiao.

"It's alright…I would rather do it myself.Besides, I need to stretch out for a while, and get a feel for what's going on around here by looking around," declined Hakurou.

"As you wish, Milord.I'll leave for the palace right now," said Renbiao as he made a quiet exit.As soon as Hakurou finished reorganizing the scrolls and maps on his table, he decided to go out to the market.He looked at the busy marketplace around him as he tried to stay hidden as he traveled through the market.He found something for Pei Pei at a little stall next to a fountain.It was a red fan with white cranes and different colored flowers on it.Now he had to find something for his brother, but it was difficult because he realized that he didn't know his own brother well enough to know what Kanghui would like.He wandered around until he was across the street from the large shops that belong to Wang, and he couldn't help, but smile slightly when he saw it.He was about to walk away when he heard a familiar.

"It's alright, sir.My grandfather will return from the port, but he had tea with someone today, so he's a little behind," said Lei who was just standing across the street talking to a middle aged customer.Hakurou stepped back to hid himself and watched her from the distance.She was smiling calmly as she helped customers, and there were people who were asking questions to which she had responded to kindly.It seemed like an eternity was passing by as Hakurou watched Lei from the shadows.

"Sir, would you like to buy some flowers?" asked a small girl who looked less than ten years old as she tugged on the sleeve of Hakurou's silk shirt.

"Um…I really have no need for flowers.I'm sorry," answered Hakurou shaking his head.

"Oh…that's okay," said the girl as she started to walk off, but Hakurou changed his mind because he had a sudden idea.

"Wait…how much for that flower?" asked Hakurou, pointing at a delicate peach colored blossom.

"One piece," answered the little girl.

"Here's five, but could you give it to the lady over there for me?" requested Hakurou as he pointed out Lei to the little girl.

"Lei-sama?Um…sure," agreed the little girl.Hakurou nodded and paid her for the flower.He watched as the little girl ran across the street to give Lei the flower, but he carefully backed away at the same time.

"This is for you, Lei-sama," said the little girl.

"I'm sorry, Peony, but I've got to sell things, not buy them," said Lei.

"No.Someone bought the flower for you, and he told me to deliver it to you," answered Peony as she handed the blossom to her.Lei looked at the flower and smiled because it was beautiful, and the scent of it was heavenly.She smelled the flower, and her amber eyes lit up.

"Who bought this for me?I'd like to thank him," said Lei with a smile.

"He's over there," said Peony as she pointed across the street only to find that Hakuou was gone."Well, he was there.I guess he left," she said.

"That's all right.Thank you for delivering it, Peony," said Lei.Peony waved and ran off to sell more flowers, and Lei waved back to her as she left.Tiaowo was getting tired of sitting in one position for too long, so he was up to stretch his muscles.He found Lei standing outside still looking around the street and holding a peach colored blossom in her hand.

"What's goin' on?Where'd ya get that?" asked Tiaowo with a look of surprise on his face.

"Uh?Oh, you mean the flower?" asked Lei.

"Yeah!That flower!" exclaimed Tiaowo as he pointed at it in a superdeformed mode. 

"Someone bought for me.I don't know who," said Lei simply, and she left to go a find a vase for it, so that she could take it home later.

"WHAT?!" Tiaowo shouted at the top of lungs as he started zipping from stall to stall looking for the man who would dare give his baby sister a flower without his approval first.

***

Hakurou practically ran back to Wang's house for some reason that he couldn't completely understand.'Stupid!Why the Hell don't you just admit that you care already?!It would be easier on both you than this torture!" said a voice in Hakurou's head.He looked around the house and realized that he was alone, so he went back to work.He didn't have to waste, and he worked continuously for six hours on end without any breaks.He worked like that for two reason: first, he knew time was not on his side, and second, he didn't want to think about Lei, so he busied himself until dinner.Renbiao served dinner promptly at sundown, and he reported what the Emperor had said about Hakurou's rejection of his invitation.Apparently, Odayaka wanted to meet with him because he had heard all the good things he had done in the region that he ruled over.After that, Renbiao cleaned up went to bed.Hakurou was feel restless, but he did more work.Around midnight, he decided to look at Wang's simple garden in the backyard.He slipped off his outer robes, and he went out in just his pants, boots, and shirt.The night air felt cool against his skin, and the lotus blossoms that Wang had were giving off a lovely scent.

'I wonder what Lei is doing right now,' he thought, and then he realized that he was thinking about her again; he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts of her.He turned arount when he heard soft footsteps behind him."Jilun."

"Hello, Shiro.How are you tonight?" asked Jilun with a soft smile on her face.She was dressed in a royal blue cloak and underneath it was chain mail.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Shiro in a cold, dangerous voice.

"What do you think?" asked Jilun innocently.

"You're part of the army that's encroaching around Eiyou.How could you serve a cold, heartless bastard like him?" asked Shiro with disgust in his voice.

"So, you know who I serve," stated Jilun.

"Yes.I'm telling you to stop, while you can," warned Shiro.

"HA!At least, there's someone strong enough to do things because he wants to, not because someone doesn't love them back!" sneered Jilun.Shiro's face remained expressionless.

"You have no idea what it means to really love someone.To love someone, you can't be selfish…you have to be willing to give.And I'm not talking about love only.You will never understand, Jilun," he said in a sad voice because he felt sorry for her.

"Oh, I don't understand?Love makes you weak.And I mean you, Shiro.You pine away for something you'll never have.You are weak.If only that little girl knew how she's brought the most powerful warrior in all of Konan to his knees.She'd probably laugh," spat Jilun bitterly with a laugh.

"It is because of her that I am as strong as I am.I've made myself strong for her.I love her enough to give her everything I have without her knowing it.I love her enough to want her to be happy and carefree, even if it means I can't be with her.She is the reason why I did all the things I've done.The good and the bad.Everything.I live for her because loving her has made my existence worth while.My heart has gone through depths that I didn't think were possible.I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love with her even more than I was before.I live for her…and I would suffer through all my pain for her," said Shiro as his voice became lost in a whisper.There was a stark truth that he hadn't been able to say out loud until that moment.Jilun looked at him with wide eyes because she couldn't believe that he had admitted as much as he did.There was a spark that had returned in his eyes for a moment when he spoke of her.Jilun could feel her heart breaking again just like when they were younger, and she had first confessed her love to him.She turned around to hide the hurt look on her face.

"You are a fool.She'll never accept you.She'll be dead before this is all over," promised Jilun, and before she could say anymore, he grabbed her from behind and in very fierce whisper he said:

"I've already threatened one man for even thinking about harming her.I won't let you do the same without any consequences.You're the fool, Jilun.What's the name of the man you're serving under?What's the name of the warlord?"

"I thought you knew.Besides, you've never killed a woman before," she said with a soft laugh.

"And I don't want to…but, if you in any way harm Lei again…you won't live to regret it," he said in a deadly tone.She looked up at him and noticed that his features were dark and serious."Also, you don't know who you're serving.Ask him about the Suzaku seishi he met in Kutou," he added as he turned and walked away from her.Jilun stood there totally and utterly speechless as Shiro left her victorious because he had one the argument.

***

The army had divided itself into different sections and into further groups to surround Eiyou.The particular group that was near the marketplace on the outside perimeter near Miss Zhang's house was made up of about two dozen men.It was raining that particular night, and it had been exactly three days since Shiro's arrival in Eiyou.The rain was pounding on the ground as the men walked on the field attached to Miss Zhang's house.The soldiers stopped all at once when they saw a statue of the god, Suzaku.It was a massive marble statue near a temple in beast god form, and there was someone sitting at the base.

"You will not be going any further," said the young man at the claws of the statue.The raining was pouring down on the solitary figure.He wore a loose, black shirt, black pants, and his feet where bare.His legs were folded Indian style, and he had a sword in his hands.The soldiers couldn't see his face because it was too dark, and his dark hair obscured his face.The lightning flashed in the sky, but the figure still didn't move from his spot.

"Who the Hell?!" shouted the lead scout.

"No one of great importance," said the figure without moving.

"He's a scout for the Emperor!" suggested someone. 

"We have to stop him," someone else screamed.

One of the men fired an arrow, but it was stopped by the figure: he had caught it in his right hand before it could even touch.He looked at them with amusement as he threw the arrow aside.The men backed away from him out of sheer terror.It as impossible to catch an arrow traveling at that speed.The figure didn't bother to straight up from his sitting position.The lead scout was the first to see something, and in a gasp he said, "It's a seishi!It's a Suzaku seishi!"The red aura was surrounding the figure.He closed his eyes and focused his chi.The energy permeated outward away from his body."May the pain you have inflicted on others may return to you," he said in a whisper.The chi wave swept the soldiers.

"AAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!" they shrieked in pain as they feel on the ground withering and twisting their bodies.

"My leg!I can't feel my leg!" someone shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I can't breath!" someone else screamed.

"Stop the pain!" pleaded another. 

The pain for them continued until all of them passed out, but none of them were dead.They were forced to feel the pain that they had inflicted on others.When the figure was finally satisfied with the results, he stood up from the statue's base without stretching.His sword was still in its scabbard, and he looked at it without any expression his face.What he just did was merely a test of his powers."Such a shame.They didn't even give me time to draw my sword," he said in a cold whispered as he left the bodies where they laid. 

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Tamahome: What the Hell was that at the end?

Hotohori: I don't know, but I think he's on our side.

Chiriko: I think it's my counterpart.

Mitsukake: I hope that those men are all right.

Miaka: He can't really kill anyone because he would feel it.

Tamahome: He finally was able to say how he felt about her.

Chiriko (giggling): That was funny when Tiaowo went nuts.

Miaka (also giggling): YES!He's so much like his father.

Nuriko: I was just thinking about that claw.

Tamahome: What about it?

Nuriko: Nothing.Just bad memories, I guess. 


	13. Death in the Moonlight

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Twelve: Death in the Moonlight

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.I own this story and all the original characters that I've made up.You know who they are.

Author's Note: I went to the convention in Long Beach and listened to the panel that Yuu Watase is on.Great news: the gaidens are going definitely going to be released in December.So, there's more Fushigi Yuugi on the way for fans everywhere.Yuu Watase was very friendly to her audience.It was a real treat to see her in person, but I didn't get an autograph or picture with her.However, I'm renewed to finish this story.I've got great ideas for the next gaiden that are spinning in my head.But for now, on with Shiro Den.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shiro came back to Wang's house away from the pouring rain outside.He was soaking wet, cold, and his clothes clung to his body.He had done so much work in the evening, and his body was short of giving out.He staggered to his room without waking Renbiao.Finally, he collapse on his bed, his chest was heaving from exhaustion, and his sword was in the bed with him.

'This is far from over…' he thought as he finally caught his breath.

***

"Can't we just all assemble together without any problem?!" cried Sei suddenly at the table.

"What do you mean?" asked Odayaka.

"I mean…all the other seishi in the world can gather together without any problems.We're always one short, and it's Shiro's fault!" declared Sei as he threw his arms wildly into the air almost hitting Taki.

"Hey!Watch it!" shouted Taki catching Sei's arm.

"Sorry…but I'm right you know," said Sei with a frown.

Hono'o sat there in silence as she looked at Shitsu who looked back at her.They were the only two there who knew about Shiro's reason for not being in Konan, but they kept it a secret. Shitsu told Hono'o not to say anything about Shiro's whereabouts because it wouldn't do them any good.Shitsu knew the power of the chi very well after all, she was the Chichiri's counterpart.

"I think Shiro will show up eventually, when the time is right," said Odayaka.The seventh Suzaku seishi always had a way of showing himself when he was needed the most, and Odayaka had faith in Shiro. 

"I hope so," said Mariko as she stood up and left the room without another word.The seishi looked at her as she exited the room.Odayaka decided to follow her because he needed to tell her something that he had been thinking about ever since she had arrived in Konan.The seishi looked after Odayaka left.

"They're probably going to talk about something important other than Shiro," said Sei quietly.

Hono'o looked at Shitsu again, and then back at everyone else.They both held their tongues.

Odayaka followed Mariko until she stopped in the garden.She looked at him and at the sky above their head.Everything was so peaceful and perfect, but Mariko could see it all crumbling around her.She could see the palace in a ruins around her.The power of Suzaku still flowed within her because even after she married Odayaka she would still have the power of the miko.

"Shiro's lost somewhere out there," said Mariko as she looked beyond the wall.

"Mariko…I know that you're worried about him.He's your seishi, but Suzaku give his seishi the freedom of will.There's nothing we can do to stop him.However…I question whether or not he can fight is destiny," said Odayaka.

"Boushin…I can see the land being destroyed all around us.When the time comes, everything must be purified, and I'll have to do it," said Mariko. 

"Mariko, there's something else I have to tell you," said Odayaka.He knew that Mariko called him Boushin when she was especially in need of him.He preferred to be called by his seishi name because he was prouder of his destiny as a Suzaku seishi than as the Emperor of Konan.It was something he felt he had earned.

"What is it, Boushin, my love?" asked Mariko with her imploring green eyes as she stroked his cheek lovingly with her small hands.He took her hand in to his, and he led her to sit on the green grass next to him.

"I know that they are coming here…that's the only reason why that army was here.The seishi are prepared to guard the people here and you.That is our duty and destiny.If you see the palace in ruins, but no one is there, then it is nothing.This is only stone and wood which can be rebuilt when this is over.It's the lives that are going to be hard to rebuilt.You know what it's like to be a survivor, my love.But, there is one thing that I can do…I can ask you to leave Konan and go back to your world.You would be safer there.You would be with your brother and uncle," said Odayaka quietly bracing himself for her reaction.

"What?!You're joking right.I'm not leaving Konan and go back to Tokyo like a coward!You maybe the seishi, but I hold more power than all of you put together.I have the power to summon Suzaku.I'm the only one who can do it.As the his miko, I also serve the people," said Mariko in a firm voice.

"Mariko, please I don't want anything to happen to you," pleaded Odayaka softly.

"I know that you don't, my love, but I can't go home.Not until I know that everything is alright," said Mariko as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to reassure him.

"You mean until we find Shiro.Until everything is complete," said Odayaka.

"No…I can't find Shiro.Only he can find himself," said Mariko as she leaned her head against Odayaka's shoulder.He kissed her on the forehead, but didn't ask what she meant by that.

***

The temple was near the marketplace that was very busy.Most people didn't come to the temple in the middle of the day, and the priests and priestesses weren't in the temple when they were doing their mediations.Shiro took this chance to come to the temple on his own because he had never been to the temple of Eiyou before.He always took comfort in the holy places.There was a great statue of Suzaku like the one in the open field that he sat on when the men came to attack him.

"What is it you want from me?" asked Shiro as he prayed for an answer from the God of the South.He was in such deep prayer that he didn't pay attention to the footsteps that approached him despite his power, or perhaps, Suzaku didn't want him to.

"He wants you to save the people because you're the only one who can do it," answered a familiar voice from behind him.

"Shitsu?" whispered Shiro softly when he turned around to find the fourth Suzaku seishi standing in his midst.

"Greetings, Shiro.Welcome back to Eiyou and the temple of Suzaku," greeted Shitsu with a warm smile.

"Did she tell you I was here?How did she find out?" he asked in a whisper.

"She doesn't know that you're here.None of them do, save me.I thought I felt a surge of power run through the earth last night," said Shitsu.She was an earth and metal witch from the middle of the country.Her mother was an earth witch and a priestess in the craft of earth magic, while her father was a blacksmith who taught Shitsu the art of weapons making.Her powers were very strong, just as strong as Chichiri's.

"Why are you here?" asked Shiro patiently as he turned his attention to the statue.

"To talk to you.I'm not telling you to join us.It would be foolish of me to do so because you are no longer worthy to be a seishi.You've lost yourself, and until you find out who you are…you can't serve our god and Mariko-sama properly," said Shitsu.

"I know that.And that's why I've been hiding myself away from everyone.I don't know who I am anymore, Shitsu.I never thought I was worthy to be a seishi in the first place," said Shiro.

"What happened to you, Shiro? You used to have a warrior spirit and confidence in yourself and your abilities," said Shitsu.Her questioning wasn't like Kanghui's or Lei's because Shiro could tell that Shitsu didn't have their blind naiveté.

"Have you ever had a dream, Shitsu?" asked Shiro after a long silence and with deep breath.

"What kind of dream is that, Shiro?I've had lots of dreams.I dreamt of having a family like my parents…but I know family is a relative term.My family is Mariko and all the other seishi.Including you," said Shitsu.

"You lost your family didn't you, Shitsu?" asked Shiro gently.

"Yes, a long time ago.My father died of a disease when I was only ten years old, and my mother followed shortly after that.The priestesses of the temple offered to take me in and train me in the ways of earth magic.They were the ones who found out that I was a seishi.They trained me until I was sixteen then I decided to venture into the world on my own," said Shitsu without any emotion.

"I had a dream once.It started a long time ago.Have you ever worked so hard that you lose sight of your goal?I did.Not only did I lose myself, but I also lost my dream.Everything I had done was wasted.I'm not even sure I can live with myself, but I can't die yet.Not until I've atoned for all that I have done," said Shiro.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Shitsu with concern.

"Anyway I can," answered Shiro.

"I understand," agreed Shitsu.They remained quiet in the temple and separated after.

***

"Hmm…it seems that the new lord, of a valley near here, doesn't want to meet with me," said Odayaka when he read the message that Renbiao had delivered while Shiro and Shitsu were at the temple together.

"Why are you worried about that?We've got bigger problems," said Tasuki.

"A valley, no da?Which one, no da?" asked Chichiri.

"A valley that is hidden in a thick forest between here and Mt. Leikaku," answered Odayaka.

"What's so important that you want to meet with this lord, your Highnes?" asked Kouji.

"I just wanted to meet him.Most of the lords are old men, and it's rare when someone so young inherits.Actually, according to my sources, the new lord of that valley was selected by Lord Su.Lord Su was a healer and a land owner who only had a daughter, so he had to hand pick an heir to his place.This young man must be something if he was selected by Lord Su," said Odayaka.He had meet Lord Su only once, but he recalled that he was a very compassionate and regal man.Odayaka had offered him a place in his council, but Lord Su had declined saying that his people needed him in the valley.Odayaka admired the man's nobility and respect for the people.

"A valley hidden in a thick forest.I wonder if they have anyone raiding them for goods," joked Kouji. 

"How can you think about something like that at a time like this?" asked Tasuki with a sigh.

"He's joking, no da," said Chichiri.

"Oh…I knew that," said Tasuki. Everyone else sweatdropped.

***

Hakurou spent his day looking at maps of the capital city, and eventually, he came up with what the plan of attack was for the warlord.He knew that Odayaka would be suspicious of him because he refused to meet with him, so he decided to write out what he had found.He called in Renbiao to deliver the scroll to the palace guards who would deliver it to the Emperor.Hakurou had planned out everything.The first thing he had to do was find the warlord and take him out.'I've got to stop him.There's no way around it.He's going to destroy everything,' thought Hakurou.He had no idea that his parents were even in Eiyou because Shitsu decided not to tell him.She knew that he needed to focus, and it was already difficult with the knowledge of Hono'o's nearby presence.

Hakurou did something he hadn't done in almost a year.He took out his sword which was still in it's sheath.The sheath was not as dusty as it was in the Su Estate because the sword had been moved around, so the dust shook off. Renbiao came back from the palace to find him looking at the sword which was still in it's sheath.

"Do you wish for me to sharpen it, Milord?" asked Renbiao.

"No.I'd rather do it myself.Please get me a stone for sharpening it.Go to the temple and ask for someone named Bi Anlan.Tell her that Hakurou needs a sharpening stone for his sword, and she'll give it to you.Make sure that no one sees you," ordered Hakurou.Renbiao bowed and left to follow his orders; he came back within ten minutes with the stone.Renbiao made his exit, but he wished he could watch Hakurou sharpen his sword.Sighing, Hakurou picked up the sheath and pulled it off to reveal a very dull blade.

'I suppose I should have done a better job keeping this sharp,' he thought as he began to sharpen his sword, returning it to its original luster.After sharpening his sword, he felt like he had renewed his spirit, and he couldn't help but smile.

***

Hono'o looked at the sallow porcelain bowl that she had placed the flower in.It was fading and would be gone soon.The scent lasted the entire time, and the smell of it made her smile.This was the first time any man was brave enough to give her this sort of attention.Who would do such a thing?Perhaps, a stranger, or someone who didn't know she was a seishi.Growing up with so many men made Hono'o well aware of what men thought and how they behaved.She thought it was very strange that someone would just give her a flower without giving it to her himself.She wanted to know who it was, so that she could just thank him.

Hono'o bit her bottom lip because she had a thought about where Shiro was.Mariko had hopes that he would show up, so did everyone else.Shitsu knew better, but she said nothing more about him not coming.Hono'o knew that Shiro would show up.'If he hasn't already,' she thought.

***

Jilun had to think about what Shiro had meant by Mengxin meeting a Suzaku seishi before.She didn't really trust Mengxin, but she was still loyal in following ordersIn fact, Jilun was scared to death of him, but she was careful not to display it.Shiro was a very intelligent and well-educated seishi.The only one whose education could rival his was Odayaka.Jilun was very bitter about the things he had said in regards to Hono'o.She now knew that her rival was a Sazaku seishi, and she was a lot more powerful than she thought.

"Jilun, have you talked to the Suzaku seishi known as Shiro?" asked Mengxin breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes, but he hasn't revealed himself to the others," answered Jilun promptly.

"I didn't think he would.He's a stubborn one," said Mengxin thoughtfully.

"Yes, he holds fast to all his beliefs," agreed Jilun.

"A stubborn one.But, I doubt he's as stubborn as he was before Kutou.I doubt that he's strong enough," said Mengxin.

"What about Kutou?" asked Jilun with a raised eyebrow.

"I met Shiro before in Kutou.He was formidable opponent.However, his judgment was clouded," said Mengxin.

"What did you do to him?" asked Jilun as she successfully hid her suspicion.

"I fought with him.I should have killed him right way.Dammit.I should have killed him right way instead of leaving the vultures to do the work for me, but I thought it would be more interesting.And tortuous," said Mengxin as he looked to the cabinet that held his iron claw.Jilun tried to hide her shock at the secret she just found out.'Shiro was right.He was right about him.He's going to kill Shiro,' thought Jilun, resisting the urge to strike him for even thinking of harming Shiro again."Either way…he poses the bigger threat than any of the Suzaku seishi.None of the others will be any trouble," said Mengxin as he looked straight into Jilun's eyes.

She stepped back away from Mengxin and bowed to him."I will make sure that we won't fail," she said and promptly left his tent.'I'll make sure that Shiro and I won't fail,' she thought in her mind.

***

"There was a large discharge of chi last night," said Odayaka quietly at the table. 

"You mean that bright light that was almost outside the city?" asked Sei.

"Yes, and when the guards arrived they found a group of two dozen men all of them were passed out.Some of them woke up and complained about being in pain," said Odayaka. 

"Did you heal them?" asked Hono'o quietly.

"No…because there were no injuries that I could see in their bodies," answered Odayaka as he shook his head.

Shitsu remained quiet, then again she really wasn't a talker.She was taught by her mother that there were times to be quiet and times to speak.This wasn't one of them.She knew that the discharge of chi had to have been Shiro.She wasn't sure what it meant exactly. Shiro was back and planning something.A guard showed up at the doorway.Odayaka looked up, and the guard came forward and kneeled before him.

"Rise and report," ordered Odayaka.

"This came for you, Milord.It was delivered a short moment ago by a messenger, but he left before I could get his name," said the guard apologetically.

"Thank you," said Odayaka as he took a scroll from the guards hands.The guard bowed lowly for Mariko and the others and left.Odayaka opened the scroll and read it.His eyes read the scroll quickly as he moved the scroll down.Mariko and the others were watching him.

"What is it, Odayaka?" asked Mariko with a worried look on her face.

"The army has arrived here, and we've been surrounded," said Odayaka as he placed the scroll on the table so that everyone could read it.Mariko read the scroll as quickly as Odayaka did and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Who sent this?Can we guarantee the accuracy of this person's claims?" exclaimed Taki.

"Yes," said Mariko quietly when she opened her eyes.She waved her hand over the scroll as the priestess of Suzaku she still had power left because she hadn't used her three wishes.Using the wishes was what dispelled the powers of the miko.The scroll began to heat up, and a red glow emitted from the scroll.She closed her eyes.A mark came on the paper.

Shiro.The castle kanji was on the paper in a bright red glow.A collective gasp came from the group even from Hono'o and Shitsu.Hono'o because she had no idea like everyone else that Shiro was there.Shitsu because she was impressed at Mariko's abilities, and the added fact that Shiro was just caught.

"Shiro," read Kawa out loud. 

"He's here!" exclaimed Sei happily.

"I knew that he'd show up eventually before or after the attack," said Odayaka with a satisfied smile.

"He's somewhere in the capital city…all we have to do is find him," said Sei with some renewed excitement.

Hono'o kept quiet and her breathing was hard and quick.She wanted to get out of the room.The euphoria of the moment was disrupted by the Tasuki, Chichiri, and Kouji's arrival.

"What's goin' on?What are you guys so happy about?" asked Tasuki.

"All seven of us are in Eiyou, Lord Tasuki," answered Odayaka with a smile on his face.

"Wait, no da…all seven of you, no da?" questioned Chichiri.

"You mean that my son is here," said Kouji quietly.

"He sent this scroll to us, and he's figured out how the army is going to attack.It's a complete battle plan," said Sei happily as he presented the scroll to the three.The three of them read the plan.The attack was suppose to surround the palace.No one seemed to noticed the stricken look that Hono'o gave to Shitsu.She gently rubbed her shoulder to get her to calm down.Her father and Kouji were talking about Shiro.The scroll was wonderfully detailed, and Kouji was saying that he could recognize the Shiro's handwriting, even after all the time had passed.Everyone discussed a plan of counterattack based on Shiro's scroll.Hono'o and Shitsu slipped out of the room, but Kawa noticed and followed.

"What's wrong, Hono'o?" asked Kawa.

"I don't feel well…in fact I feel sick to my stomach," stammered Hono'o.

"It's about Shiro being here," said Shitsu.

"Oh," said Kawa.The three female Suzaku seishi stayed together and talked for a while.Hono'o felt comforted and sheltered by Kawa and Shitsu.

***

Jilun had to warn Shiro about what Mengxin was doing.It didn't matter that he loved someone else because she still loved him and refused to let anything happen to him, if she could control it.Would he believe her?Jilun now understood what Shiro had said about asking Mengxin about the seishi he had met during his attacks in Kutou.How could Jilun been so stupid as to trust Mengxin?She was close to tears at the thought of something happening to the only person she had ever loved.Where in heaven's name was he?

Shiro was at the temple again because he found it to be a very relaxing place.He was able to come up with a plan of attack against the warlord after visiting temple.He thought for some strange reason that Suzaku was watching over him especially.He was looking at the statue.The God of Fire and Love was a truly powerful beast who cared about his seishi and miko.Shiro was now rediscovering who he was, and he was happy that his memories weren't stripped from him.The nightmares came during the evening still, but they weren't as intense as they were before.In fact, they had been lowering in intensity ever since his encounter with Suzaku.Shiro didn't carry his sword with him just yet.He wanted to wait.He could hear the sounds of running footsteps that were headed for the temple and thought that perhaps Shitsu came to talk to him again.The doors opened to reveal Jilun as the person who was running.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a harsh whisper. 

"Please you must listen to me, Shiro," she pleaded.There was a sincerity in her eyes.

"What about?" he asked more calmly.

"The man who attacked in Kutou.He's here, and he's planning to kill you.All of you," gasped Jilun as she shook her head furiously.Shiro's eyes widened.He knew that it was the plan that the warlord had all along, but he didn't want his fellow seishi to get hurt, especially Hono'o.He grabbed on to Shitsu's shoulders gently.

"What's his name?" asked Shiro.

"I-it's—" stammered Jilun in a whisper, but she interrupted by the sound of the pursuing footsteps.There were people coming after them, and Shiro realized that Jilun had put her life on the line to come right away and warn him.His face grew stern as he looked around for a possibility of escape.

"We have to get out of here," said Shiro taking Jilun's hand as he found a way out through the back of the temple.They took off running into the night.Shiro had to take Jilun some place safe.They went towards Wang's house, but were intercepted by a man on a horse; it was the second in command of the army.

"Stop!" he ordered them.He stopped his horse as he glared at Jilun.Shiro noticed and pulled her behind him."Suzaku seishi, I will kill you now," he said as he dismount and took out his sword.Shiro didn't have any weapons on him, but he was still a dangerous person.He was prepared to press any pressure points as he gauged his opponent.Jilun was no longer behind.

"Let me handle this, Shiro," said Jilun as she drew her sword.

"You dared to defy our leader.You will die, TRAITOR!"shouted the second in command as his sword came to Jilun, which she was able to block.Shiro moved aside, and he spotted some men coming towards them with their weapons drawn.He jumped to the trees that were above theirs."WHERE THE HELL DID HE GO?!" shouted one of the men.One of the men gagged, and the rest of them whirled only to see him fall on the ground.Shiro was no where to be seen, or so they thought.Another man fell to the ground passed out like the first man.The men were afraid now because it was dark, and they had no idea where Shiro was.

Meanwhile, Jilun fought against the second in command who was more skilled than she had ever imagined.Unlike, Shiro, Jilun only knew one kind of fighting style from the temple that she and Shiro trained at together.Jilun tried her best, but the second in command knew her fighting technique as well as she did.Every blow she threw at him, he was able to block.He would strike, and she would barely stop him.The sparks were flying off their blades.Jilun loss her footing, and that was when the second in command's blade came down to her, slashing her torso.From behind the second in command was hit by some fingers on a pressure point on his spine.

"You will never walk again," rasped Shiro in a harsh voice from behind the second in command as he fell to the ground.Shiro came to Jilun, but the cut was too deep, and there was blood everywhere.Jilun was on the ground bleeding to death; she was cut by the blade from her right, lower rib cage to her left hip bone in a perfect diagonal line.Her hand reached out for Shiro with her eyes opened wide in pain.Shiro took her hand into his, and despite the pain he could feel from her, he pulled her into his arms.He rocked her back and forth because there was no way he could treat her injuries.

"I know now what you meant…what you've been saying all this time," she gasped.

"There's nothing I can do for you," he said softly, "I'm so sorry, Jilun."

"It's alright.I know that I love you.I finally understand what it means to love someone.You love them no matter what…you believe in them no matter what.I know what you mean when you say it's worth loving her, even if she'll never feel the same about you.For all the things that I have done…the only good thing I ever did was loving you.I came to you tonight knowing that I was going to betray Shi Mengxin, and that I would have to pay this price.I couldn't let anything happen to you.I had to protect you, the same way you protect her, by not being with her.Please forgive me…," begged Jilun in a whisper.

"I forgive you," Shiro whispered.Her blood was coating his shirt and his lap.She coughed up blood as a single tear cascaded down her cheek.

"I'm not afraid of dying.As long as I have you with me, Shiro.I'll be fine…as long as you hold me.I feel happy," she gasped as she finally died in his arms.Shiro sat there looking at the unconscious men around him.The second in command was dead, but his limbs no longer function.A long time ago, he had injured a man so badly that he lost the ability to use his limbs.It was divine justice at work.Jilun was now dead in Shiro's arms, but he could just leave her body to be found.He picked her up, so he left to go and bury her.He found the empty field that was near Miss Zhang's house, and he buried her.

Shiro placed a flower on the grave, returned to Wang's house to change his clothes, and prepare for the final battle.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

Miaka (all teary eyed): Oh that was so sad!

Tamahome: Yes…it's so sad.

Nuriko: I guess she wasn't as bad as she seemed.

Chiriko: I think Shiro is pissed off.

Mitsukake: That's probably a correct assumption.

Hotohori: The other seishi know that he's there in Eiyou now.Do you think he'll join them later?

Tamahome: What do you think, Chiriko?He's your counterpart.

Chiriko: It's hard to say.I can't predict this.I do know that he has a lot of intelligence if he was able to figure out the plan of attack.Chances are he wants to face off with Shi Mengxin on his own. 

Nuriko: This is it…it's do or die.


	14. Breaking Point

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Thirteen: Breaking Point

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.I never did and I never will.

Author's Note: I've been working on my Gundam Wing fic lately in case any of you who have me on author alert for this story haven't notice.I tend to prioritize my work based on how many reviews I get for the part.The Gundam Wing fic has a lot interested people, and I really don't want to make them really wait.I hope none of you really mind.I like all my readers equally, but if I don't update the GW fic, I might get death threats ^_^.Thank you for your patience.Damn school is really getting to me.Five more weeks to go.We get to see Tasuki with his daughter in a flashback.It's cute…and remember Tasuki only a real softie for his daughter.Who wouldn't expect that from Mr. I-Hate-Girls. Lei/Hono'o is incredibly sweet.Is it any wonder why there are people who love her so much?I've been listening to the Escaflowne soundtrack.The song "Yubiwa" or "You Can Still Be Free" by Savage Garden has a sad yet almost carefree quality for what I need for the upcoming stuff.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hono'o was thinking about Shiro.She knew that he was in Eiyou, but what was going to happen.No one knew that she had seen him except for Shitsu, although the very observant Kawa might have figured out something was up.Shumi and Kouji were very happy about Shiro being in Eiyou, but Hono'o could tell that they were worried about him, especially Shumi.She hadn't seen her eldest son in four years.Hono'o wondered what that was like.She thought about a lot of different things.Perhaps, he was right: she was still a child at heart.She thought about how cold hearted he had become.Something was taken from him…he had no hope to left to him.How could one continue living without hope?Shumi and Kouji had hope, but they hadn't even laid eyes on him.Hono'o was sitting in the back of the house looking at the garden.It wasn't as lovely as Hakurou's, but she could see the sky above her eyes.Hono'o turned when she felt a touch of hand on her shoulder.She looked up to see her father standing above her.Her father was always the big man who took care of almost everything.

"What are you doing?" asked Tasuki.

"Looking at the stars.Do you think that they'll attack tomorrow, Papa?" asked Hono'o.

"I think so.We'll be ready for them," said Tasuki as he took a seat next to her.She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he gently stroked her red hair which was up in a hair ornament.No one knew yet that most of it was cut off by Jilun's wind attack.Hono'o closed her eyes allowing her father's presence to comfort her as she recalled one of her earliest memories.

~*~Flashback~*~

Lei was three years old, and she came down the stairs during the night because she couldn't sleep.She saw her papa standing outside looking at the stars in the sky.Tonight was the anniversary of the first summoning of Suzaku.Tasuki always took it as another day not just to remember the dead seishi, but the whole thing.He looked at the constellations in the sky.It was one of the few days out of the year that Tasuki was solemn because he remembered that day. It was the last day he had a chance to say to goodbye to everyone of the dead seishi and to Miaka, his miko.However, Lei was too young to understand, so she assumed that he couldn't sleep.

"Papa?" asked Lei shyly from the doorway that led to the backyard.Tasuki turned around to see his little girl looking at him with her large amber colored eyes.He smiled and gestured for her to come to him.She ran happily to him, and Tasuki gathered her up into his arms."What are you doing, Papa?" she asked.

"I'm looking at the stars," said Tasuki.

"Why?" asked Lei.

"Because they make pictures in the sky," said Tasuki. He didn't want to explain what the constellations meant, so he held her tightly. "They remind me of my other family.My fellow seishi and my miko."

"Did you love each other?" asked Lei.

"What?" asked Tasuki suddenly surprised at her question.

"You said that you were family.People in a family love each other," said Lei simply.

"Yes.We loved each other," admitted Tasuki.He was amazed at how a child could come up with such an important question.None of his sons ever did that, but Lei was different.He could tell from the moment she was born.

"Do you love me, Papa?" asked Lei.

"Of course I do.I always have.Even before you were born," said Tasuki; he was surprised again that she would ask some thing like that.

"How much do you love Lei-chan?" asked Lei as she turned around from his lap to look him straight in the eye.Tasuki knew that his little girl was going to be a handful, but he wasn't expecting something as cute as her.He smiled at her because she was just adorable.

"Do you see the stars in the sky, Lei-chan?Do you know how many there are?" asked Tasuki coming up with a very special answer for her because she deserved one.

"No…Lei-chan doesn't know how to count yet, Papa.You know that," said Lei who was now a little confused.

"Well, it doesn't matter when you learn how to count, Lei-chan.Because there are more stars in the heavens than any one can count," said Tasuki with a laugh.

"You love Lei-chan as much as there are stars up there," said Lei, pointing at the sky.

"No…I love you even more than there are stars up there," corrected Tasuki.Lei gave him a beaming smile and settled down in his lap.She fell asleep listening to her father's heartbeat.Tasuki smiled at her while she slept. 

~*~End of Flashback~*~

Lei stayed at her father's side.He knew that she was afraid about the upcoming fight that was coming to Eiyou.He also knew that she was also a Kuo.And a Kuo would never admit fear.

***

Shiro had decided to stop the impeding battle if he could avoid it all together.There was no time for fear.He didn't sleep after cleaning Jilun's blood from his clothes.He couldn't sleep.He was mentally preparing for battle with Shi Mengxin.The man who had single handedly caused so much suffering, and now Shiro knew what to expect from him.He stood up and went to the garden outside.There was a large statue there that was a large elaborated pot which held vines.Drawing his sword silently he sliced through the solid stone pot with his sword.The entire thing fell apart and crumbled to the ground.He smiled slightly because it was like getting reacquainted with an old friend.'I'll have to reimburse Wang for that,' he thought as he put his sword away. It was time to mediate, and only after that was he able to get some sleep.

The next morning, Renbiao served him breakfast, and there was something in the air.Renbiao knew that something was going to happen today.Something important.He was quiet, until Hakurou spoke up."I need you to do something for me, Renbiao," he said quietly.

"What is it, Milord?" asked Renbiao with an eagerness to please him.

"These are letters.Each one is addressed to various people.Please delivery them personally should anything happen today," said Hakurou quietly as he handed Renbiao the scrolls.

"M—milord…" stammered Renbiao.However, Lord Hakurou turned away from him.Renbiao gulped, bowed, and finally said, "As you wish, Milord."

"Thank you Renbiao.You've been wonderful.All of you from the estate have been wonderful," said Hakurou quietly."Leave me," he ordered Renbiao.He stood up, taking the scrolls with him, he left his master in peace.Each scroll was sealed with a stamp.Renbiao didn't notice until he got out of the room that the red, wax-seal stamp was not Hakurou, but rather the kanji for the Castle.Shiro.

***

Odayaka, Taki, and Sei were putting on some armor to get ready for the battle.Ryu had come at Odayaka's requests, so that he could keep his own sister out of trouble.Ryu was more than happy to oblige.He and Odayaka had come to a rough understanding over the past two years about Mariko.She wanted to go to the battle, but Odayaka only convinced her to stay in the palace because Ryu was there.It was amazing what an older brother could get his younger sister to do.Mariko pouted and agreed to stay with Ryu.She was saying that he was as bossy as when they were younger.The only thing Ryu could do was smirk at her comments.Hono'o and Kawa agreed to stay behind at the palace to protect Mariko.This made Tasuki very happy because Hono'o would be safer in the place.The rest of the Kuo family, Ling and Tiaowo, were going to Sir Rong's place because it was like a fortress.Hono'o didn't care about going to the battle.

"It's a good day for a battle," said Ryu quietly.

"You're joking right, oniichan?My seishi could get killed out there.And I'm not just talking about Boushin.I'm talking about everyone," said Mariko with an edge to her voice.

"By a 'good day', I meant that this was the kind of day I had when we defeated that warlord before.Besides, I'm optimistic because Shiro is here," said Ryu.

"Do you think he'll come to the others?" asked Kawa.

"I don't know.What do you think, Hono'o?" asked Mariko when she turned around Hono'o was gone.

***

A cloaked figure rode a stallion to battle.He had an iron mask that covered half his face; it was black iron just like the claw-like weapon on his right arm.He was happy that Jilun was dead, but when they found his second in command, he had no choice, but to kill him.He had appointed another second in command.Shi Mengxin knew that Shiro had made his presence known.Underneath his mask, he scowled because Shiro was a nuisance that he couldn't rid himself of.

The city of Eiyou was the jewel of all of Konan.Mengxin's mistake before was cutting a path of attack through Kutou which led to the fight with the very formidable Seiryuu seishi.He didn't make the same mistake twice.Instead, he moved his army slowly through Konan to surprise the Emperor and the other seishi.The only seishi who knew first hand the carnage in Kutou was Shiro.Would he be as weak as he was before?Mengxin knew that their fight wasn't a fair one.He knew that Shiro could have easily killed him if he was concentrating, but Shiro could feel the pain of others. Which, of course, made it almost impossible for him to inflict pain upon others.Or so Mengxin thought.The reports of the men who felt pain without touching Shiro were alarming.Did he find a way around it, or did Shiro master his powers?

Mengxin was right about being aware of Shiro, but he didn't noticed the figure that was standing on the rooftops of Eiyou's houses.He was dressed in a black cloak, and he didn't even need a telescope to see the great army coming.

***

Odayaka rode into battle with Sei and Taki at his side.Shitsu was in charge of providing the weapons for the men.She was using her powers on the weapons to enhance the abilities of each of the users.Her brow was sweaty from the heat of the blacksmith shop that she was using.She went to go open a window, and spotted the dark, cloaked figure standing on the rooftops like a wolf waiting for his prey.Shitsu smiled and returned to her work.'Everything is going as planned,' she thought.

Sei was thinking about dismounting his horse because he felt that he could go faster than the horse.His powers were speed, but Odayaka made it very clear that they should reserve their chi until they needed to use it.Tasuki and Chichiri were stationed more inside the city as the second to last line of defense.Their powers were probably three times the strength they were when they had faced off with Nakago in Tokyo over twenty years ago.Kouji agreed to stay with Ling and Shumi as per Tasuki's requests.All of Ling's kinsmen were arming themselves getting rid for the attack.

"Be careful all of you," said Ling as she kissed Tiaowo on the cheek.The day was already taking its toll on her.She was separated from her husband and youngest child.

"I'll be fine, Mother.I have to help Uncle Kouji with the cannons," said Tiaowo as he placed a kiss on his mother's cheek.Ling smiled, and Tiaowo gave a kiss to Shumi as well.

"Don't do anything foolish," warned Shumi with a shaky smile.

"I'm a Kuo.I don't do foolish things.Well…not on purpose," said Tiaowo as he walked off. Ling couldn't help but smile at her son's comment.

Shumi placed a hand on Ling's shoulder, and they went inside the house.

***

Shiro watched Shi Mengxin make his entrance towards the city.He could also see the Imperial Army with Odayaka at the head ready and waiting for them.The sides looked at each other.Shiro held his breath.He looked upwards towards the sky to send up a prayer to Suzaku.

"ATTACK!" shouted Mengxin.The horses charged at each other.Flaming arrows were launched into the air.Odayaka activated his powers, so that there was a shielding that protected the Imperial Army and the Suzaku seishi which repelled the arrows.

"Return fire!" Taki ordered the archers.

The battle had began.'There's no turning back now,' observed Shiro.

***

Lei couldn't stand waiting for the army to come and attack.The sounds of the battle waging near the entrance of the city could be heard everywhere, even in the safety of the temple.Lei wished she could be at the battle at this point rather than being allowed to think about things.She stood before the statue of Suzaku, remember the time she had asked where he was.Taking the hair ornament out of her hair, she shook her short hair free.She looked at the statue and did the same thing again, "Where are you, Suzaku?"She sensed a breeze that tugged at her.She left going to somewhere, but she wasn't sure as to where.

Mariko was in the palace pacing like a caged animal.Kawa and Boushin's mother, Houki, were having tea while the battle was happening.Despite, the calm façade, both of them were worried, so they weren't talking.Ryu looked closed his eyes in deep concentration.He had to Odayaka how they would attack the city, and he hoped that the techniques haven't changed since then.

Everyone who was within the vicinity of the palace were left to their imaginations, and the sounds outside weren't helping.

"My husband died during a battle like this one," said Houki quietly.Kawa looked up at her in surprised and turned to look at Mariko.Mariko came to Houki's side and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Boushin maybe his father's son, but he isn't Hotohori.We can't predict how this will go, Houki-sama," said Mariko.Houki took Mariko's hand in a graceful gesture.

"You're a braver woman than me, Mariko-sama.My son has chosen well.When they win this battle, your wedding will be even more joyous," said Houki as she released her hand. 

"Um…there's no telling if they're going to win, your Highness. How do you know?" stammered Kawa in a worried tone. 

Houki looked at her with shining eyes that were not tears."The Suzaku seishi can do anything, Kawa-san.I know that they will win.Because I just know," she said.

"You're stronger than you think, Houki-sama," said Mariko as she took a seat next to Houki.Houki wrapped Mariko with her arm and with her other hand took Kawa's, and she gave a smile of reassurance.

***

Shiro was waiting for Mengxin, so he stayed on the roof watching the battle with impassive eyes.The whole thing was ridiculous.Why were human beings out to conquer each other?He watched at Odayaka used chi blasts on a group of men, but the numbers of the army was enormous.Taki was throwing their heavy catapults around like they were nothing.Their were dead men on either side, but the army still hadn't broken through the Imperial Army.Shiro knew that the other half of the Imperial Army was deeper into the city, probably under the command of Tasuki and Chichiri.Shiro shook his head.'Why not just let them wipe each other out and be done with?' he thought.

No, he couldn't let that happen.It would make him no better than Mengxin.He sat down after the fight had started; his fellow seishi were doing very well considering.Ryu told the seishi to look for a man who wore an iron mask, so Sei sprouted his wings and launched into the air to look for him.When Shiro saw this, he ducked down to a lower roof top from the one he was on that obscured him in the shadows.Sei made two circles above the armies, and the enemy started launching arrows of fire at him to shoot him down.One of the arrows of fire nearly hit him, "What the Hell?Who shot that?!" demanded Sei as he charged a red spirit ball.He fired it at a cannon on the enemy's side."Bull's Eye!Score one for the good guys!" he said happily.He landed back on the ground letting his red wings molt.Odayaka shook his head at him, and asked him, "Did you see him?" 

"No.The damn arrows came at me.Sorry, Odayaka," answered Sei.

"It's alright," said Taki as he punched someone launching him into the air, "At least you took out a cannon."

"Yeah!Come on, let's get back to work!" said Sei excitedly.

While the three of them were talking, Shiro made eye contact with Mengxin who smiled underneath his mask.Mengxin turned to tell his new second, "Stay here.I'll be going into the city on my own."

"Yes, sir," he answered.

Mengxin looked to the rooftop again.Shiro was gone."Hmpf," he said as he rode off to meet Shiro.

***

Mariko suddenly jerked up which surprised Houki."What's wrong, Mariko-sama?" asked Kawa with concern.Her brother and Houki looked at her also as she went to the window."Something's about to happen.We have to go outside," she said.

"What?!No absolutely not!It's not safe out there," said Ryu immediately.

"We have no choice.Something is about to happen.Come with me, Kawa," Mariko ordered her.

"Sure," said Kawa.She couldn't say no because as a seishi she served Mariko.

"Fine then, I'll go with you, too," surrendered Ryu.

"Be careful, all of you," said Houki.

"We will," said Ryu, "Hey!Wait for me!"He had to catch up with them because they went ahead of him.Mariko didn't think about everything else.She was focusing on something that she couldn't quite identify."I don't know what this feeling is, but I hope were not too late."

***

Mengxin dismounted his stallion and looked around the deserted market place.He knew that people took shelter at the palace and other safe locations.Other people were told to leave the capital until it was safe to return.He walked along the dirt streets.The wind gusted up the dust, and when the dust settle again, a cloaked figure appeared.Mengxin smiled.The two men stood a good distance apart from each other.

"Suzaku seishi.I didn't think you would survive.Perhaps, I was wrong to just leave you there and not kill you right a way.However, part of me has been looking forward to this reunion," said Mengxin.The cloaked figure stood still looking at him looking at him with impenetrable hazel-green eyes."Shall we begin, Shiro?"

"Let us do this without any masks or cloaks," said Shiro finally taking off his cloak and throwing it down the ground.

"Very well, as you wish," said Mengxin taking off his cloak and then his mask.The black iron claw didn't shine in the sunlight.Shiro untied his sash which held the scabbard with his sword inside.He slide his sword out of the scabbard as he did the sun hit the blade causing a blinding light.Mengxin tried to hide the fact that the glare from it was bothering him, but he couldn't.Shiro threw the scabbard aside with the sunlight displaying the glory of his sword's edge.He pointed the blade upwards to the sky and closed his eyes.'Please protect me, Suzuku.I can't fail now,' he silently prayed.

"Praying to your god?You don't think he's abandoned you, yet?" asked Mengxin with a smirk.

Shiro opened his eyes and glared at him."Begin," he said simply.He let Mengxin come at him first, and he blocked him.They started their final battle slowly as if trying to make the moment last as long as possible.Shiro allowed Mengxin to make as many strikes and swipes with his claw as much as he wanted.Shiro didn't have any problem avoiding any of his attempts.His mind was focused on the moment.He wasn't trying to beat him.He was trying to defend himself.The claw came at him again and again, but Shiro never let him have the edge.

"Impressive, Shiro," said Mengxin without attempting to hide his admiration towards his enemy's skill.

"Likewise," replied Shiro.He finally launched an attack which Mengxin block.The speed had picked up.They block, parried, swiped, and lunged at each other.The metal hiting metal was causing sparks to fly everywhere.Shiro didn't look the slightest bit shaken by the Mengxin.There was no fear.Just pure and total focus.The look that Shiro, the world champion, always had on his face.'He's not afraid,' thought Mengxin. 

"I remember the match at the border where you ripped out a man's spine.That's the same look you have on your face right now," said Mengxin.Shiro looked at him expressionlessly."You truly are the best warrior out of Konan since Tamahome.Truly magnificent.I'm glad I spared your life because I wouldn't have the pleasure of defeating you now!" added Mengxin as he came down to Shiro's ribcage with the claw, slashing him.Shiro flipped back behind, and he mentally blocked pain.He countered by slashing Mengxin's face."Well done!" shouted Mengxin.Their weapons met again in a fury of sparks.Shiro's kanji, which wasn't active before, was now active.There was a red glow emitting from his body.Without saying a word, stabbed Mengxin in the torso with his sword.

"MAGNIFICANT!" shouted Mengxin with a mad gleeful laugh as he charged at Shiro with the claw.Shiro blocked him by placing the blade in between two of the claws cutting so deeply that the blade came up to his knuckles.Mengxin managed to free himself from Shiro's blade.He whacked Shiro in the head causing it to bleed.

"I didn't know who I was back there.I've never known who I was until now," Shiro said finally choosing to speak.

"DAMMIT!WHO THE HELL ARE YOU THEN?!" demanded Mengxin.

"I AM A SUZAKU SEISHI!THAT WAS WHAT I WAS BORN TO BE!" declared Shiro forcefully as his sword came down upon Mengxin slicing off his arm with the claw on it.The arm with the black iron claw fell to the ground, sliding slightly.There was blood dripping off Shiro's sword.His face was still focused and there was no fury when he declared what he had been trying to deny for the past two years.

Mengxin gritted in pain as he looked down at what was left of his arm, and then he looked at the appendage on the ground.There was blood dripping down combined with unimaginable pain.He looked at Shiro.Suddenly, he ran and grabbed on to him without warning."I'm dying now!But, I'm not going to without the satisfaction of making you feel it!Here's another man you've just killed!" he shouted, tightening his grip on Shiro.Shiro's impassive mask faded away to a look of horror.He could feel it all not just the pain he had cause him, but all the pain Mengxin had ever inflicted on anyone.He was the son of an army captain killed by Nakago over twenty years ago.Mengxin watched in horror as Nakago vaporized his father with a spirit ball.Young Mengxin was afraid at first, but as he grew older, he wanted to be like the man who killed his father.A strong man who could strike fear into the hearts of his enemies, and whose name inspired fear in everyone.

Shiro breathed deeply as he looked at Mengxin who gave him a fierce look.Both men heaved with pain.Shiro could feel the cut on his body getting worse.The life was literarily draining out of him in the form of his blood.The two lower claws had ripped and twisted into his internal organs just below his rib cage, while the other two broke through his two of his lower ribs.As a reflection of Mengxin's pain, Shiro could no longer feel his right arm, so he could fight him off."How does it feel?" demanded Mengxin with a glare as he bared his teeth.

"May all the pain you have inflicted be returned to you," gasped Shiro in a whisper.The glowing from his body never faded not even during the moment where Mengxin had grabbed him.Shiro's chi got stronger.Mengxin's eyes widened in horror as he felt the energy suddenly increased.He could feel sickeningly tingles in every part of his body.The tingles became shots of pain that spread all over his body.

"**_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!_** " Mengxin howled in agony as the flesh of his body was being ripped from his bodies, all the while holding on to Shiro whose eyes became focused on him again.The clothes first peeled off his body, followed by his flesh, and then finally the scream had stopped because his internal organs were ripped out by the force of Shiro's powers.The last part of burn of his body was his head.The flesh of his face was pulled back by the energy and ripped off.Finally, only the skeleton was left.It turned to dust and blew away. 

"I'm finished," whispered Shiro as he fell forward face first onto the ground.

***

Everyone saw the red light glow from the center of the city which was followed by the horrendous, blood curdling scream.It was so foreign that no one knew what was.It should like a wild animal, not human at all.

Odayaka, Sei, and Taki heard the scream and stopped fight.Odayaka nodded to the captain, and all three of them charged to go find out where the scream and the light had come from.

Tasuki who was telling the men to stand their ground stopped, and said, "Suzaku?"

"No, something else," said Chichiri as he took off his mask.They looked at each other and without saying another word left to go see what it was.

Shitsu heard the sound and ran to the follow it.She feared the worse.

Mariko, Kawa, and Ryu were just barely off palace grounds when they heard the scream."What was that?" asked Ryu.

"I don't know.We have to find out," said Mariko as she closed her eyes so that she could focus, "Over there," she said, and they went towards the marketplace.

Lei heard the scream and saw the light.She recalled Shiro being in the pillar of light she took off running. 

***

Shiro laid on the ground bleeding to death slowly.He flipped himself over so that he could see the sky.'I wish to be a bird in my next lifetime.Perhaps, Suzaku will grant it to me because he's a phoenix,' he thought as the looked longingly at the sky.If he were a bird he could come to the garden at the Kuo house and watch over Lei.Lei.

Footsteps were slowly approaching him.The person had stopped suddenly."Kuairong."

"Lei?" he whispered without turning his head.She came to his side slowly.

"What happened?" asked Lei as she took his blood hand into hers.

"Nothing," he could feel her hand loosen its grip, "Please don't leave me I'm scared," he gasped as he tried to hold her, but he failed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kuairong.I'll be here with you," whispered Lei as she held back her tears and swallowed a sob.

"Are you crying again, Lei?I told you not to.Please don't cry.I don't want to see you cry.I can't stand it…it hurts to watch," he whispered.She touched his forehead and moved his thick, dark hair away from the cut, so that she could see his eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Lei as she held back her tears for him.

The sound of other footsteps came and stopped when they saw their fallen fellow seishi on the ground.Shitsu had arrived at the same time as Odayaka, Sei, and Taki.Odayaka, taking off his helmet, came to Shiro to look at his injuries, hoping that he could heal them.Taki whispered, "Shiro," as he hung his head down and rubbed his temple with his finger trying to not cry.

"That chi.It was him," whispered Sei as he closed his eyes tightly holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Your injuries are bad," whispered Odayaka knowing that Shiro already knew.

"I can't feel my arm.My left arm," whispered Shiro as if it was something important.Sei turned to see the arm of Mengxin with the iron claw.He glared at it and raised his palm to it.He discharged a red spirit ball vaporizing the flesh and melting the iron to unrecognizable mass.He turned back at Shiro who gently flexed his fingers.

"Thank you, Seijitsu-san," whispered Shiro as he swallowed some blood that was coming up his throat. He still held to Lei's hand, or was she was holding his.He couldn't tell anymore.Odayaka shook his head.

"The injuries are too deep.There's too much internal damage.I can't heal him with his chi so low.There's nothing I can do, but take the pain away," said Odayaka with a shaky voice as he raised his surprisingly steady hands over Shiro.

"No, don't.I can take the pain.I want to feel everything.Thank you Odayaka-san," whispered Shiro softly as he gave Odayaka a gentle smile.Odayaka let his arms fall to his sides; he had never felt so useless in his life.His hands were fists at his sides.

Mariko, Ryu, and Kawa arrived at the same time as Tasuki and Chichiri.They stood there in horror when they saw Shiro.There was blood everywhere.Tasuki and Chichiri wanted to take a step back…it was like…Nuriko.They were speechless.Shiro coughed up blood violently.Kawa stepped forward.Odayaka looked up at Mariko helplessly and shook his head.Ryu held Mariko's hand and hung his head down."I'm sorry…Mariko-sama.I should have been a better seishi to you.Please forgive me.I should have been stronger," whispered Shiro as the blood dripped down the side of his mouth.

"He drained too much of his chi to defeat the warlord, Mariko-chan.The cuts on his body are too deep, and that claw tore into his internal organs.There's nothing we can do," whispered Sei as he suppressed a sob.Mariko violently shook off Ryu's grip and went forward, but she stumbled on her own feet, falling to her knees.She broke down crying and sobbing.Shitsu attempted to offer her comfort, but she shook her off, "No, no, no…this isn't suppose to happen!No!" she cried 

"I'm not afraid anymore, Lei-chan.I'm not alone…thank you for being here for me.I'm sorry.I'm so sorry," he whispered as a tear came down his cheek.Lei's hair obscured her face from him as the tears came down her face.No one saw her cry because her body was so still."Let me see your face, Lei-chan.Please," he pleaded in a whisper.She turned around to face him and come down lower to him with a single tear coming down her cheek.He used the last ounce of strength to wipe way the tear."Don't cry, Lei-chan.A smile suits you best," he gasped finally as his hand fell to his side.He looked at her eyes and slowly closed his eyes.Lei felt his grip loosen.

He looked like he was asleep, like the boy he once was.The boy that Kuo Lei remembered.Wei Kuairong.

~*ClareBear's Omake*~

Nuriko: Did you see that look on Tasuki and Chichiri's faces?

Miaka: I remember being like Mariko when you died.

Tamahome: I remember that was in Genbu country.You ran away and fell on the snow. 

Mitsukake: I know how helpless and useless Odayaka must feel.

Chiriko: I was hoping that this wouldn't happened to my counterpart.

Hotohori: He didn't die alone.He die knowing that he was loved by everyone despite everything that he did.

Nuriko: I think he finally said that he loved Lei by saying "A smile suits you best." I think he didn't want anyone to know that he was in the capital because he knew that this was going to happen.And that they loved him because that's what a family does.They accept you no matter what.

ClareBear: This was very tough.It was one thing writing a bunch of seishi dying together, but this was harder.It's harder because you get to know the character very well.I always thought of the Suzaku group in Fushigi Yuugi as a family, and I wanted to demonstrate it here.

**_The End?_**


	15. The Phoenix

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Shiro Den – Gaiden One

Chapter Fourteen: The Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, but I own this story and all the original new characters.

Author's Note: Wow.I got a lot of responses about this fic, and I had to e-mail some of you to reassure you.I told you I always have a trick up my sleeve.I just didn't have the time to continue this story.I put up the first chapter and the cast list for the next gaiden, Seiryuu Den.^_^What can I say about this chapter other than…miracles still happen?Aren't people tired of me playing with you yet?^_^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shiro's body was laid down on the ground, despite the blood, he looked like he was a sleep.Hono'o lifted her hand that held his until he died, and it was covered in fresh blood.She seemed to ignore everyone else as she focused her attention to Mariko."Do something," she pleaded in a soft whisper."Mariko-sama, please do something.The army is going to break through.And Shiro will die for nothing," she added.

Mariko looked at her and then at Shiro.She nodded because she understood what Hono'o had just said.She got off her knees and stood up.It was now time to summon Suzaku.

"**_KAI-JIN!_**" shouted Mariko, and the King symbol of Suzaku was glowing on her forehead.Ryu's eyes widened because he knew that what she was going to do.

"No!Mariko!Stop it!Don't summon Suzaku!If you make the wishes, he'll devour you!" cried out Ryu.

"Mariko!Listen to him!Stop!" shouted Sei when he heard what Ryu said.They looked at each other.Mariko didn't seem to care.The kanji of all the Suzaku seishi past and present were glowing, which included Chichiri and Tasuki's kanji as well.The only one not glowing was Shiro's.Odayaka looked at Sei and Ryu.Ryu's kanji wasn't glowing because he didn't belong in the group.

"I SUMMON SUZAKU, PROTECTOR OF THE SOUTH!HEAR ME NOW, COME DOWN FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE!" commanded Mariko.Her body rose off the ground as she summoned Suzaku.The sky above their heads began to fill with a massive fireball.The sound of the great phoenix came and soon he was circling above their heads.His massive wings created might gusts of wind.Upon his arrive, the Mengxin's army stopped to see the great God of the South over the city.Mariko's feet touched back down to the ground.The phoenix landed on the ground near Chichiri.The Suzaku seishi were bowing to him out of respect.With a flame surrounding him, he changed to his human form.Mariko walked up to him, smiling she said, "I haven't seen you for a while, Suzaku."The god who had been with her for so long smiled and held up his palms.Mariko pressed her palms against his.

"You have three wishes.Are you ready?" asked Suzaku.

"Please restore the peace to Konan," whispered Mariko.

Suzaku looked at her with intense eyes as he looked at her, Mariko could see what he was doing through his eyes.She saw the army fleeing from the great city while they were still being pursued by the Imperial Army.They surrendered after some hesitation.Mariko felt a burning pain in upper back in between her shoulder blades.Ryu saw a two burned, red marks on her back.He was about to say something, but Sei had his hand on his shoulder.Ryu turned to look at him, and Sei had his finger to his lips as a sign for Ryu to say nothing.Ryu clutched his jaw to stop himself as he glared.

"Are you alright?" asked Suzaku.

"I'm fine.Let's finish this.Please restore everything that army destroyed throughout Konan," whispered Mariko as she winced in pain.

Suzaku closed his eyes this time he could feel her body weakening, but not her spirit.He was now holding on to her wrists to keep her from collapsing.Mariko was now gasping in pain as Suzaku granted her second wish.The seishi could see the burn marks on her back get bigger.They concentrated their chi to give her strength.

"One more left," said Suzaku.

"Give me back my seishi.Please give me back Shiro," whispered Mariko bravely.If Shiro could withstand the pain, then so could Mariko.Suzaku let go of her arms, but Odayaka teleported to her before she was able to hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" whispered Odayaka with concern.

"I'll be fine.I don't care right now," whispered Mariko.Odayaka gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Suzaku closed his eyes and lifted his arms to the sky and clamped his hands together as he did, a pillar of flame came and surrounded Shiro's body, lifting him off the round.Shiro's body was suspended in midair.The injuries on his body disappeared.Suzaku was making him whole again.His kanji began to glow on his side as a strong red glow, that could be seen through the flames, came from him as well.Suzaku finally placed his body back gently on the ground.Chichiri walked to check Shiro.His skin was warm with life.Shiro was breathing softly."He's just asleep now, no da," said Chichiri as he put his mask back on.

"Well, if Chichiri is back to his superdeformed mode, then that must mean is everything is alright," commented Kawa thoughtfully.

Mariko was no longer in pain when her finally wish was completed.She looked at Suzaku with a grateful look, "Thank you!" she cried.Suzaku smiled at her as his flames surrounded him.He changed back into his beast form and took off for the heavens above the heads.Mariko looked a little sad.

"Why are you sad, my love?" asked Odayaka with a soft smile on his lips.

"Because I hate to see Suzaku go.I miss him," said Mariko wistfully.

"He says he's always with you.There is no need to feel sad.Let's all go back to the palace.I'll use my powers.I didn't get to do much," said Odayaka with mock disappointment.Everyone laughed as he teleported everyone back to the palace.

***

Shiro woke up in a room in the palace.He didn't know what had happened, but he was still alive.He blinked slowly to clear the cobwebs as he tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't remember.Shiro turned suddenly when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door.Shumi was standing there with a tray.

"Mother?" whispered Shiro as he sat up.

"Now, now.Stay down.You're still recovering," said Shumi as she gently forced him to lay down."You look much better now, Kuairong.Now stop looking at me like you don't know me," she added when he continued to give her the same bewildered look that she came in.

"What's happening?" asked Shiro was he stayed down for her.

"You're in the palace.Your father is outside with everyone else.You've been out for the past two days after Suzaku helped you.How's my son doing?" asked Shumi.

"Um..uh…I need something to drink," he answered.Shumi poured him some sake from a decanter and forced him to take a few sips."Urgh!Stop!I hate this stuff!" he shouted.

"Honestly, you're as childish as your father.It's medicine," said Shumi in an exasperated voice.Her son was being a rather difficult patient.She got more cooperation from the Mt. Leikaku bandits than from him.

"I don't like sake," said Shiro more apologetically because he knew that she was only trying to help.

"You don't like, sake?I'm sorry.I should put the medicine in something else.What do you prefer?" asked Shumi.

"Tea.I don't care what kind, just don't give me sake," he said.With his powers the effects of sake was worse.

"What's going on?What are you doing to our son, Shumi?You're awake," said Kouji as he gave his son a gentle smile.

"I'm giving him some medicine.I'll get him some tea because he wants some," said Shumi as she left the room.

"You know you won't be able to fight her off," said Kouji as he took a seat next to his son's bed.

"Tell me about it.I've been in a lot of fights, and I can't fight her off," said Shiro with a smirk on his face.Kouji laughed at Shiro's comment.

"She's trying to make up for four years, Kuairong.You've been on her mind ever since you left," said Kouji as he raised his hand.Shiro pulled back a little from him and held up his hands defensively.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Kouji.

"Because I remember the last time we talked like this.You smacked me in the head," said Shiro. 

"I was only going to move your hair.I can't see your eyes.Besides, I've learned that hitting you in the head is not the best way to get your attention.You have a hard head, so it doesn't work," said Kouji as he gently brushed Shiro's hair way so that he could see his hazel-green eyes.Shiro allowed him to do it, but he looked at his father.He remembered Lord Su, and he thought that the two men would have gotten along great.He smiled softly."You've grown up a lot.A few more inches, but you've lost weight.We should do something about it," noted Kouji as he studied his son.

"I'm sorry," whispered Shiro.

"It's not a bad thing.Your weight is fine right now.I'm just a little worried," said Kouji.

"That's not what I'm sorry about," said Shiro.

"Oh?" 

"I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you and mother before.You were right.I had to learn to be a better person to others and that I was selfish.I shouldn't have left home," said Shiro as he looked at his father steadily.

"Shiro.You had to leave home so that you could fullfill you destiny.I understand, but what I don't understand is why you didn't write home for the past two years," said Kouji.

"Um…I wanted to, but things happened.I thought that you wouldn't want to know to what I um…" trailed off Shiro as he averted his gaze away from him.Kouji saw the pained look on his face and placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You don't have to say anything.Love doesn't require any answers," said Kouji firmly as he gently rubbed his shoulder."You will tell us when your ready.We always waited for you to come home, but like I said before I'm not going to force you.It's your choice," he added.

"You still love me?" asked Shiro softly.

"Of course.You may be a pain in the ass, but you're still my son.Even though I could say that my only consolation is to say just wait until you have a child just like you, but I'm not going to.I wouldn't wish you on yourself," said Kouji with a laugh.

"I love you, too, Father," said Shiro as he closed his eyes to go back to sleep.Kouji left him to slumber in peace.

***

The next morning, Odayaka said that the elusive Lord Hakurou had finally agreed to meet with him.They were having a private meeting in another room.Mariko was dying of curiosity just like everyone else.Her curiosity was infectious so everyone was hanging around the entrance of the palace because they knew that Lord Hakurou would have to come through there to exit.Odayaka and Shiro came out of the room looking at the bewildered crowd.

"What's going on here?" asked Odayaka who was superdeformed with questions.

"Um…I thought that Lord Hakurou was meeting with you today, Boushin.I didn't know you were up and about Shiro.Why did you go to the meeting?" asked Mariko looking at Shiro who was dressed in the clothes that his mother had purchased.The clothes were fine because of her refined tastes.Shiro had a slight smirk on his face.He noticed that Hono'o wasn't there, and it concerned him.'Where is she?' thought Shiro.

The sound of approaching, quick steps came to the palace.Renbiao came to up to Shiro and Odayaka."Your Highness," said Renbiao as he bowed to Odayaka.He looked at Shiro and bowed to him as well, "Lord Hakurou, I"ve brought your things as you ordered the messenger to tell me to do," he said. 

"Thank you, Renbiao," said Shiro kindly as he smiled at him.

"LORD HAKUROU!" shouted Tasuki in surprise.Taki, Kawa, and Sei who knew that he was going to explode, and because they were standing closest to him, so they back away from him.

Shiro looked at him rather amused."He rules the valley near here.The valley between Eiyou and Mt. Leikaku.Lord Su selected him as his successor.He is a nobleman and a healer for that valley.Shiro is excellent at what he does.Very well educated in over twenty different temples.We had a very lengthy conversation," said Odayaka.

"Hakurou?You choose the old boss's name as your own," said Kouji with a slight smirk.

"I hope you both don't mind.I had to come up with something fast, and it was the first name that I could think of," Shiro smiled as he addressed Kouji and his father.

"Um…your son's…" trailed off Tasuki as he went into a superdeformed mode as he pondered things.

"You were just in a valley that was close by…DAMMIT!You could have been here sooner!Urgh!" shouted Sei as he lunged for Shiro, but Taki held him back.Shiro had a smirk on his face as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Seijitsu-san.I was lost at the time.For a very long time," whispered Shiro as his hair obscured his eyes slightly.His voice still hid the pain that he felt, but he didn't feel as bad as he did before.The release of that much chi relieved him as his younger brother had predicted earlier.

"I have to return soon to the Su Estate and resume my work.I hope that Kanghui and Pei Pei are holding up well.I should check up on them," said Shiro.

"Pei Pei?" asked his mother who had finally recovered from her shock.

"My younger sister.She's Lord Su's daughter," answered Shiro.

"Oh," said Shumi.

"I thought that we had another child without me being told.A daughter?I don't know about girls.Any advice, Genrou?" asked Kouji.

"It's not bad at all.The only bad thing is…they grow up," said Tasuki with a sigh.He realized something when Shiro's body had given out earlier.He knew what was going on, and why Hono'o didn't want to be in the palace.He saw what was happening, but he couldn't fight it.Tasuki carefully observed Shiro's behavior, 'Well, it could be worse.At least, she'll be happy,' he thought.He just wished that she didn't have to grow up.Tasuki walked up to Shiro and placed his hand on his shoulder.Shiro looked at him with slight surprise."You did very well," said Tasuki softly in his ear giving him his approval.Shiro smiled as he looked Tasuki in the eye.Tasuki smiled wryly and walked off.

"What was that about?" asked Mariko.

"I don't know, but whatever Tasuki just did…Shiro looks happy," said Shitsu.She smiled because Shiro had the push forward that he needed to confront Lei.

***

Lei was in her family's garden looking at the birds as they flew in the sky.She turned around in surprise when she heard some footsteps coming towards her.She was sitting on a rock close to a tree for shade."Shiro," said Lei as she gave him a small smile.

"Hello…I came to say goodbye.I have to back home to the valley.There's work waiting for me.Also, chances are Kanghui and Pei Pei are killing each other," said Shiro awkwardly as he wished that he had come up with a better opening. 

"I knew that were going to defeat him even before you showed yourself," said Lei quietly.

"Then, you had more faith in me than anyone else.Including me," he said as he looked at her a gentle breeze came and ruffled his hair.

"Why are you here, Shiro?" asked Lei.

"I came here to say that I was sorry again.I've learned that it's best to know what I'm apologizing for, otherwise it's meaningless.I'm sorry about all the things I said to you earlier.I didn't mean it when I said that you were acting like a child or when I said that you were being naïve.I was angry at everything thing.I don't want to say anything right now.I will when I'm ready," he promised.

"Then, I'll be ready to listen.I should probably try harder to that, but can I have one question?," she asked.Shiro couldn't say no to her, especially with the way she was looking at him. 

"Sure," he agreed.

"Why did you work so hard?" asked Lei.

It was a very board question.He knew what she meant.Why did he work so hard for anything?He knew his answer was her, but he wasn't about to say that."I was following my heart at first, but then I forgot why."

"I don't know if I would go so far for my heart.I don't know what I would do for love," she whispered because she knew that she loved him, but she lacked the courage to say anything about it to his face.Shiro looked vaguely startled because she almost knew what he was thinking.

"Why don't you ask me another question?" he asked softly. 

"What would you do for love, Shiro?" asked Lei without pause.

"Everything and anything," he answered promptly. 

"Will you come back to Eiyou anytime soon?Or will you just go away again?" she asked without hiding the desperation in her voice.

"Odayaka and I discussed that at great length.He understands my duties as the healer, but when Pei Pei marries, I'll leave.I'll either go back to Mt. Leikaku or serve as an medical advisor to Odayaka.Some of his powers are healing, but he doesn't have any formal training, so I offered to help him.But, the future is undecided at the moment.It's too soon to tell.Pei Pei probably wants me to stay in the valley.But, you'll be the first to know if I go anywhere," answered Shiro.She looked at him with a smile.

"I'm glad," she said softly.

"I have to go, Renbiao says that it's best we leave during the day before nightfall.My parents are coming to the Su Estate because my mother insisted.I can't seem to fight her off.Besides, it's on the way home to Mt. Leikaku," he said with a smile and shrug.He finally decided to do something.He came down to her level and gently lifted her chin, and he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.He stood up and left the garden after that.Lei looked up at the sky.Suddenly, things were looking a lot brighter.

***

"LET GO OF MY HEAD!" shouted Pei Pei at the top of her lungs as she tried to grab Kanghui who was ignoring her as he read his scroll.He was holding her forehead with his long arm, while her shorter arms were trying to grab him.He didn't seem to notice or care.

"Why isn't anyone welcoming me and our guests?" asked Shiro from behind them.Kanghui let his hand drop, but Pei Pei's attention was now focused on her other oniichan. 

"Oniichan!" she shouted as she ran up to Shiro.She wrapped her hands around his waist in a hug.She was so happy to see her brother that she didn't notice Shumi and Kouji.

"Father.Mother," said Kanghui as he approached him.He hoped that his mother wasn't mad about him leaving without saying anything.

"How are you, Kanghui?Did you do a good job while your brother was away?" asked Shumi as she hugged him.

"I did fine.With the exception of the brat," answered Kanghui as he gestured at Pei Pei who, in return, stuck out her tongue and pulled the bottom of her right eye.

"Who are these people, Oniichan?" asked Pei Pei.

"These are our parents," said Shiro as he looked at Kanghui who nodded.

"Hello, my name is Shumi," said Shumi as she lowered herself to look at Pei Pei in the eye.

"Hello, my name is Su Pei Pei," said Pei Pei as she gave her a graceful curtsey."See, Oniichan?I remembered my manners," said Pei Pei as she looked at Shiro for a nod of approval which he willingly gave with a smile.

"Hello, sir," said Pei Pei nervously as he curtsied to Kouji who he thought looked just like Oniichan.An older, wiser version of Oniichan.

"Hello, I'm Kouji," he said with a gently smile. 

"Oh my, I didn't notice how big the house was, Kuairong," said Shumi.

"Yes, It's big.I don't know where most of the rooms are myself. That's why I have Kenren here.He takes care of things for me," said Shiro as he introduced the elderly gentleman.

"Milord.Milady," said Kenren as he bowed to Kouji and Shumi. 

"Why don't we all get some rest?And will you two stop glaring at each other?" said Shiro without turning around he knew that Kanghui and Pei Pei were engaged in their forth staring contest of the day. 

***

_Three Months Later…_

_ _

_ _

The wedding of the Emperor of Konan to the former Suzaku no Miko too place on a peaceful day.The wedding took place in another location because Mariko fell in love with it when her eyes laid on it.It was the Su Estate.Pei Pei was so excited when she found out her oldest brother was a Suzaku seishi, so she was hero worshipping him more than before.She fitted into the family nice because Shumi finally got the daughter she wanted.Pei Pei kept her distance from Kouji at first because she wanted to get to know him better before getting attached.Shumi and Kouji were still leaving in Mt. Leikaku, but Kanghui stayed with his brother.He was getting extra training before letting their grandfather retire and taking his place in Mt. Leikaku.Rufui attended the wedding as well because he wanted to see his eldest grandson and to meet his new granddaughter.Pei Pei was so happy to be part of a family.

"I can finally die a happy man!Who would have thought that you were actually listening to me, Kuairong?" said Rufui happily.There was a happy, dreamy, and bubbly background behind him.

"Um…well, I was listening," said Shiro with a sweatdrop and slightly blushing.The wedding was finished, but the party was just getting started.Many came to the wedding.The council of the Emperor attended the wedding with their families.Seishi from the four corners of the world came to the wedding.It was the first time in two years since they saw each other last.The Emperors of Kutou, Hokkan, and Sailo sent gifts through the seishi to act as representatives.Mariko's family came with Sei's family.The wedding was massive in scope, but private in execution.The valley was the perfect place to hold the wedding because of its intimate location.Odayaka practically let Mariko plan it with simply saying, "Wherever it will be, and how you want it done it doesn't matter.I'll be there before you even get there."Mariko laughed and told him to just read his scrolls and do his magic.

The wedding was a mixture of both worlds.Keisuke was the one who gave his niece, but not without getting emotional about it.He kissed her on her cheek as he let her go.Yui was smiling with Soki who was now fourteen years old.Tetsuya was on the brink of laughing because of Keisuke's dilemma of letting his niece go, but he was rubbing his best friend's shoulder.Hoshi was with his fellow seishi, but he attempted to hid the smile on his face.He had to maintain his reputation of formidable and overprotective older brother.Sei acted as the best man for the wedding at Odayaka's request.

Sukunami Mariko wore formal robes that were big and long in the back that were traditional in Konan.Odayaka, who still disliked the funny looking hats, wore his hair down with robes that were red to represent his powers as a seishi.Mariko wore a headdress that had a veil attached to it.The world was so wonderful.Everything after Mariko appeared the wedding ceremony was a blur.It ended with the head of the council announcing the new Empress of Konan.Houki smiled at her son throughout the wedding.She kissed Mariko on the cheek at the end of the ceremony and whispered something in her ear."Welcome to the royal house of Konan.We are family.Always," she whispered to Mariko who smiled back at her and gave her a grateful look.

The banquet was traditional, but it had traditions from the other world.Sei did a toast, but Odayaka did one to thank Shiro for the use of the Su Estate.He also ordered that even after Pei Pei was married, Shiro would still be the ruler of the valley.Thus, the line shift away from Pei Pei to Shiro.Pei Pei was so happy to hear that her oniichan would be staying permanently.She was holding onto Kouji's hand and beaming.She was always on her best behavior in front of Kouji, and at her worst around Kanghui who was learning to tolerate her.Kanghui finally had a younger sibling to push around, but he was now the middle child.

Shiro saw that Tasuki had come with his family including all three of his sons.Lingsu nodded at his direction as he turned his attention back to his wife, Mei.Tiaowo watched him from a distance.He was sure that something was going on because Shiro looked at Hono'o when she wasn't looking at him, and she was looking at him when he wasn't looking.Tiaowo sighed because he noticed that his parents knew about it, but made no move to stop it.He feared the worse; he feared that his father actually approved this.He gritted his teeth, and Wangshi noticed, "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing. Great.Everything is great," mumbled Tiaowo.

"Yeah, everything's wonderful," agreed Lingsu.Tiaowo glared at him. 

"Come on!Let's party!" shouted Wangshi as he grabbed his brothers' arms to drag them back to the wedding reception.

Shiro left the party for a little while to go off somewhere.He didn't really like big crowds because he wasn't used to them, but everyone was happy.Kenren and his mother saw to the guests.So, he had some time to himself.He walked off to the cliff where he had first met Jilun and Suzaku.He remembered the pillar of fire that he was encased in the first time.The valley was vast and sweeping.He couldn't believe that he was now officially in charge of all of it.Was he up to the task?The villagers didn't say much about him being a Suzaku seishi, but as always, there were mutterings about him.Some were upset that they had trusted him, and he had deceived them.Others were happy to know that someone was more than powerful enough to protect them.Shiro was now feared more than ever, but he had gained even more respect.He took out his telescope to look at everything.He longed to see things more closely, so he could see some detail.Shitsu had returned his sword to him after he recovered.He wore the sword at his side, but it was unused for the most part.There really was no use for it.It was the last symbol of his wanderings in the world.Now that he had settled down, he could rid himself of it. 

He decided to walk away from the cliff, until he reached the lake that was nearby.He took the sword off his sash.With the sword still in its sheath, he threw it into the sky letting it go up to the heavens above his head.The hilt of the blade sparkled in the air as it came back down into the water in front of him and promptly sank to the bottom.

"You know that Shitsu went through a lot of trouble to clean and sharpen your sword for you," said a voice from behind him.

"Lei," he said in slight surprise.

"Why did you just do that?" asked Hono'o.

"I just wanted to.It felt right to do it now.I thought about doing that before, but it didn't feel right before," said Shiro with a shrug.He didn't want to explain what he just did to her. 

"I understand.You want to let go of the past, so that you can look forward to the future," said Hono'o as the wind caught her hair and played with it.They walked along the shore of the lake together.A drizzle began to come down on their heads.They knew that the party was indoors, but there was also activity outside.Everyone probably moved indoors. They looked at each other as the drizzle became stronger, but neither one of them wanted to go indoors.

"I did everything for you.I would do anything for you," said Shiro in a soft whisper as the drizzle changed to rain.Hono'o looked at him as the rain came down.She took his hand into her hand.The rain was pouring on their heads, but they didn't feel it.Her amber eyes were soft as she pressed her other hand to his cheek.His hand caught her hand on his cheek.Hono'o pressed her head against his chest.Shiro rested his chin on her head.The rain continued to fall on them.It didn't matter what was going on else where in the world.

"Thank you.I don't know why anyone would…I've been blind," whispered Hono'o.The rain was cold, but they felt warm.

"I wanted to be good enough for you.I always wanted to be the best for you.Everyday…I felt this way.I always tried even harder," admitted Shiro.

"You fool…you didn't have to do anything for me.Just be yourself.Just be here for me.I promise to do the same," cried Hono'o as she held on to him tighter.He held her just as tightly.They were now soaking wet, but they didn't care.

"I promise," said Shiro. 

Hono'o smiled up at him.Shiro lowered his head as she raised herself up to him.They met each other in a deep kiss.The moment froze in time.

They didn't need to say they loved each other because they knew all along that they loved each other.

The memories of the early days began to play in their minds as they shared the kiss.The memory of childhood, then the memory of growing up.The summoning of Suzaku.Hono'o demanded Shiro's sword, so that she could kill herself to stop the four elements witch from killing Mariko, but he refuse, saying that he wasn't strong enough.The separation that lasted for two years.The day that Hono'o discovered the Su Estate.The day Shiro was tested by Suzaku.Suzaku knew that he loved her, but he tested him to see how far he would go.All of these memories came back in that one kiss, and all of them led up to this moment.Forever frozen in time.

~*~ClareBear's Omake~*~

ClareBear: Thus, concludes Shiro Den.Ah…that was a long story.For the next story, I've ordered special guests who haven't been around since the series.To promote the next gaiden, Seiryuu Den, I thought that it was only appropriate to bring in the Seiryuu seishi of the first generation.

Nakago: Hello readers.I am Nakago.

Soi: Hello everyone.

Tomo: Greetings inferior ones.

Miboshi: Hello.

Ashitare: Grr.Growl.

Suboshi: Hello.I should say hello on behalf of my aniki as well.Hello.

Nakago: I would like to say that the next gaiden will be more exciting than the last one.We might actually show up for the next one.

Suboshi: What will you do if they don't show up for the next gaiden?

Tomo (smiling): It's too painful a thought to think of.(starts cackling)

Suboshi is sweatdropped.The others don't seem to notice.

Suboshi: Just my luck.Hey!I might get to see Yui-sama in the next gaiden.

Soi: Isn't she married?

Suboshi: Yes…DAMMIT!

Miboshi: Doesn't she have two children?

Suboshi: Yes…damn that means that bastard had to touch her more than once.I'll get him.Some day, some how.

Soi: You're dead remember. 

Nakago: Don't discourage him, Soi.Where there's a will.There's a way.

**_Check out the next gaiden: Seiryuu Den!_**


End file.
